


Mad World

by Krashlynpride



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cop Carli, Cop Kelley, Enforcer Ashlyn, F/F, General Hospital AU, Harli - Freeform, Mafia AU, Multi, Nurse Ali, Really just keep an open mind and read the story, Soap Opera AU, The canadians are a rival crime organization, krashlyn - Freeform, mafia boss Hope, mcmasar - Freeform, so'hara, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krashlynpride/pseuds/Krashlynpride
Summary: A mafia/general hospital/soap opera AU ft: the gals. Hope Solo is a mob boss in the city of Port Charles, Ashlyn Harris is her bloodthirsty enforcer. Carli Lloyd and Kelley O'Hara are cops trying to keep order in a city where everything is dark and seedy. Ali Krieger and a bunch of the other gals work at the hospital trying to keep people from dying as a new threat emerges in the form of a rival gang who are out to challenge Hope's claim on the city. Tobin Heath just wants to run her bar, and keep her nosy waitress Alex out of trouble. In a city where bad things happen and nobody really stays dead, it's hard to navigate. Even more so when Hope's goddaughter Mallory Pugh falls in love with rival gang member Jessie Flemming. Is there really happiness for anybody?





	1. Welcome to Port Charles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so I guess welcome to my new story. I know, I know what the heck am I doing? But this mafia/soap opera/ general hospital au kept crying out to me. I've been working on this thing for like two weeks. It's going to be a massive project but I am excited about it, to be honest. Anyways the title Mad World is a nod to the fact that General Hospital (My all time favorite soap opera) used it during one of their best cliffhangers, and right now all of the girls are living in a mad world. 
> 
> So buckle up my dears and enjoy the angsty ride, because in the world of Port Charles, nobody stays dead, lies abound, and long lost family members lurk behind every corner. You'll never know what is going to happen or who is going to show up. It's pretty dark so bring and flash light. 
> 
> Also come talk to me about this au. I will be adding tags of couples as they I guess couple-up? But remember couples make up and break up all the time in soap operas and that very well may happen in my story.
> 
> Anyways please tell me if you like it, and by all means talk to me @KrashlynPride on tumblr.

It was a windy day in Port Charles, and even windier on the little island just off the coast. The sun was just beginning to rise, illuminating the fact that there were some ships docked against the island. The wind was whipping around, sending brunette hair across the face of the owner of the island.

Pushing the hair out of her eyes, the woman cleared her throat and extended her hand towards three figure who were coming off one of the boats. 

“You’re late.” The brunette stated, her eyes narrow and slightly icy, as she refused to look away from the trio of women. The girl knew better than to turn her back, she hadn’t made a killing in the business world by letting people stab her in the back.

“You’re Alyssa Naeher?” One of the women asked. She was clearly in charge, she was also a brunette, but her hair was curly. The woman waited for Alyssa’s affirmation of her identity before smirking at her. “The name is Tancredi, but my friends call me Tanc.” Melissa then pointed to the other two women. They all looked somewhat similar to Alyssa but she kept her mouth shut. “These are my associates Erin McLeod, and Stephanie Labbe. I would suggest you treat the with the same respect as me.” 

Alyssa nodded and quickly shook each of their hands in turn. In the distance, Alyssa could see the sun starting to appear higher on the horizon. “It’s pleasant to meet you all.”

Tancredi snickered and rolled her eyes. “Doubtful. Nevertheless, we look forward to doing business with you. Mind if we set up shop?" The woman was very straight forward and Alyssa liked that. The people of this town were often full of shit and people who told the truth no matter how cold were more trustworthy in her book. 

Alyssa stepped to the side, gesturing for them to go ahead. She had a feeling this city would never see what hit them, and that would make her a very rich woman. People had lost respect for the Naeher name and it was time to make them realize just who the hell they had been disrespecting this whole time.  
\--  
“You hear the news boss?” 

Hope Solo glanced up from her newspaper and glanced to Emily Sonnett. The girl talked far too much for Hope’s liking, but at least Sonny was loyal. She gave a hum knowing that Emily would eventually burst out and tell her. She set her newspaper down on her desk and leaned back in her chair to get comfortable.

“I heard rumors down the coast that The Outsiders are moving in closer.” Emily was loyal to Hope, she had been a screwed up kid when Hope had found her. Emily squared her shoulders from her position by the door. She was packing some serious heat, her job detail for the moment was to protect Hope. 

Hope sighed and rubbed her temples, trying to keep her irritation in check. “You know I don’t care about rumors Em.”

“Tancredi has a girl with her, about Mal’s age. It could be a new player, boss.” Emily protested, not wanting to get caught later for withholding information.

Hope snickered softly. “If Tancredi thinks she can waltz in here with her crew, she’s got another thing coming. This has been my turf for over a decade now. I don’t mess with posers.” Hope was confident, she had some of the best muscle around. Besides her connections to outside forces kept her securely in control. 

It was then that the door to Hope’s office opened. Emily’s hand slid to her gun in the waistband of her pants, but then she relaxed when the gang’s enforcer walked through the door. A lot of people were scared of Ashlyn Harris. Emily even thought that the boss was a little scared, Ashlyn was intimidating. Her hair was always pulled back in a tight ponytail, her makeup done to make her features look sharper. They called her the shark because once she smelled blood it was all over. The enforcer could be ruthless, and Emily didn’t want to be on her bad side. 

Dipping her head as a sign of respect, Emily moved to wait outside. She may have been Hope’s bodyguard but that didn’t mean she was always allowed in on the top level meetings. 

Ashlyn waited for the door to shut before looking to Hope. They exchanged an intense look before Hope turned and walked over to the corner of her office pulling out two shot glasses. She poured them both a shot of whiskey and then slid the glass over to Ashlyn, before nursing her own drink.

“Your god daughter keeps trying to give me the slip.” Ashlyn mused, before taking her shot. She set the glass down and clenched her jaw. Ashlyn knew Hope had put her on Mal’s detail to keep her safe, but she wasn't anybody’s babysitter.

Hope chuckled softly. “She tells me she hates it here, she’s only been in the city a week. She’ll learn to love it.”

Ashlyn snorted, before tugging at her shirt collar pulling it away from her neck. “How’s Sonny doing on your detail?”

“She talks too much,” Hope grumbled, before relaxing back in her own seat. She knew that her enforcer hadn’t come to just talk about Mal and Emily. “What’s on your mind?”

“Some of the boys have been dealing, that pesky nurse from the hospital keeps poking around. Apparently, they sold to her brother.” Ashlyn knew the code that Hope kept. Sure they ran rackets, they had blood on their hands, but they didn’t sell drugs. At least not in the city anyways, Hope didn’t like having heat close to home. The local cops, for the most part, ignored Hope, but they wouldn’t ignore something like this.

“Who was it?” Hope’s tone had taken on a dark turn.

Ashlyn rubbed her jaw, knowing that her boss was not happy. “Hinkle, and some other nobodies. They think they’re off limits because they’re running with us.”

Hope sighed, knowing she would have to take care of this. If people in her organization got to branching out on their own and breaking rules it could cause chaos. That was something she wouldn’t allow. 

“You know what to do. Bring them both to the warehouse, I think it’s long time we had some words.” Hope knew that her words left no room for discussion. She also knew that Ashlyn would obey her orders. 

Ashlyn gave a nod of respect and stood to her feet. “Do I need to have some cement shoes prepared, or is this a warning.”

“A strong warning.”

Hope knew that she needed to crack down hard before this thing spread. She waved Ashlyn away, trusting that her orders would be fulfilled.  
\----

Tobin Heath was proud of her bar, she had saved long and hard to be able to buy a controlling share in it. At twenty-seven, it was a proud feat for her. She wiped down the bar and grinned softly as she glanced over at her friend. “You missed a spot on table six Alex.”

Alex Morgan perked up her head and groaned. She wandered over to the table in question and began to scrub and wipe it down. She needed the job and she was thankful for the money, but it was irritating to know that some of the people in town though less off her for having to work there. 

Tobin’s Bar served an array of people, but in the back room was where Hope Solo conducted ‘business’ meetings. Hope’s occasional presence meant that a lot of her lackeys hung around. Right now that meant two of the sleazier ones. Nobody in town really liked Hinkle or the crew the girl hung out with.

Least of all Alex, she could see the crew over in the corner smoking and acting like assholes to some of the other staff in the bar. She looked to Tobin wondering if she should intervene but Tobin typically tried to not get involved with anything. Tobin was the type to pay her protection fee and leave it alone, it was better to keep your mouth shut than to ask necessary questions. 

One of the other waitresses Rose Lavelle was struggling to get away from Hinkle. Alex had, had enough and walked over to free her friend from the girl’s grip.

“Let her go,” Alex demanded.

Hinkle merely snorted and arched a brow. “You going to make me?” Hinkle asked, dragging Rose into her lap. “We’re just having a little fun aren’t we Rosey?”

“I said let her go!” Alex demanded a little louder now, drawing the attention of the other people in the bar.

Rose squeaked in terror as Hinkle grabbed the steak knife, holding it threateningly out towards Alex. “Why don’t you make me, I can take whatever I want.” Hinkle snapped.

Alex hesitated not wanting to get into a knife fight. She was saved in that moment as Solo’s enforcer showed up. 

Ashlyn Harris had just walked in, but seeing the knife pointed at Alex Morgan and in front of a room full of witnesses no doubt, was not going to fly. Ashlyn crossed the room in bold and confident steps. Before Hinkle could even react, Ashlyn had grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully behind the girl’s back.

“Let the girl go!” Ashlyn hissed into her subordinate's ear. The second Hinkle did as instructed, Ashlyn was dragging her up and out of her seat. “We have a meeting to go too.” Ashlyn hissed, shoving Hinkle towards the exit.

Looking back at Alex, Ashlyn pulled out her wallet and tosses a few hundred her way. “You didn’t see anything. Buy your friend something nice.” Ash mumbled, nodding to Rose, before herding Hinkle and her crew out of Tobin’s bar.

Alex watched them go, before looking to Rose who was looking a little shaken up. “You okay kid?”

Rose looked like she was about to cry but nodded. “T-thanks for coming to my rescue. It was brave.”

“It was stupid!” Tobin grumbled as she joined the duo. “Alex you know better than to provoke Solo’s people.”

Alex huffed indignantly. “They were hurting Rose, and it wasn’t like you were going to do anything Heath!”

Tobin’s eyes narrowed. “I know when to not pick a fight, you got to pick your battles and that was a stupid one. We don’t want trouble, now take Rose home. You both are done for the night.” Tobin turned her back on them. She had lost a lot of friends to senseless violence and she didn’t want to lose Alex too. She was just frustrated that the girl was impulsive.  
\---

Across town, in an abandoned building Carli Lloyd turned to look at her partner and rookie detective Kelley O’Hara. “Look Commissioner Rampone said you’re supposed to be my shadow, but I don’t have time for you to be asking a crap ton of questions. Am I clear?” Carli hated stakeouts, and more than anything she hated having to babysit.

Carli was a captain on the Port Charles Police Department, and slightly corrupt. She and Hope had an uneasy alliance, Hope kept the crime down and Carli would look the opposite way on a few of the infractions. The one thing that not even Carli could ignore was the supposed influx of drugs into her city. She wouldn’t let Hope get away with that, even slightly corrupted Carli had limits. 

Kelley O’Hara was new to the Police force, she was brazen and slightly reckless. The freckle-faced girl had worked hard to earn her spot as a rookie detective, having down two years as a rookie patrol officer in New York City. The girl had always wanted to be a cop and moving from Georgia to New York, and from the city of New York to the smaller yet still decently sized Port Charles had provided her with many adventures. 

She knew she was lucky to get partnered with Carli, but the girl seemed to have an almost permanent stick up her ass. She honestly didn’t know what she had done to be on her partner’s bad side, but here it was. 

Anybody even if you were new to the town, knew who Hope Solo was. If you didn’t you tended to find out very quickly. Kelley had yet to see or meet the mob boss, but she was curious never the less to see what would unfold. She was eager to prove herself to Carli, and also to have Carli’s back. 

“It looks like there is movement outside, we need to be ready.” Carli hissed quietly to her. She motioned for Kelley to move along the balcony of the second floor. 

They had to pick strategic locations, Kelley on overwatch on the second floor and Carli behind some crates on the first floor. They would have back up if they needed it, but for right now it was supposed to be more of a recon mission to see what Hope was planning. 

Kelley gave a nod and moved to her position, hiding where she had a view of the first floor in front of her, as well as a position where she could watch Carli’s back. The girl was her partner and she was going to protect her the best she could. She held her breath as Carli barely slid into her position behind the crates, just as the door opened. 

Ashlyn Harris walked in and none to gently shoved in Hinkle and her crew. Ashlyn forced Hinkle to her knees, issuing a harsh warning that Kelley couldn’t quite hear. The rest of Hinkle’s crew dropped to their knees next to the girl, not wanting to piss of the enforcer.

It only took a second for the door to open once more. In walked Hope Solo in all of her glory, she was wearing a business suit, but quickly undid her jacket and handed it to Emily Sonnett who followed her.

“I hear you’ve been pushing drugs.” Hope had never been one to beat around the bush, and the venom in her voice made it apparent that she wasn’t going to start now.

Kelley blinked in surprise as she watched Hope, she had never seen anybody command a room the way that Hope did. The girl wasn’t as broad as Ashlyn, but even Ashlyn Harris showed a bit of respect to the mafia boss. It was clear to Kelley who was in charge here.

Hinkle raised her head up to look at Hope. “Boss it wasn’t like I was cutting into your profit.” She insisted, trying to worm her way out of the situation she had caught herself in.

Hope snickered and roughly backhanded Jaelene. “You think this is about the money?” Hope watched with sick satisfaction as the girl’s head dropped down. “You are selling drugs in my city, without my permission. I am a lot of things Hinkle, but even I have a code. We don’t mess with children, we don’t sell people into slavery or prostitution, and we don’t fuck with drugs.” Hope snarled, before nodding to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn roughly grabbed Hinkle by the arm and pulled her up to her feet. She let Hope walk around and inspect the former grunt before Hope gave a thumb down. Ashlyn pulled out her gun and cocked it back before pressing the barrel of the gun against Jaelene’s temple.

“Any last words?” Hope asked, knowing that she was sending a message to Hinkle’s crew as well.

The younger girl could only gape at Hope, before pleading for her life. “I am sorry, it won’t happen again. I swear, please?!”

Ashlyn looked to Hope, knowing her boss could occasionally be merciful. She watched as emotion passed through Hope’s eyes before her boss slowly shook her head.

“You betrayed me Hinkle, and that won’t stand. Your death will be a message to all those who try to oppose and go against my orders.” Hope turned her back and signaled Ashlyn to do the deed.

One of Hinkle’s crew started to get up but was roughly met with a gun bash to the head by Emily Sonnett. 

Ashlyn laughed softly, admiring Emily’s tenacity. “Alright, the rest of you should probably back up. This is gonna get messy.” She warned, slipping into her cold demeanor. She slid off her suit jacket and passed it to Emily, before taking care to roll up her sleeves.

Hinkle turned to face Ashlyn, knowing very well she wouldn’t survive much longer. “Combat?” She knew Ashlyn wouldn’t back down from a fight. Ashlyn was an enforcer and they weren’t the type to back down from challenges to their dominance. Hinkle was hoping that she could somehow outfight Ashlyn, her odds weren’t the greatest but still higher than fighting a bullet.

The enforcer just stared at Jaelene wondering if she was serious, before passing her gun to Hope who had turned back around. The shock on Hope’s face was evident, it wasn’t often people pulled a hail-mary by trying to fight Ashlyn.  
Upstairs Kelley looked horrified, knowing she was most likely about to witness a brutal murder. She looked to where Carli was hiding behind the crates and raised a brow to ask if she should intervene. Carli frowned but shook her head, it was better not to get involved when it came to Hope Solo cleaning house. 

Kelley could only watch in horror as the Hinkle girl tried to sloppily fight Ashlyn. Ashlyn hardly looked phased as Hinkle landed a few punches against her stomach. It was only about three minutes into the fight that Jaelene pulled a knife from her waistband.

Ashlyn only got angry at that, she saw Hinkle as a pesky fly and the knife as an agitated buzzing. Hinkle managed to slash the knife against Ashlyn side, earning a scream of pain from the enforcer. 

If Hope Solo was worried she didn’t show it, she merely adjusted her stance and watched. She knew that if Hinkle even tried to come after her that Sonnett would put a bullet in the girl’s head. 

It was Hinkle’s cockiness that got her in the end. She swung a bit wildly trying to drive the knife into Ashlyn’s stomach. Ashlyn by that time had enough and was angry. She caught Hinkle’s wrist, stopping the blade about an inch from her stomach. 

With quick precision she drove her knee up into Jaelene’s arm and elbow, dislocating it harshly. She then spun behind the girl, ripping the knife away from her loosened grip. A well-placed kick to the back of the knees drove Jaelene to the ground. Ashlyn grabbed her by the hair, and looking to Hope who gave her a nod, quickly finished the fight by slitting the girl’s throat. 

Ashlyn stepped away from the body and towards the girl’s friends. “Fall in line or leave town, the choice is yours.” She warned, before grabbing her coat from Sonnett. She could hear Hinkle’s crew scurry away, not wanting any part of the enforcer.

Hope glanced at the dead body and then to Ashlyn. “Go get yourself stitched up. Sonny here can take me home.” 

Sonnett nodded at Hope’s request, before handing Ashlyn her weapon back. “Shall I call somebody to dispose of the body?”

Hope nodded simply. “Call some of the others, they will know what to do.” She replied, before placing an uneasy hand on Ashlyn’s shoulder. The two were silent as they shared a glance before Hope turned and left with Sonny.

Ashlyn holstered her gun and put on her jacket. She looked at the dead body and knelt down closing Hinkle eyes. She folded the girl’s arms and sighed softly. “I am sorry kid, just following orders. May the other world be nice to you than this one.” With that, the enforcer got up and left.

Kelley was still in shock, she had witnessed a murder and her partner had done nothing to stop it. She moved down from her spot on the second floor and met Carli in the middle of the warehouse. 

Carli was looking a bit green around the gills, but as she looked to Kelley her expression became grim. “We need to leave.”

“What about the body?” Kelley protested, unsure of why they had to go. They needed to arrest Ashlyn for murder and Hope for being an accessory.

Carli’s laughed bitterly. “It doesn't work like you think it should kid. We need to leave, we weren’t supposed to be here.” Carli warned, before nodding to the exit. “That’s an order, now go.”

Kelley hated it, but she did as she was told. She had a feeling she wouldn’t get the sight of the dead body out of her mind for the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another installment of Mad World. I guess each chapter is like an episode xD Anyways in this episode we get to meet nurse Ali Krieger and find out why she is so angry towards the mob. Also some So'Hara interaction. Why are the Outsiders moving into town? Wha happens when Mallory Pugh meets Jessie Fleming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the latest chapter. Please leave reviews, tell your friends. Seriously I need to find people who are willing to write this stuff with me. It could be a really interesting story.
> 
> Anyways hit me up at Krashlynpride on Tumblr.

For the beginning of a weekend, the Port Charles General Hospital was not all that crowded. Ali Krieger kept checking the waiting room, her gaze searching the entrance. There were a few people, complaining of aches and pains but otherwise, it wasn’t as bad as normal. Until Kyle walked in, then Ali felt like her world had come crashing down.

Her brother’s face was bruised, his left eye swollen shut. He had a busted lip, and he was limping a bit. Ali felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach. She seriously wondered how her brother kept getting into trouble, addiction was a serious thing. If it wasn’t the drugs then it was the alcohol and Ali was getting sick of it. She loved her brother so much and she just wanted to keep him out of trouble. 

"Crap Kyle, what happened to you?" Ali asked as she moved from behind the front desk to guide her brother to a seat. She put on some gloves and began to examine his wounds, a deep frown on her face.

"I mouthed off to the wrong person," Kyle mumbled, unable to look his sister in the eye. He already knew he was a disappointment, he didn't need her confirming it. 

Ali just sighed and shook her head. "I'll take you to the back, maybe Doctor O'Reilly can look yu up and try to fix you face."

Kyle cracked a small smile. "Can't have me looking ugly now can we?" He joked, before wincing in pain.

Ali took off her gloves and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was hard to stay mad at Kyle but he was reckless and she was irritated. "You're an idiot. Now come on." She mumbled, ushering him to the back, where he could get seen and patched up. 

\---

Christen Press was glad to be off work, she loved working with children and as the head of Pediatrics at the hospital, it was always heartwarming when children got to go home. However little kids could also be handfuls and so now that Christen was off from work she was ready for a drink. She felt like she deserved one after the day she had. 

Walking into Tobin's bar, she gave a small smile and wave to Tobin and sat down. Everybody knew Tobin, it was just one of those things. After a few seconds, Alex walked over to Christen and gave a cheesy little smile as a way of greeting.

"What can I get for you Doctor Press?" Alex asked, ever the flirtatious sort.

"Something strong please, I had to tell a patient some bad news," Christen admitted, wanting to drown her sorrows in a drink.

Alex nodded and got her friend a drink before sliding it towards the girl. "I know you can't really talk about it, but I am here for you." Alex offered, trying to be reassuring to her. The brunette waitress could feel Tobin watching her and the good doctor and honestly she wasn't sure who Tobin was more jealous of in that moment. 

Christen managed a weak smile, and then took a long swig of the drink. It burned and caused her to cough a little, which made Alex laugh.

"You are literally the worst Alex Morgan," Christen grumbled, flipping her off playfully.

"Just like that drink I am an acquired taste, but the more you drink the more you become addicted." Alex shot back, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

A blush rose on Christen's cheeks and she ducked her head shyly. She wasn't used to somebody being as blatant as Alex, sure guys were but not many girls around the city were. 

Tobin who had been watching just groaned audibly. That was Tobin's problem she had a crush on both of them, but more than anything she was jealous of just how easily Alex could flirt with people. Tobin was chill and tended to overthink things when it came to relationships. She wasn't sure she could handle somebody like Alex or be deserving of somebody like Christen. 

"I am going on my break Alex, you are in charge. No stealing from the register or I'll know." Tobin called by way of warning, before heading out to the back of the establishment. She needed to clear her mind and think a little bit. 

\---

The view on the little island was beautiful, the stars shining overhead was enough for Erin McLeod. It reminded her of peaceful times, of laying out on her rooftop and watching the stars. She had good memories but the longer that she was in this mafia life the further they seemed to drift away from her. 

She had never really wanted to be part of Tancredi’s crew, let alone become the enforcer for it. Tancredi had saved her one night at a bar, a guy wouldn’t stop hitting on her, and Melissa had punched the guy’s lights out. Erin had been smitten, she had really fallen for Tanc. Tancredi, however, had fallen in love with power and tended to manipulate Erin into doing her bidding. They had broken up, or rather Melissa had cheated on her. Erin wanted out, but she couldn’t completely turn her back on what she considered the only family she had. 

Erin sighed and shifted her position on the dock. She was supposed to be keeping guard over it, not that Alyssa Naeher didn’t have people but Tancredi didn’t completely trust their new ally. That was why she was stuck out here keeping guard over it, while Tancredi was no doubt inside keeping warm by a fireplace or fucking Labbe. 

“You seem tense.”

Erin spun around, hand going to the gun she kept holstered on her side. However, she relaxed when she saw it was Alyssa, well as much as one could relax around a stranger. “Sneaking up on people is a fast way to get shot.”

Alyssa smirked at that and shrugged, looking to the sky. “Yeah well, we all have our time to die.” 

Honestly, the girl wasn't scared of dying, it wasn't something that hadn't been threatened before. To Alyssa death would be a welcomed escape, but she had people to get even with first. There was so much more in the world, and she knew one day she'd see it. 

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine," Erin said, unable to keep from rolling her eyes. She had hated when Tancredi did her dramatic shit, and she hated it even more now that the other woman was doing it. 

Alyssa watched her and then shifted her gaze to the stars. "I prefer moonlight, it keeps the darkness at bay."

Erin scoffed and wondered to herself why the woman was going all fortune cookie on her. "Can I help you with something?" Erin asked looking her patience. The Canadian had been rather short tempered lately.

"You can tell me why you're joined up with these people. You don't seem the cut throat type." Alyssa was genuinely curious. If she was going to team up with the Outsiders, she needed to at least know what she was getting herself into. 

That caught Erin's attention and she quickly turned, her eyes narrowing. "I am making the hard choices so somebody I care about doesn't have to." She trailed off and looked away. She knew better than to show weakness but the thought of Ella had her heart in her throat. Erin knew she had taken the coward's way out, but Tancredi had threatened Ella's safety.

Alyssa hummed softly and clicked her tongue before heading back up the dock towards her mansion. "Well we all have to live with the hands we're dealt I guess. Enjoy the stars." She called over her shoulder, done talking to the girl. Besides Alyssa didn't want to leave the other Canadians in her house for too long. She didn't trust them one bit. 

\----  
Ashlyn's side was starting to bleed heavily. Her shirt was soaked through, and she honestly was not about to bleed on the leather of her SUV seats. Wincing as she got out of the car, she stumbled towards the hospital's emergency room entrance. If anybody questioned it, then Hope would handle it. 

She had barely made it through the door when she staggered and dropped to her knees. She was feeling a bit light headed. Almost immediately Ali was at her side from around the front desk. Ashlyn stared at her, trying to pinpoint where she knew her from. 

"What's wrong?" Ali asked, noticing the blood. "Shit, were you stabbed?"

"Something like that," Ash mumbled, slowly lowering herself the rest of the way to the ground. "I don't feel so well." The enforcer mumbled, laying her head against the cool tile.

"Oh fuck no! You don't get to nap on me! I am not done yelling at your for selling my brother drugs." Ali mumbled, rolling Ashlyn over on her back. She pressed her hands against the bloody wound. "Help! I need some help out here." She called, trying to get assistance from her fellow nurses. 

Ashlyn managed a weak chuckle. "You're that woman....who cornered me. You tried to slap me."

Ali growled in the back of her throat. "Not like you deserved it you criminal." She pressed hard against the wound, earning a yelp before Ashlyn's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

It was then that Ali's fellow nurse Julie Johnston came rushing over. "What do we got Krieger?"

"Knife wound, it seems the patient has lost a lot of blood. She's probably gonna need a transfusion, and we have to get her off the floor. We're going to need some of the doctors to access the damage and make the call if she needs surgery or not." Ali mumbled, thankful that the waiting room wasn't full of people. 

JJ nodded and got up. "I'll get a gurney, and page some doctors. You try and keep the patient stabilized until I get back." 

\---  
Jessie Fleming hadn't wanted to come to Port Charles, but who was she to defy orders. She was earning her stripes and Tancredi had promised her that she had potential. Her father had been a man of great power and she was a legacy of sorts. Jessie just wanted to earn her stripes, but she wasn't sure there was much else out there for her. She had planned to take a few classes at the community college but then Tancredi had decided to move operations up north, to the port city. 

It felt like fate had never done the girl any favors, she had made it into town, having to catch a train up rather than taking a ship. It felt like one bad thing after another was happening to her, ever since she had split with the crew. First, her car had gotten a flat tire, then her windshield wipers went out, and the hotel room she had booked wasn't ready. 

They had stuck her in a smaller room, with a shitty door that wouldn't stay open even if she had tried propping it so it wouldn't close. She walked out of her hotel room, only to realize that she had locked herself out, as the door slammed shut behind her. "Shit!" She cursed, punching the solid door as hard as she could.

A few doors down the hall, a girl poked her head out. Jessie turned to glare at the other girl in an attempt to scare her back into the hotel room. The other girl merely raised a brow in a challenge and tilted her head. 

"You shouldn't glare at people, your face might get stuck like that." The girl piped up, earning a snort of contempt from Jessie.

"Yeah, well maybe you should mind your business." Jessie snapped, before punching the door in front of her again.

The girl frowned at Jessie and rolled her eyes. "Are you always such an asshole to somebody you just met. I can call down to the front desk and have them open your door." She offered, before clearing her throat. "The name is Mal."

Jessie seemed to realize that Mal probably wasn't going to shut up anytime soon. "Jessie." She offered, before turning her full attention back to the girl. She looked her over, trying to get a read on her. Mal looked to be about her age, darker and probably about an inch taller than her. 

"Okay than Jessie, do you want me to call down and have them open the door for you. My godmother owns the hotel, so it won't be a problem." Mal offered, giving her a warm smile.

Jessie blinked in confusion before she realized who she was actually talking to. Mal must have been Mallory Pugh, the goddaughter of Hope Solo, the woman Tancredi was out to usurp in power. "Fuck." She mumbled under her breath. She knew she needed to get out of the hallway and probably as far away from Mal as she could. "Um yes, please call. I need to get into my room. It's urgent."

Mallory was very confused by the other girl's shifty nature. However in Port Charles, everybody was a little weird, so it wasn't like it was a huge secret or something. "Alright, I'll make the call for you." She gave her a warm little smile, before walking into her own room to make the call.

Jessie sighed and slumped down outside her locked door. She was cursing her luck at the moment, Tancredi would have her head if she caught her talking to one of Hope's people. Besides it wasn't like she could just go into her room and get away, she knew her best bet would probably be to just call Erin. Erin would be far for level-headed when it came to this situation, and what Jessie should do.  
\---

“I heard from a source that Hope’s enforcer is in the hospital,” Carli announced, her eyes narrowing as she glanced at Kelley. The rookie detective was staring back at her as if wondering why that should mean anything to her. “I need you to go down there, just keep an eye on things. We don’t need anybody trying to finish the job.”

Kelley pursed her lips, and seemed a bit hesitant, which earned her a stern glare from Carli. “Is that a problem officer O’Hara?” Carli growled, unable to hide the irritation that was dripping from her tongue.

Kelley shook her head, before standing up from her desk. She knew she should keep her mouth shut, and she was really trying. "Are we seriously going to babysit and protect a mobster? That woman is a fucking criminal. You saw her murder somebody."

Carli got in her face knowing it was better that she put O'Hara in her place than the girl getting shot out on the street for mouthing off. "Look here rookie, I don't have time to explain town politics to you. I'm your commanding officer and you're going to do what I say or you can turn in your gun and your badge. Am I clear?" 

"Crystal clear boss." Kelley gave her a very sarcastic salute and set off for the hospital. 

Honestly, with how fucked up this town was Kelley was starting to regret coming there. She drove to the hospital, and got the number for Ashlyn Harris' room moving towards it, only to find it guarded by another person. It was the woman who had held the coats for Ashlyn and Hope Solo.

"I need to get in there so that I can question Ashlyn Harris about her injuries. I'm with the PCPD." Kelley said showing her credentials. 

Emily Sonnett just stared up at her and slowly shook her head. "No can do, I am under strict orders from my boss not to let anybody in there."

Kelley's eyes narrowed and the freckle-faced cop was wondering if the girl was being serious. Kelley pushed her bangs out of her eyes, trying to control her irritation with the whole situation. "You know I can arrest you for obstruction of justice correct?"

Emily frowned and shrugged. "You don't scare me, officer..." She broke off to read Kelley's name badge. "O'Hara. I am far more scared of disobeying my boss than I am of being booked for obstruction." 

The girl's words weren't surprising but they did piss Kelley off. "And who the hell do you think you are?" Kelley asked, finally snapping a little bit.

"Emily Sonnett ma'am. Look I am just following orders, same as you. If you want to talk to Harris, you can ask my boss. She should be finishing up soon." Emily replied, before cracking a tiny smile. "Your accent, you're from Georgia aren't you? Me too."

As much as Kelley wanted to knock the girl silly, she knew she wasn't getting past her. "Fine, I will take a seat and wait for your boss. But I am going to recommend you don't make a habit of getting in my way Ms. Sonnett." Kelley threatened without a drop of humor, before nodding at the question about Georgia. "Yeah Peach Tree." She mumbled, before moving to sit across the hallway and wait for Hope Solo to come out of the room. 

\---  
Everything felt hazy and there was a burning sensation in Ashlyn's side as she started to come around from surgery. The first thing that she noticed was that the walls were painted a rather ugly shade of eggshell white. She blinked a couple of times, trying to take in her surroundings. She heard a chair squeak and quickly twisted her head towards the sound, only to cry out when the action made her dizzy.

"You look downright pitiful in that hospital gown." Hope chuckled, not used to seeing the usually proud and cocky enforcer down on her back. 

Ashlyn groaned and tried to cover her eyes with her hands, wincing in pain. "I feel like shit Solo."

"Honestly you look like shit too." Hope shot back, before leaning back in her chair. Hope had always hated hospitals, the very thought of them made her shoulder ache.She absentmindedly rubbed her shoulder and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in her gut. "The doctor says you're going to be fine."

Ashlyn managed a weak chuckle. "I better be fine, who else would protect your ass? I don't think Sonnett is quite ready for that task."

Hope clicked her tongue and sighed. When she had heard that Ashlyn was in the hospital she had been worried sick. Hope didn't care for many people, she kept her inner circle close for a reason. She did care about her enforcer though, Ashlyn had kept her safe, and had sustained many injuries that should have been Hope's to deal with.

"As you said I'll be fine." Ashlyn mused, not liking that Hope was fussing over her. "Go on and get some sleep, it won't do you any good to be out in the open. People might think you're vulnerable, you should go to your house and maybe keep extra security around you and Mallory until I'm back on my feet." Ashlyn insisted, grunting in pain as she tried to sit up. Ashlyn hated being laid up in bed, it made her antsy. 

Hope just sighed and moved to help Ashlyn. "Alright, I will go. But I am going to send a guard to stand out there for you. Maybe Engen or Syd the Kid." Hope wasn't about to leave her best soldier without protection. She gave Ashlyn a meaningful look, right as the door to the room opened.

Ali Krieger had Emily Sonnett by the ear and pressed against the wall. "Solo call off your dumbass goon so I can check on my patient. I have no time for this shit!" Ali growled, clearly not in the mood.

Hope glanced from the captured Emily to the laughing detective across the hall. Hope did her best to fight a smile of her own. "We were just leaving, come on Sonny."

Ali shoved Emily away watching with satisfaction as Emily rubbed at her ear and glared at her. "You big baby you're fine." She rolled her eyes and walked into the room to check on Ashlyn.

"Do you always rough up people in your hospital?" Ashlyn asked, staring at the brunette nurse. Honestly, Ashlyn had never seen anything as sexy as Ali Krieger in the nurse's outfit. 

Ali shut the door and began to check Ashlyn's vitals and just ignored her question. She didn't want to really have to converse with a mobster any longer than she had too. They pissed her off and Ali had learned to not even try and talk to these people. 

"Your vitals are looking stable, are you in any sort of pain?" Ali asked, trying not to sound bored.

Ashlyn wasn't sure where all the hostility was coming from. "Actually my side is hurting a lot."

Ali moved to her side and gently began probing the flesh and checking it out. "I can give you some pain killers, but some pain is to be expected. You had a deep cut, some of it almost into the muscle. You're lucky you didn't slice too many veins or else you'd have bled out before you even got here."

"And miss the chance to see your beautiful face, not likely." Ashlyn joked, attempting to flirt.

Apparently, the attempt was a bad one, because it caused Ali to push hard against the wound on her side. Ashlyn's eyes bulged and she gasped in pain, tears of anguish filling her eyes as she fought to keep them from falling.

"Fucking bitch what is your problem?" Ashlyn called out, only to be met with Ali's cold gaze.

The brunette had nothing but fire in her eyes. "I am not here to be hit on by you. I am here to give you medicine and get you out. You and your boss may have this town wrapped around your fingers, but not me. I don't like you and I never will. It's because of you and your stupid crew that my brother relapsed." Ali spat, her words filled with hatred and venom. She jabbed her finger hard against the wound, before moving to administer some pain meds to Ashlyn's IV.

Ashlyn was pale and sweating now, her side was tender and throbbing. "You're an asshole you know that. I didn't sell your brother any drugs. You can call me scum but I don't sell drugs." Ashlyn shot back, getting angry at the nurse. She didn't understand what the girl's problem was, but being treated like this was pissing her off.

Ali rolled her eyes and started to leave the room, when Ashlyn grabbed the water cup off the table and threw it at the door, barely missing Ali's head. "I thought nurses made a vow not to do any harm?" Ashlyn yelled at her.

"I kept my vow, otherwise you'd be dead!" Ali yelled back, before leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind her.


	3. All is fair in love, sacrifice and drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex Morgan puts her love of Tobin first, while Carli and Hope get a little closer. Ashlyn proves to be a tough patient and both Mallory and Jessie are surprisingly smart for their young age.

Jessie Fleming sat in the corner of Tobin's bar. She knew that she probably should have been ID and not allowed in since she was only nineteen but Tobin had just given her a stern look and then allowed her into the building. Jessie buried her face in her hands and sighed, wondering how in the world she was going to explain herself to Tancredi. She was supposed to one day take over the business and that meant not losing her cool around her potential rival Mallory Pugh. Pugh was Hope Solo's number one pick and goddaughter, fraternizing with her could mean a death sentence for Jessie though she wasn't sure that death sentence would come from Tancredi or Hope.

"You look, pale kid, you been getting enough sun?" Erin asked as she slid into the booth across from Jessie. She sympathized with the kid, this life was a hard one and honestly, Erin hadn't seen Jessie smile in months. "Why you here, you know Solo's crew hangs close by. This isn't friendly turf kid."

Jessie sighed and looked into Erin's eyes. "I need a new place to stay, Solo's goddaughter lives down the hall from me. She keeps trying to talk to me, she invited me into her room when I got locked out of mine."

Erin looked concerned and raised a brow. "Does she know you kid? Who you are, who you belong to?"

Jessie quickly shook her head and sighed. "No Erin, she doesn't know me."

The older woman's mind was spinning a million miles a minute. She was trying to figure out how to get Jessie out of this mess. "Look you are going to need to stay put, I'll talk to Tanc about getting you moved. Try to avoid the girl if you can, but if you can't just don't let her know who you are okay?"

Erin's response did little to sooth Jessie, but she knew that Erin wouldn't lead her astray, sometimes it felt like she was the only one who truly looked after her. 

A few moments later the enforcer ordered her a milkshake and stood up. "Enjoy your milkshake kid okay? Keep your head down and your nose clean, you'll be fine." Erin ruffled Jessie's hair and then left her alone.

Across the bar, Alex Morgan sat watching everything go down. She nudged Tobin and raised a brow. "What do you make of that?"

"What do I make of what?" Tobin asked, looking up from her phone. She was distracted and that didn't go unnoticed by Alex. 

Alex snatched Tobin's phone and sighed when she saw what Tobin was staring at. "If you like Doctor Press so much, you should ask her out."

Tobin grabbed her phone back and frowned, shaking her head. "No, besides we have something good going between us." Tobin insisted, not wanting Alex to feel slighted.

"Please you and me? You can't even look at me most nights afterward. You like Christen, she's pretty and smart." Alex shrugged, trying to act like it didn't affect her. She loved Tobin probably more than she should, but that meant she wanted the girl to be happy even if it wasn't with her. 

Tobin's frown seemed to deepen and she placed a hand on her shoulder. "I like you too.." She protested, but Alex waved her off and put on a fake smile that not even she was buying.

"Go be happy Heath, call the good doctor. There are plenty of fish in the sea, and she could be your Nemo." Alex could feel her heart breaking and tried to bury it as she made an excuse to take Jessie her milkshake. 

\----

"How's the patient?" Julie asked as she watched Ali checking Ashlyn's chart for the tenth time that morning. She had never seen Ali so bothered by one of their patients before. 

Ali glanced at JJ and shrugged. "Aside from an inflated ego, the patient is fine. Hopefully, she can be released today."

"She was stabbed and had major surgery less than a day ago. I don't think so, what's your beef with her? She's kind of cute, your kind of cute if you know what I mean." JJ wiggled her eyebrows unsure of why Ali was being so hostile.

Letting out a deep breath Ali turned to look towards Ashlyn's hospital room. "I don't care if she was a model, she's a jerk. She works for a jerk, she deserved to be in that bed. She's a filthy low-life criminal who supplies drugs to people in this town."

"So this is about Kyle then? Even if Solo's gang did supply drugs which I am positive they don't, you can't blame them for your brother's decisions. Kyle is a big boy, he has to live with his mistakes Ali. You can't save a man who doesn't want to be saved." JJ replied, giving her a sad smile. She picked up her files and started to walk away, before hesitating. "Oh and Krieger? You need to work on your bedside manner, no more assaulting patients even if you hate them." 

Ali scoffed but she knew that JJ was right. It wasn't correct of her to be injuring Ashlyn any further. She had taken a vow to do no harm, and that was what she had been doing. She grabbed a jello cup and decided it was best to make amends with the enforcer. 

Ashlyn was resting in bed, but the second that Ali entered the room she tried to sit up and winced at the effort. "What do you want?" Ashlyn asked, her eyes narrowing as she prepared to defender herself from the nurse.

"Relax, I am not here to hurt you. I came with a peace offering." Ali held up the jello and offered it to Ashlyn.

"You are giving me jello? How do I know you didn't lace it with something to kill me?" Ashlyn grumbled, hesitantly taking it.

Ali rolled her eyes and tried to count backward from five in her head. "It's the red jello, if I was going to kill you I'd do it with green jello and not waste the red kind."

Ashlyn opened it and took a bite, humming softly. "Yeah, red jello is the best kind. The other kind reminds me of slime." She admitted, before digging into her jello. She still didn't trust Ali, but she was curious as to why the girl had decided to apologize to her. 

Ali watched her eat for a while, busying herself by checking her files. Finally, she broke the silence knowing she needed to talk to her. "If you didn't give my brother the drugs then who did?"

Setting her jello down Ali decided to face the question head on instead of hiding from it. "I know a lower ranking associate who decided to strike out on their own. They thought they could get away with it, Solo dealt with them as soon as she found out. As long as Solo is in charge there will be no drugs running around in this city." Ashlyn promised, staring into her eyes. 

 

The brunette had so many questions for Ashlyn, so many things she wanted to say to her but she knew right now wasn't the time. "Alright, I accept what you're trying to say. I am sorry for hurting you and judging you."

"I don't pretend to be sin-free nurse Krieger. All I am saying is that of this sin I am innocent. If I do find somebody trying to sell to your brother I will handle it personally okay? That I can promise." The enforcer gave her a meaningful look before Ali broke eye contact and made an excuse to leave. 

\---

"Detective to what do I owe the honor?" Hope Solo was amused by the police of Port Charles, far more than she was fearful of them. 

Carli Lloyd gritted her teeth and fought the urge to correct Hope that she had made captain now and was due a little more respect. "I know what you did," Carli said simply.

Hope's eyes twinkled with mischief and she tilted her head thoughtfully. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific Car, I do a lot of things." 

"You ordered your dog to kill the girl. You ordered a hit, and I saw it." Carli had let a lot of things slide since Hope had set up shop in Port Charles, most of it had been Carli following orders.

Hope leaned back in her chair, her hands pressed firmly against the edge of her desk. Carli could see the veins in Hope's neck starting to bulge a tell-tale sign that the mob boss was getting agitated.

"Look all I am saying is that Port Charles is a good city. There are a bunch of hard working folks, that didn't ask for the violence you bring to the city." Carli did her best to put in a polite town. She didn't want any beef with the mob boss, she wanted things to run smoothly.

"You came to my office to tell me to watch my step, is that it detective?" Hope's knuckles were turning white against the desk. She looked about ready to flip the desk and beat the daylights out of Carli.

Carli knew she should back off, but she had never been one to back down from a fight. "I came here to respectfully ask you to not drop bodies in my city."

"Your city?" Hope challenged, she stood to her feet.

Getting in Hope's face, Carli smirked at her. "Yes, my city." 

Hope chuckled and stared her down. "If this is your idea of foreplay detective it could use some work. There are other ways to rile me up." Hope winked at her and then nodded to the door. "We can discuss this whole argument of who's city it is over dinner. Be at my place at 8 tonight, don't be late detective." Hope warned, giving her a stern look. 

Carli was at a loss for words but mumbled an acceptance to the date before leaving. She wasn't sure how that whole thing had just happened, but she knew that Hope liked to throw people for a loop to maintain control. 

"Oh and detective..." Hope waited until she had Carli's attention once more. "Leave your gun and badge at home, I don't like being threatened or insulted in my own home." 

 

\---

Kelley O'Hara stared at the tan guard in front of her. She was supposed to be Carli's back up and yet she couldn't manage to tear her eyes away from the mobster in front of her. Kelley had thought Hope was cute, but there was something about Hope's little minion as well. Emily Sonnett. 

Kelley had read all that she could on the other girl from Georgia. There was something about her that Kelley couldn't quite put her finger on and it was driving her crazy. As if realizing she was being watched Emily glanced up from her post and stared straight towards Kelley.

A glint of recognition entered the mafia member's eyes, and she slowly made her way over to Kelley. "Can I help you, officer?"

"My partner is in there talking to your boss, it's been a while, and I am starting to get worried." Kelley drawled back, her hand moving to rest on the holster of her gun. It was an unspoken challenge, but it only made Emily smile.

"Well Officer O'Hara I can assure you that you're partner is fine. Ms. Solo doesn't care much for interruptions but I am sure she could make an exception for you. Hope loves a pretty face." Emily remarked, clearly amused by how the comment made Kelley flush. Emily narrowed her eyes at the girl and wanted to wipe the smug smile off of her face.

"You know you're working for a killer right?" Kelley asked, trying to think of something else to say but it felt like Emily had thrown the normally perky officer off her game.

Emily shrugged and nodded to the door. "I reckon we're all a little guilty of something, others are just better liars and are more gifted when it comes to hiding it. I don't claim to be a saint Ms. O'Hara, but I am not the real enemy in this town. It's the ones who claim to have your back that will end up putting a knife in it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kelley asked, but before she could get the answer she was seeking Carli walked out of Hope's office. In the second of time, it took Carli to move out of the doorway, Emily Sonnett was back inside Hope's office no doubt standing guard.

Kelley shook her head and looked at her partner who looked a little flustered. "What was that all about? Are you ill?" Kelley inquired, her gaze searching.

Carli frowned and waved her off. "I am fine, Hope is up to something I can feel it. I'm having dinner at her place tonight."

Kelley's eyebrows seemed to disappear in her hairline. "What? Is that wise Captain?"

"She thinks she's in control, but I hold the real power O'Hara, watch and learn." Carli chided, not wanting Kelley to think any less of her. She didn't even like Kelley all that much, she felt like the younger detective was out to try and prove something which was annoying to the older cop. 

\---

Alex knew she shouldn't have done it, honestly, she did. However, she knew that Tobin was too shy to really make a move, and the girl's heartfelt longing was driving Alex crazy and breaking her own heart. Alex rubbed at her own chest, trying to soothe the ache that was blooming like a wildflower inside of it. Loving somebody and watching them pine after somebody else was heartbreaking but never the less, it was what it was. Alex loved Tobin enough to help her get the girl. That was why she had messaged Christen, saying that Tobin had a small medical emergency and needed Christen's opinion.

When the gorgeous woman that was Doctor Christen Press walked in, Alex directed her towards Tobin's office. Alex could feel her agitation dripping away as she watched Christen. The girl was a dose of pure sunshine, and she hadn't done anything wrong worth hating her for. In fact, Alex almost felt like they could be really good friends, and she was in desperate need of those. 

Watching the girl enter Tobin's office, Alex tried to busy herself by attending to the other customer's around the bar. She noticed that the girl she had given the milkshake was still there, lost in thought. Alex walked over to her and offered a hand. "I'm Alex. Alex Morgan." She said trying to be friendly to the younger girl.

"Jessie Fleming." Jessie glanced up at the waitress, her eyes were tired and it was clear she had a lot on her mind. "Thanks for the milkshake, it was really good."

"Would you like another one, you look like you could use it." Alex offered, and when Jessie started to decline she waved her off. "It's for free, I'll buy it for you." Jessie hesitated and then gave a simple nod, another milkshake did sound good.

Alex got her another milkshake and then brought it back to her. Sliding into the booth across from her, Alex gave a warm smile. "So you wanna tell me what's on your mind, Jessie?"

Jessie shrugged and fiddled around with the straw, unsure of even what to say. "Girl problems I guess." She looked up at Alex, trying to figure out what the girl was trying to do. Jessie knew when she was being pumped for information but she didn't know why the girl cared so much about some stranger in the bar.

Alex snorted softly. "Welcome to the club, girls are somehow the worst and the best. There are some good men in this town, my ex Servando he works in the police department, he's a good man. There are some bad ones too, but really girls in the city take the cake when it comes to causing problems of the heart."

 

The younger girl simply shrugged her shoulders. She was new to the town so she didn't know much about the other people, only those that Tancredi had deemed worthy of studying. Jessie watched Alex and then nodded to the bartop, and raised a questioning brow. "I saw what you did just now." She said plainly

"What did I do then Ms. Fleming?" Alex wasn't sure what the girl was going to accuse her off, but she had a feeling it would be interesting.

"I saw you send that girl back to your boss' office, I overheard the two of you talking about a doctor Press and how your boss should go for it. You like your boss, who likes somebody else." Jessie felt bad as she watched the way Alex's face fell. Jessie mentally cursed herself out, she hadn't meant to rub it in Alex's face, she had been trying to compliment her for being selfless. 

"You're either really observant or really nosey kid," Alex grumbled, starting to slide from the booth to get up. 

Catching Alex by the wrist, Jessie stared up at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." She let go of Alex's wrist and sighed softly. "I was trying to say that I admire your selflessness. That was probably painful for you, but I admire your choice, it shows character."

Alex stared down at her and shrugged. "It doesn't matter, all I want is for Tobin to be happy even if it isn't with me. Weren't we supposed to be talking about your girl problems?"

Jessie chuckled and gave a playful tilt of her head. "I'd much rather talk about yours, but I wanna offer you a piece of advice from a younger person's perspective. Don't waste your time on somebody who can't see the good in you and how much you shine. You are going to attract a lot of people, people who deserve you and bring out the best in you. Tobin might be great and so might the good doctor, but you have something they don't have and that's your heart. You'll be okay Alex Morgan, you'll find happiness, whether it be with a wonderful girl or a semi-decent guy." She teased feeling a little bit better since she had first arrived at the bar. She stood up as well and looked Alex square in the eyes, before giving her a nod of approval and leaving.

Alex watched her go and then sighed softly. There were always new faces in Port Charles but Alex had a feeling she would be remembering this one. The girl was certainly interesting. 

\---

In Tobin's office, the bar owner was going through her receipts. The previous owner of the bar, Luke, had not done the best job of keeping things tidy. Tobin was still trying to dig her way out of all the debts that the man had owed. Tobin groaned and buried her face in her hands letting her head slump down and hit the desk.

She hadn't even noticed the door opening until she heard it shut again. She lifted her head off the desk only to be met with the concerned gaze of Doctor Christen Press. Half of Tobin as wondering if she had hit her head hard enough to see a hallucination, the other part was wondering just how to keep Christen there.

"Is your head okay?" Christen asked, looking concerned as she stepped towards the bar owner.

Tobin blinked in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Christen set her medical bag down on the desk and fished out a flashlight so she could check the responsiveness of Tobin's pupils. "Your head waitress she called me and told me you had a small medical emergency." 

"She did what now?!" Tobin squeaked in surprise, her eyes widening almost comically in horror. She couldn't believe that Alex would do that for her, well actually she did believe that the girl would. She cursed under her breath and stared up at Christen. "I am so sorry-"

Christen frowned and cut her off. She placed a cool hand against Tobin's forehead and shook her head. "You're a little warm, where do you feel bad at?" She inquired, before instructing Tobin to follow the light with her eyes and not to move her head. After a few seconds of checking Christen hummed and stepped back.

"Actually aside from a little bit of a headache, I think I'll be okay." Tobin murmured, feeling embarrassed that Christen had come all this way to check on her. "Doctor Press, I am so sorry you had to come all the way out here."

"You can call me Christen, and normally I don't make house calls but I decided to make an exception for my favorite barkeep." Christen gave her a warm smile and then fished in her bag to pull out some Tylenol. "Have you been drinking tonight?" She asked and when Tobin shook her head, Christen handed her some of the medicine. 

Tobin took the pain pills and tried to relax in her seat. It was hard to relax with Christen so close to her, but also she felt a dull ache in her heart. She knew that Alex had done this to help her out, she still had feeling for Alex just like she had feeling for Christen. It felt all messy and complicated, and Tobin hated complications.

"You're looking kind of pale, are you sure you're okay?" Christen hated seeing anybody feeling sick when she could help them.

"Just a little pain in my heart," Tobin mumbled distractedly.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because Christen slipped back into professional doctor mode. She took Tobin's wrist and began counting her pulse. "How long have you been having chest pain? How would you rate the pain on a scale of one to ten, with one being hardly any pain, and ten being the worst pain of your life?" Christen was clearly concerned and wanting to help in any way that she could. 

Tobin realized her mistake and cleared her throat. "It's not that kind of pain doctor, it's more of an emotional pain. You see I really like this amazing girl and I guess the girl I used to be with decided to help me out by calling her here. I feel conflicted I guess because affairs of the heart are rather messy. I don't want to hurt either one of them because they are both amazing women. The one girl though, she makes my heart beat way too fast and I am rather sure she's out of my league. It makes my heart hurt ya know?"

Christen locked eyes with Tobin, her gaze searching. Slowly she smiled and placed a hand on Tobin's cheek. "Well you're in luck Tobin, I'm a doctor and I can fix that."   
\--

Ashlyn had willed herself out of bed, it was dangerous for a mob enforcer to be on her back for too long. A million dirty jokes entered her head at the thought but she pushed them away. She had to get up and start thinking ahead, she needed to get back to Hope's side or at the very least be protecting Mallory. 

She managed to get her jeans on, wincing at how tight they were against her tender skin. She had to hand it to Hinkle, the girl had knifed her pretty good. Ashlyn was pulling on her shirt, a grimace on her face when she heard the door open. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Ali asked, staring at her patient. 

Ashlyn gave her best charming smile and nodded to the door. "I am leaving, I have a job to do."

"I am sure your boss can call another hitwoman to carry out her deeds. You need rest." Ali insisted, giving Ashlyn a look of concern. "Or did you forget that you got knifed?"

Ashlyn chuckled at then winced. "Don't you know Ms. Krieger, that crime doesn't sleep?" She finished fixing her shirt and tried to head for the door, only to be stopped by Ali stepping in front of her. "Please move?" 

"Ms. Harris if you don't get your butt back in bed, I swear to god I'll sedate you," Ali warned, ready to square up against the taller mafia member.

The mental image of Ali trying to fight her was cute and Ashlyn admired her spirit. "Okay little warrior, I have heard you."

"So you'll get back in your bed?" Ali asked surprised that the girl was giving in.

Ashlyn gave her a shit eating grin. "I've heard you and I have decided you're not going to hold me here." She placed a hand on Ali's shoulder and firmly moved her out of the way before leaving the room.

"You're an asshole you know that?!" Ali called kicking at Ashlyn's chin.

"Did you just kick me?" Ashlyn asked, turning to glare at her.

Ali smirked at her and gave a nod. "So what if I did? You were being a butt-head." 

"You grasp on the English language astounds me, Ms. Krieger, it really blows my mind." Ashlyn shot back sarcastically, before continuing down the hallway. 

Ali was fired up now and grabbed the cup that Ashlyn had thrown at her the night before. She chuckled the plastic cup at the back of the girl's head and giggled when it made contact.

Ashlyn turned around with fire burning her eyes. "Are you kidding me? Did you seriously just throw a cup at the back of my head?" She stalked back towards Ali, getting in her face. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You! You are most definitely my problem." Ali shoved at Ashlyn's shoulders, trying with all of her might to push the muscle enforcer back into the hospital room. 

Ashlyn planted her feet making it even more difficult. "No! I wanna go home! You can't keep me here." 

"Aunt Ashlyn?" 

The two adults' heads whipped towards a very confused looking Mallory Pugh. Ali jerked her hands away from Ashlyn, causing the enforcer to almost fall over. 

"Hey kid, I was just coming to find you. Did you bring the car?" Ashlyn asked, recovering from her embarrassment.

Mallory looked from Ashlyn to Ali and then back again. "Yeah, I parked it right outside. Are you ready to go?"

Ashlyn nodded and started to head towards Mallory so they could leave. She looked to Ali who seemed pissed off. "Look if my wound starts hurting I'll call you okay? You can tell me that you told me so." Ashlyn promised.

Ali just flipped her off and walked down the hall to go fill out the mountain of paperwork she would no doubt have because of the enforcer. It was clear the nurse was pissed off.

"Did she really throw a cup at you?" Mallory was shocked, she had never seen anybody disrespect her aunt like that.

"We aren't going to tell your godmother okay kid? Let's just go." Ashlyn led the way out to the car, but she couldn't get the Spitfire nurse off of her mind. There wasn't anything Ashlyn loved more than a challenge and she had a feeling Ali Krieger was going to be a big challenge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some preath, some baby America/Baby Canada, some Harli, and some Krashlyn. What's not to love. Also, some angsty feelings because why the hell not in this gritty story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this update, I wrote it mostly while I've been in bed with the flu. So enjoy all my feels. Leave me some kudos or comments, I love talking to you all. I hope everybody is well, love you guys.
> 
> ~ Becks
> 
> P.S. hit me up on tumblr at KrashlynPride so we can talk about this AU.

Tobin sighed softly as she rolled out of her bed, untangling Christen’s arms from around her. The previous night had been wonderful, yet her heart still hurt. She knew that Alex probably knew she had slept with Christen, hell Alex had set it up. Still, she knew that it was hurting the girl and she didn’t want to do that. 

Tobin tugged a flannel on and began to button it as she made her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and checked her reflection in the mirror. Tobin’s reflection showed her what she already knew, she looked like shit. She glanced back to the bedroom though and couldn’t help but fight the smile on her face.

“No regrets.” She mumbled to herself. She liked Christen and she wanted to be with her, whatever she was feeling for Alex she’d just have to push that to the side. It was a little easier to do when she saw the way the sunlight bounced off of Christen’s features.

“Hey doc, do you need to get up for work?” Tobin asked, pressing a lingering kiss on Christen’s cheek.

The sleeping girl’s features crinkled and then smoothed as she began to wake up. “I do have work today, but not until ten.” She mumbled, her eyes finally opening.

Tobin couldn’t help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips as she watched Christen. As much as she had feelings for Alex, she also had them for Christen. “You’re really gorgeous.”

Christen crinkled her brow again and shook her head. “Thank you Tobs, so are you.” She mumbled letting out a happy little sigh as Tobin began to play with her hair. Having been working a lot of long shifts at the hospital, it felt nice to just be relaxed in a nice warm bed, with a cute girl.

Tobin glanced towards the clock and then back to Christen. “I could make you some breakfast before you go, maybe a coffee or something.” Tobin wasn’t ready for Christen to leave quite yet, and so she wanted to give her a reason to stay or at least comeback

Christen locked eyes with her and nodded slowly, knowing that the mention of breakfast had her stomach grumbling. She was pretty hungry and she and Tobin had worked up quite a sweat the night before.

“Well clearly my stomach has spoken for me, I am down.” Christen mused, rubbing her stomach before sitting up. She noticed Tobin blatantly staring at her and giggled as she pulled the sheet up to cover herself. “You’re really insatiable.” She growled, gently pushing Tobin’s shoulder, to try and get the girl up.  
“Can you blame me though Doctor Press? Because damn.” Tobin let her gaze trail hungrily over the doctor before she got up and moved to go cook the good doctor some breakfast.  
\--  
Mallory Pugh was headed back to her hotel when she noticed a familiar face on the side of the road. It took Mallory a second to realize that the girl was familiar because it was the same girl who had gotten locked outside of the hotel room down the hall. 

It only took Mal a split second, before she made the decision to pull over and get out of the car. She had been driving back from the hotel after dropping Ashlyn off at Hope’s. Mallory would one day inherit the business but right now she was still a kid in their eyes, and the adults didn’t want her getting involved just yet. 

“Hey, do you need a lift?” Mallory called, giving an easy smile to Jessie. 

Jessie had been lost in her own mind but hearing Mallory’s voice had her head jerking up. She locked eyes with the girl and gaped at her for a second. She could see the amused look she was being given, but the girl was causing her brain to short circuit. 

Jessie thought about how silly this was, to be running into the girl that would one day be her rival. Mallory didn’t even seem to know that fact, which was nice because it meant that Mallory wasn’t trying to kill her. It took Jessie almost a full minute to realize that the girl was speaking again.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Jess asked, shaking her head to clear the dazed feeling she had. 

Mal giggled and arched a brow. “I was asking if you wanted a ride back. It’s getting late, and Port Charles isn’t the safest.” She wasn’t sure why this girl was acting so weird around her. Mal just wanted to chalk it up to a possible crush. 

“Oh, I am sure I could handle myself.” Jessie insisted, knowing full well that Tancredi had insisted on making her practice different types of fighting. 

Mallory gave her a once over and then snorted. “No offense, but you look like you’d get knocked over by a gentle breeze.”

Jessie scoffed and folded her arms. “That wasn’t cool.” She muttered, having half an urge to just flip the girl off. Still, she knew better than to disrespect one of Hope Solo’s crew members, let alone Hope’s god daughter. 

“I didn’t mean to offend you, I did say no offense.” Mallory pointed out.

“Just because you say no offense, it doesn’t void the offensive thing you’re going to say.” Jessie shot back, irritated with the other young woman.  
That only served to make Mallory more amused. She had never had somebody really talk back to her or even treat her the way that Jessie was. It was almost refreshing in a weird sort of way. 

“Why don’t you come with me? You’ll get to the hotel faster” Mal suggested, finding herself almost wishing to spend time with Jessie.

“I don’t think that is a good idea.” Jessie felt hesitant to do that, she knew that if Tancredi found out she would be toast. Tancredi would either want Jessie to use Mallory or kill the girl, and she didn’t want to do that.

Mal shrugged and turned to walk away before something stopped her. “Look I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. I don’t...I don’t have many friends my age, I’ve been kind of sheltered. Can we be friends please?” Mal asked, hoping that perhaps Jessie would give her a chance. 

Jessie wanted to tell her no, that it was a bad idea for them to be friends. She even opened her mouth to tell the girl just that, but then she made the mistake of looking into Mallory's eyes. Her heart lurched almost painfully in her chest, leaving her feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her. Every single thought that was screaming and ranting to her about how this was a bad idea, seemed to get silenced. She couldn't crush the girl's hopes, and maybe they could be friends. It'd have to be a secret but it was possible.

"Please?" Mallory pleaded, she wanted a friend her age desperately and not just some baby sitter her god mother had assigned.

"Fine, I'll be your friend. But we have to keep it on the down low okay? I don't want any trouble." Jessie warned, feeling like her conditions were fair. She didn't want either of them to get hurt. 

Mal launched herself at Jessie and hugged her tightly. "Oh, we're going to be the very best of friends I am sure." She replied.

Jessie simply rubbed her back, doing her best not to let the girl's perfume cloud her judgment. This girl was going to be the death of her, she was sure. 

\----

Carli checked her appearance in the mirror or her car, she had put on a form fitting green dress, and she looked rather dressed up for such a simple dinner at a mobster's house. She wanted to chalk up this meeting as her getting Hope wrangled back into the good side of the law. She wanted to make sure the mobster knew just who had the upper hand. 

Though as she walked up the path way to Hope's large three story house, she had a feeling she was in for a rude awakening. She could make out at least four armed guards, five including the one who had opened the gate to let her on the property. There was no doubt more inside, and Carli was beginning to wonder if she had made a grave miscalculation. 

She was here at Hope's house with no backup, no gun or badge on her, well she did keep a gun in the trunk, but still. She had no doubts about just how ruthless Hope could be. Carli checked her watched, it was seven fifty-three, she still had time to just get in her car and drive off. 

However right as she was about to turn and leave, the front door opened. Emily Sonnett stepped out and tilted her head. "You're a bit earlier than Hope had anticipated, she is finishing up a meeting, but please by all means come in side." 

Carli grimaced but did as she was instructed moving past the Mafia soldier to walk inside. She glanced over at Sonny and raised a brow. "Do you ever get to go home and not be on the job?"

Emily merely chuckled and shrugged. "I like my job and I like keeping Hope safe. But if you must know, I do have a room here." She said, a dopey little smirk on her face. Leading the way into a dining room area, Emily nodded to a seat. "Go ahead and sit, I'll let the boss know you are here." 

Carli gave a nod of thanks and began to take in her surroundings. She was making a mental diagram of Hope's house in her head, anything that would help her if she one day needed to take down the mob boss.

At precisely 8 (Carli knew this because Hope's clock started chiming at the top of the hour), Hope walked out of a room that had branched off of the dining room. 

"Well looks like you clean up well." Hope gave a playful little grin, her eyes intense as ever and trained on Carli pinning the girl to her seat.

"Yeah well, I don't think you're the type of woman who likes to be kept waiting," Carli replied, looking over the casual suit Hope had settled for. It was almost unfair how badass Hope looked in just about anything. 

As if Hope could read her mind, the mob boss simply gave a flirty smiled and called to one of her guards to bring them their dinner. It was hard not to be amused by the officer, Hope felt like the girl was far too tightly wound and this was making it easier for Hope to get her off her game.

"So you said that we would be discussing who's town it is?" Carli asked, trying to get some semblance of control back on her side.

"My-My, straight to the point. I like that about you detective." Hope leaned back in her chair and pressed her palms flat against the table. "I know you don't like me allegedly dropping bodies in your city, but have you considered that if I was doing what you accuse me of, that it'd be for the great good?" 

Carli's eyes narrowed and she longed for nothing more than to call Hope out on her shit. "Killing somebody is not the greater good Solo."

Hope arched a brow and snorted. "So because you carry a badge, you get to be judge, jury, and executioner?" Hope rolled her eyes, her knuckles turning white against the table. "You murder people all the time in the name of justice detective, the only difference between you and me, is I don't have a badge and yours is stuck up your ass." Hope snapped, losing her temper for a moment. 

Carli frowned and looked to the ground. She knew she was on some dangerously thin ice, she was here without her weapons and if she provoked Hope it could mean the end of her life. 

The both of them were silent for a moment before Hope finally decided she had, had enough. 

"I apologize, that was rude of me to say that. Ever since I've come to Port Charles, your crime rates have dropped. If you want to call me evil, then fine. But I am the lesser of all the evils you could have. I don't force kids into the drug or sex trade. If drugs are brought into my city than I am aware of it. Drugs are messy so I try to keep them off. Do I gamble, yes? Do I probably break lots of your other laws, yes? But I keep my people in order, and I keep ordinary citizens safe from being sold." Hope knew she was flawed, she wasn't perfect. Her ways probably weren't the cleanest, but in the grand scheme of things, it could always be worse.

Carli shook her head in disgust. "You still hurt people and the fact that your slimy deals with the Commissioner have us looking the other way makes me sick." Carli challenged, growing angry. She couldn't believe that Hope was trying to justify her crimes by saying she wasn't the worst out there.

"Well, maybe you should leave Port Charles then." Hope retorted, her gaze both icy and hard. 

"You murdered that girl in the warehouse. You purposely had your lap dog kill her, and I will not be intimidated by you and your goon squad." Carli was in disbelief, it didn't matter how attractive Hope was, her skewed sense of right and wrong was appalling. 

Hope gritted her teeth, she was done playing games with the cop. "Get out of my house, and don't come back!"

"Oh, believe me, I will be back! I'll be back with a search warrant, and I will personally handcuff you and throw away the key." Carli hissed, rising from her chair.

Hope just smirked at her. "Promises, Promises detective. Your talk is cheap, now leave!" 

Carli huffed and stormed out, leaving Hope to visualize the smoke coming out of the detective's ears. Hope was banking on the fact that her people had put a tracker on Carli's vehicle. If the girl was going to be a thorn in her side, then Hope at least wanted to know where she was at.  
\---

“Is there honestly no place in this town, where I can get away from you?” 

Ashlyn turned her attention towards Ali, not at all surprised that the feisty nurse would be the only one with enough balls to disrespect her. Ashlyn had left Hope’s after her meeting and had gone to the bar to drink. Her sides still aching, she had wanted to drown her pain in alcohol.

“Technically I was here first,” Ashlyn said, before turning her attention back to the beer she had been nursing for the past twenty minutes.

Ali growled and snatched the beer away from her. “You just got out of the hospital, you can’t be drinking!”

Ashlyn was livid as she watched the nurse snatch away her alcohol. “Are you being serious right now? Who do you think you are?” Ashly was tired, her side was sore and this nurse was getting on her bad side.

“I am the woman who had to save your life. Now stop being a jackass, and go get some sleep or something.” Ali challenged. She was tired from work, she wanted a drink of her own and to go home. Well more than that, she was hoping to get laid. It had been a while and honestly, the girl needed a little stress relief.

“You know you’re really infuriating.” Ash stood up and grabbed her leather, roughly shoving her arms through it, wincing as it pulled at the stitches on her side. 

Ali rolled her eyes but she hated to see people in pain, even if they did deserve it in her opinion. “Come here, let me see before you rip out your stitches.” Ali hissed, lifting up Ashlyn’s shirt a bit to check the wound.

Ashlyn froze and tensed at the girl’s cold touch. She hadn’t expected it and she very rarely let anybody this close to her. “What are you doing?” She finally stammered out.

“Checking your wound, relax will you?” Ali muttered, gently prodding at the tender flesh.

“Ouch stop it. Your hands are freezing.” Ash jerked away from her and fixed her with a glare. She pulled her shirt down, trying to put some space between her and the nurse.

Ali snorted and crinkled her nose. “Who would have thought, the big, bad enforcer made into a wimp by cold hands.” Ali was trying to keep her anger, but the more she stayed close to Ashlyn, the more she felt it drifting away. 

“You’re so fucking funny.” Ashlyn sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was tired and her side was killing her. 

“Look I don’t want to fight with you, but really you shouldn’t be drinking. You should probably head home and get some rest.” Ali’s voice had softened. She was trying to be kinder now, too tired from work to even really want to bicker.

Ashlyn could tell the nurse was tired, while Ali was beautiful Ashlyn could tell she hadn’t gotten enough sleep. “I think we could be friends you know? I mean if we both pulled the stick out of our asses.”

Ali shrugged her shoulders and winced in pain at the knot of tension in her back. “Yeah probably, anyways I guess I’ll see you around Harris,” Ali mumbled turning to leave.

“Do you want me to walk you out?” Ashlyn offered, wanting to at least make sure the nurse made it to the car okay. “It’s the least I could do since you did save me and all.”

The nurse seemed to contemplate the mobster’s offer before nodding. “Yeah I guess, that wouldn’t be so bad.” 

\---  
Jessie wasn't sure how she had been convinced to let Mal into her room. She knew she had accepted the girl's request to be friends but somehow the girl had sweet-talked her way into Jessie's room. Jessie was trying to think of a way to politely kick her out, but she couldn't deny that she was having fun with Mal. The girl was a bundle of energy, she was fun and exciting in a way that Jessie hadn't experienced.

"Alright what book was better Twilight or Hunger Games?" Mal asked, bouncing on Jessie's bed excitedly. She had made herself at home and was doing her best to try and get to know all she could about Jessie.

Jessie crinkled her nose. "Neither, they both suck. Though I do have to admit that Kristen Stewart is a babe."

Mal gave her a confused look and tilted her head. "You like girls?"

Jessie blushed and gave a light shrug of her shoulders. "I guess so, I mean girls have always been more appealing to me. Does that matter?"

"Of course not, I just... want to get to know you." Mallory moved off the bed and joined the Canadian on the floor. "How did you know you liked girls?"

"I guess the same way you knew you liked boys?" Jessie wasn't sure where Mallory was going with this. This girl was a raging wildfire of dangerous possibilities and yet Jessie was still here waiting for the inevitable moment she'd get burned.

Mallory thought about this before chewing on her bottom lip. "My Aunt Ashlyn is gay, she's one of the coolest people I know. I always wanted to be like her, but I never really gave myself the chance to think about girls in a romantic sort of way. It was always kind of off limits?" Mallory wasn't sure how to explain what she was trying to say. She could tell by the other girl's sympathetic gaze, that Jessie at least understood a little. 

"Have you ever kissed a boy?" Jessie asked suddenly. She tried to keep herself from blushing anymore, but she was curious to know about Mallory's past. If they were going to be friends, she assumed she might as well try and act the part.

"Yeah, and it was gross. He tried to stick his tongue in my mouth. Have you ever kissed a girl?" Mallory was positive that Jessie probably had a lot of experience and yet it was a surprise to her when the girl shook her head. "Never?"

Jessie didn't much care for being put on the spot, her mind was screaming at her to change the subject. "I guess the opportunity never presented itself." She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, trying to look anywhere other than the girl across from her.

"Kiss me?" The words out of Mallory's mouth were unsure but as she cleared her throat, she tried again. "You could kiss me, I mean. It'd give you a first kiss with a girl, and let me re-do my first kiss. It's what friends do right? Practice with each other?"

Jessie looked alarmed, a million reasons blinking her mind about this being a bad idea. Still, she couldn't help herself as she scrambled forward, to press her lips against Mallory's.

The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before the door to Jessie's room opened. Jessie roughly shoved Mallory away and looked startled towards the door as Erin walked in.

Erin had come over to tell Jessie that Ella was going to be arriving soon. She had wanted to gush with Jessie about Ella, Erin was excited that her girlfriend was coming into town. Erin knew that Ella would look out for their younger friend and keep her out of trouble. However as Erin took in the sight before her, she had a sinking feeling that Jessie had already found trouble.

"Well, shit!" Erin remarked, looking from a confused Mallory to a clearly embarrassed and ashamed Jessie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mallory and Jessie get caught kissing by Erin who warns Jessie to stay away. Erin also gets to reunite with Ella which eases her stress. Alex is hopelessly in love with Tobin but keeps pushing her towards Christen, who Alex still can't find a reason to hate. Ali has to face the facts that her brother has a problem she can't really help with. Ashlyn goes to threaten Carli, and Kelley needs to not provoke the shark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody so it's been a while since I updated Mad World, but I hope an almost 6,500 word update will make help you forgive me for that. School has been crazy and I've been injured and super sick. I miss you and I love you all so much. I have been at least starting to plot out a sequel for Finding Home. I've gotten a couple hundred words down for it, but we'll see what happens. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr at @krashlynpride
> 
> Let me know if you guys loved it and leave me kudos please
> 
> ~ Becks.

_-At Jessie’s hotel room-_

Erin wasn't sure who in that hotel room was more shocked by her walking in. Jessie looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her up and Mallory looked like she was ready to fight her for interrupting a moment. This was not good, not good at all. All Erin could see was how angry Tancredi was going to be that her protege was kissing Hope Solo's heir. This was the kind of thing that wars were fought over. 

The idea of having to enforce Tancredi's discipline on Jessie was not something Erin wanted to think about. She didn't want to hurt either of the girls before her, she wanted to protect them. 

"Erin it's not what it looks like," Jessie said, her brain finally kicking in enough to defend herself. She didn't want Erin to go running to Tancredi and get her in trouble. Jessie was clearly scared and shaking, Erin's approval mattered to her and she had just been caught breaking an unspoken rule. 

Mallory turned to look at Jessie, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "Is this your mom or something?" She was confused as to who this woman was, and why she had a key to Jessie's room.

Erin looked slightly offended. "I am not that old kid. No, I am a family friend though and I think you should leave." Erin insisted, knowing that this was going to end badly one way or another. She could see that Jessie was having some sort of feeling towards Mallory and Erin wanted to save her from the pain that was gonna come her way. 

“Jessie do you want me to leave?” Mallory asked, not wanting to go just yet. She was enjoying talking to Jessie and she felt like they needed to at least talk about the kiss. “Please don’t kick me out.” 

“Are you stupid? I said get out!” Erin roared advancing on Mallory. She felt bad for the scared look that entered the girl's eyes. But it was better that the girl be scared of her, rather than dead at the hands of their gang. 

Mallory looked from Jessie to Erin and then got up. She felt a little hurt that Jessie wasn't trying to defend her, but she quickly got up and shoved her way past Erin out of the room. She slammed the door behind her, leaving the two Canadians alone in the room. 

"You didn’t have to yell at her Erin. Are you gonna tell Tanc?" Jessie asked as her voice trembled, unable to look Erin in the eyes. She felt like a scolded child, having to wait for the spanking that was no doubt coming. 

"Of course not, I don't want you dead or her dead for that matter." Erin sighed and moved to sit down on the bed. "Kid you can't keep seeing her, you have to stay away from her." 

Jessie frowned and shook her head, she was frustrated. She had been trying to stay away from Mal, it wasn't like she had asked to be picked up by the girl. "I didn't ask for this, she gave me a ride home and invited herself into my room." 

Erin snorted and shook her head. "You just happened to be kissing her when I walked in?" She wanted to protect Jessie, but she couldn't do that if the girl was so insistent on blowing up her life. "You know that nothing can happen between you two. If her godmother doesn't kill you, you know Tanc will. Or Tanc will ask you to kill her, you're smart Jessie think this through." 

"I am not stupid Erin, I know the cost." Jessie fired back in agitation. 

"Well then stop acting stupid!" Erin growled, the harsh words hanging in the air between them. 

Erin had never really been mean to Jessie, she had always been one of the few people to show her kindness. So, to hear the way Erin was talking to her, well it hurt. Jessie's face crumbled and she quickly turned away, trying to blink back tears. 

"Kid... I am sorry." The enforcer could tell that she had hurt the younger girl. She reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but Jessie jerked away and stormed out of the room, slamming the door much like Mallory had. 

Jessie didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get out of this stupid town. She hated it here, she hated that she was supposed to take over an organization she didn't even want in the first place.  
\---  
_  
-At the hospital-_

Alex Morgan was in pain, she had managed to slice open her palm at the bar with a broken glass. It was bleeding pretty bad which was why she had driven herself to the hospital. She was going to just get some stitches in the er when the last person she had wanted to see spotted her. 

"Alex?" 

The server did her best not to grimace and painted a small smile on her face as she looked up into the worried eyes of Christen Press. 

"Hey, Christen," Alex replied, giving a wave with her good hand. 

"What are you doing here? Why are you not at the bar?" Christen asked, before glancing down at Alex's hand. "Shit, you're bleeding, alright come on. I'll take you back." Christen moved closer to the girl taking a hold of her elbow to help her up and guide her to the back. 

"Aren't you a children's doctor though?" Alex was confused and she really didn't want to be around Christen. She felt like they were opposites, she knew that Christen was very likable and a great person, still she didn't want to be around the woman who had slept with Tobin. Alex had flirted with Christen a lot at the bar, but now that she knew that Tobin cared she was trying to back off. 

Christen giggled softly and nodded. "Yes, I am a pediatrician. I think I can handle giving you some adult stitches though." She led Alex to a room and sat her down before inspecting her hand. 

Alex watched her while she worked, wincing as Christen had to use some tweezers to pull some glass out of the cut. She could see why Tobin liked the doctor, Christen was smart and good-looking, she was also gentle and didn't seem as tainted by the darkness that was the city. 

Christen glanced up and noticed Alex checking her out. “You know Alex, I have to say I am a little disappointed you aren’t your usual flirty self.” She chuckled softly and began to stitch the wound. "So you enjoy working with Tobin?"

“Must be the pain I guess.” Alex flinched, though she wasn't sure if it was Tobin's name or the fact that there was a needle stitching together her skin. "Uh yeah, she's a great boss." 

"She has a lot of pictures of you two in her house." Christen was trying to be conversational, but she could tell that Alex was uncomfortable. "Were you guys a thing?" 

The bar server glanced away, blinking back tears that she swore had to do with her hand and not the emotional turmoil she was feeling. "Just friends who kept each other warm. I know she likes you a lot." Alex forced the words out, she wanted Tobin to be happy even if it wasn't with her. 

Her answer surprised Christen, the doctor wasn't sure why Alex was so willing to just back off. "You like her though?" 

"It doesn't matter," Alex said sharply, before locking eyes with Christen. "If it's okay with you I'd rather not talk about it. She likes you and it's clear you like her, so could you maybe not rub it in?" Alex mumbled relieved that it looked like the doctor had finally finished stitching her hand. 

Christen released her hand before leaning back in her chair. "Try to keep the stitches dry, you can have them taken out in a couple of days. You're free to go I guess." 

"Thanks," Alex replied, before quickly getting up and leaving. Alex wanted so badly to hate the kind doctor but she couldn't find a good enough reason. Alex couldn't fault Tobin for choosing the girl, Chris wasn't a bad choice at all. She fled to her car as quickly as she could, wanting to put as much distance as she could between her and Christen.  
\----  
_  
-At Hope’s mansion-_

Ashlyn had just started to head home from walking Ali to the car when she had received a text from Hope summoning her to a meeting. Ashlyn knew better than to keep her boss waiting so she made her way over, nodding to Sonnett as she bypassed her and headed straight into Hope's office. 

Hope looked up at Ashlyn from her files and nodded for her enforcer to sit down in one of the leather chairs. "I assume you know why I called you here." 

"You have a problem of some kind and need me to fix it," Ashlyn replied humorlessly. She was tired and she wanted to go sleep, but her business came first it always did. "Who needs to be talked to?"

Hope gritted her teeth as she recalled the conversation with Carli, the pesky little police captain was getting too big for her position. "I need you to remind somebody who owns this town. You know that pesky police captain Carli Lloyd?" When Ashlyn nodded in the affirmative, Hope continued. "She thinks she's going to someday kick us out of this city. She needs us. I put a tracker on her car" She offered Ashlyn the GPS. 

Ashlyn sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, before taking the tracker. She cared about Hope she did, but the girl had an ego and when it came to people offending her, Ashlyn was the one who had to clean up the mess. "Consider it done boss." She stood up and gave a nod of respect before turning to leave. 

"Take Sonny with you, Emily needs to get some experience handling these affairs," Hope called, giving the enforcer a look.

Ashlyn gave a little salute before heading out to go grab Sonny. "Come on Sonnett, you're with me." 

Emily looked confused but didn't question it and quickly followed the enforcer. Emily wanted to ask where they were going but she knew better than to ask Ashlyn any questions when the older woman seemed to be in a mood. 

Ashlyn drove them towards the police station, knowing it was a ballsy thing to do to go there and threaten a police Captain. Still, it was late enough that hopefully there wouldn't be too many people loitering about. She turned to look at Sonnett, who was waiting obediently for instructions. 

"Let me ask you a quest Emily, why did you get into this profession?" Ashlyn asked, wondering why the young girl would be so willing to throw her life away for Hope. Surely they all had their reasons, but Ashlyn had never cared enough to ask the girl until now. 

"I guess I never really had people who cared for me and Hope offered me that. I wanted to make something out of myself." Emily replied glancing out the window. "I actually thought I could make it out of this town, as you know not many people do." 

Ashlyn knew that much was true, not many people did make it out of the place. She supposed it was simply because if you did leave it was only in a body bag or by an act of God.

The duo was silent as they made the way into the Port Charles Police headquarters. A few people looked up seemingly bored out of their minds. The second they realized it was Ashlyn Harris, they all quickly became alert. 

Kelley O'Hara who was at her desk stood up and faced the two mobsters. "Can I help you two with something? Maybe you're here to confess to one of your many crimes, I mean in that case we can book an interrogation room." Kelley called out, not all about to back down. This wasn't the mob's jurisdiction and she wasn't gonna let them run it like it was. 

"You lack manners detective, it's quite appalling. I am here to see Captain Lloyd." Ashlyn said, her voice cold and steely. 

"Oh look at you the mob enforcer knows big words. Perhaps you should have called ahead and booked an appointment, she's busy," Kelley said firmly, her hand moving to the holster of her gun in warning. She knew she was antagonizing the taller woman but she didn't give a shit. 

Ashlyn gritted her teeth, her jaw clenching and unclenching as she tried to push down her agitation. It had been a long night and she was tried. She just wanted to go home and sleep, besides the fact that her side was on fire. "She'll make time for me." Ashlyn finally spoke, fighting to keep her voice even. 

Kelley locked eyes with her and then grabbed her phone calling Carli's office. A few moments later Carli was walking out and ushered her Ashlyn into the officer. 

"O'Hara keep an eye on that one," Carli said, pointing to Emily. 

Kelley rolled her eyes, hating that once again she was being cut out of the information loop. Kelley was really beginning to have a dislike for the city and for all the dirty backroom meetings these officials had with the mob. She gestured for Emily to sit, bitter about having to babysit. 

Ashlyn strolled into Carli's officer and made herself comfortable. She knew if she could just get Carli to fall back into line, then everything would be good. 

"Let me guess Hope sent you? No doubt to teach me a lesson about manners?" Carli rolled her eyes, sitting across the desk from Ashlyn. "If you're here to kill me, they'll kill you before you make it out the front door." 

"I am not here to kill you. I am simply here to remind you that this city is better with Hope at the helm. If you respect her, she'll respect you. It's a two-way street, Carli." Ashlyn reminded firmly, she fixed the girl with an intense look that would have others cowering in fear. "We make better friends than enemies, I am sure your department knows this." 

Carli's eyes narrowed. "You have some nerve threatening me in my own office Harris. I saw you kill Hinkle, you slit her throat." Carli knew she shouldn't be playing that card. 

The blonde hesitated but only for a moment. "If I was threatening you, you would be well aware of it. I am doing you a kindness, and I am going to do you one more. You forget what you think you might have seen at that warehouse. You go home and maybe take a little vacation because I think you're a little overworked and that has made you forget your place." Ashlyn's tone had taken on a sinister edge. 

She was done playing around and being judged by people who knew nothing about her. "Stay away from Hope and mind your own business detective." Without waiting to be dismissed Ashlyn stood up and walked out, leaving her words hanging in the air. 

Emily stood up the second Ashlyn exited the room, and giving a nod to Kelley she followed Ashlyn out into the cold Port Charles night.  
\---  
_  
-At the Port Charles bus depot-_

“You know you could look a little bit more excited to see me.” 

Erin’s head popped up at the sound of Ella’s voice. She hadn’t got to see her in what felt like way too long. Erin crossed the room in wide strides capturing Ella in her arms. “God I missed you, Ella.” She cried, burying her face in the girl's shoulder and just inhaling deeply. Ella felt like home to her, the girl always smelled like fresh rain and faintly of coffee.

Ella giggled and threw her arms around Erin’s neck. She had just gotten off the bus at the depot and she was just glad to be back in Erin’s arms. “I missed you too babe. You look stressed is everything okay?” 

The mobster shook her head. “Not even a little bit. I’ve been trying to keep Jessie out of trouble and Tancredi is being all crazy and not thinking logically.” Erin explained, feeling like she was atlas with the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

“Let Labbe handle Jessie, why don’t you just forget everything going on for like an hour. I need some us time and I’m also hungry.” Ella knew Erin’s problems were big, but she at least wanted to give the woman a sense of normalcy every once and while. 

Erin melted into the girl’s embrace and just kissed her softly. There was nobody on the planet that meant as much to Erin as Ella did. The woman was her world, nobody had ever wanted to make Erin be the best version of herself. 

Ella grinned against her lips and then pulled away. “Is there any place to get a good milkshake in this city?” 

“Yeah at this little bar, I think it’s probably the place with the best tasting milkshakes anyway, which I mean is surprising since it’s a bar.” Erin laughed and took the girl’s bags, carrying them out to the car. She knew it was dangerous for Ella to be in Port Charles not just because of the rival gang but also because Tancredi hated here too. 

“It’s a date then baby.” Ella mused, squeezing Erin’s hand before climbing in the car. "You can tell me all about your Jessie and Tancredi problems after dinner." 

\---  
_  
\- On Alyssa Naeher’s private island-_

"You can't afford to be distracted, Jessie." 

Jessie was trying to focus on what Tancredi was saying, she knew Melissa was trying to groom her for greatness. However, no matter how hard Jessie tried to focus, thoughts of Mallory drifted to the forefront of her mind. Tancredi had summoned Jessie to Naeher's island so that they could have a meeting. Tancredi, as usual, had insisted that they spar while they talked, to make sure that Jessie was in good form to take over. Tancredi hated weakness and Jessie knew it, but she couldn't get Mallory out of her mind and it cost her.

The whole forty minutes they had been sparring Tancredi had been yelling at her for one thing or another. Jessie typically tried to avoid the leader's wrath but the woman was pissed. Sweat was pouring into Jessie's eyes and with the setting sun, it was making it harder to see.

Apparently, Tancredi was growing tired of Jessie not listening to her, so with a savage shoulder tackle, Tancredi took the younger girl to the ground and locked in an armbar. 

"You're sloppy, you need to be fighting to survive." Tancredi wrenched back on the girl's arm, not letting go until Jessie was screaming and tapping out. 

Jessie had tears streaming down her face now, and drew her hurt arm to her side. She glared up at Tancredi, wanting to wipe the smug look off her face. 

"Why are you not focusing?" Tancredi asked she expected more out of Jessie. "Your father would be ashamed of this pathetic display. Are you fucking crying you coward?."

That comment fired the younger girl up. "Don't bring him into this Tanc." Jessie pushed herself to her feet and wiped her tears with her good hand. "Go again."

Tancredi had to admire the girl's tenacity, but she wasn't going to let her win. "You need to be fast and agile, show no mercy to those who oppose you," Tancredi warned, moving forward to advance on Jessie who was scrambling back to defend herself.

Jessie tried to duck under one of Melissa's punches, only for the girl to catch her by the hair. Melissa dragged her back and forced the girl to her knees. 

"If I was anybody else, you'd be dead. I'd have slit your throat." Melissa threw her roughly to the ground and walked away towards the main building, leaving Mallory alone outside on the sparring mats. "Don't come back here until you have your head on straight." Was the last words Melissa said.

Jessie lay on the mat, far too tired to even get up. She didn't know why she was being punished but she wondered if maybe Erin had ratted her out. She didn't think Erin was the type, but anything was possible. 

A moment later Stephanie Labbe was at her side, gently prodding her to try and get the girl up off of the ground. Stephanie was typically tasked with looking after Jessie. 

"Your wrist looks a little swollen, but I don't think she broke it." Stephanie mused as she accessed the girl's wounds. She felt bad for her, felt like the girl was being unfairly punished. Still, even though she was sleeping with Tancredi, Melissa knew better than to actually voice her displeasure or complain. 

Jessie watched the woman carefully, before looking away. "Why do you stay with her?" She didn't understand it, sure Stephanie could be intense but she wasn't mean or cruel like Tancredi was. Jessie didn't understand why people like Erin and Stephanie could end up mixed up with a heartless bitch like Tanc.

"She is loving ya know when you're on her good side. She cares for you, she just doesn't know how to show it." Stephanie felt guilty for staying with Tancredi, but she was doing it to stay alive. "She has her good moments when she isn't being violent."

"I doubt she cares that much, I am replaceable. Everybody is replaceable to her, just look at Erin." Jessie remarked bitterly. She wanted to go back to her hotel room and sleep. It had been a shitty day all around and she was done being Tanc's punching bag

Stephanie winced at the girl's words, mostly because Tancredi had cheated on Erin with her. She looked away from Jessie, feeling even more guilty. 

Jessie just scoffed and grabbed her bag. "I am going back to my hotel, do what you do best and keep her away from me," Jessie replied, before leaving. She was just done with how the day was going. 

\---  
_  
\- Tobin's bar-_

As Tobin walked into her bar, she noticed that Alex wasn't her usual chatty self. It also looked like the girl was intentionally only using one hand to serve dishes to people. That struck Tobin as odd, so she moved closer to the server and frowned when she saw the stitches. 

"Hey what happened to your hand?" The bar owner inquired, not liking how angry the wound looked. 

Alex jumped at the sound of Tobin's voice, almost dropping the milkshake she had been making for Erin and Ella who were over in the corner. "It's nothing, just cut my hand on some glass earlier." 

"Wait you did it here, did you fill out the paperwork?" Tobin asked, her tone full of concern. She moved to Alex's side now and took the milkshake from her, to inspect the injured hand. 

Alex hissed in pain as Tobin gently prodded at the tender flesh around the cut and stitches. "Is that really all you care about, the paperwork." She jerked her hand away. She shot Tobin a hurt look and then grabbed the tray of milkshakes and took them to Erin and Ella trying to put distance between her and Tobin.

The bar owner looked confused, trying to figure out what she had done to offend Alex this time. Alex had been the one to encourage her to go after doctor Press, so surely she couldn't be mad about that? Tobin sighed and rubbed her temples when she noticed that her other waitress Rose Lavelle was scrubbing tables at the other end of the bar. Seeing the other girl gave her an idea.

"Hey Rose, come here," Tobin called, beckoning for the girl to come over to her. She was hoping the girl could somehow help her make sense of Alex. Not that anybody ever really had a chance of figuring out what was going through Alex Morgan's head. 

"Yes, Boss?" Rose asked, coming straight away to her side. 

Tobin nodded towards Alex. "You know what's going on with her?" 

Rose shook her head. "No ma'am, I don't. No disrespect to you Tobin, but I wouldn't betray Alex's confidence even if I did know." Rose looked up to Alex, still thankful from when Alex had saved her from one of Solo's goons. 

While Tobin did admire the girl's loyalty, her answer wasn't one that Tobin wanted to hear. "Can you watch the front counter? I need to talk to Alex." 

Alex who had finally come back from handing out the milkshakes to Erin and Ella, noticed Tobin calling her over. She plastered on her best fake smile and walked over to her and Rose. "Something the matter?" 

"Rose here is gonna watch the front, you and I need to have a meeting and fill out an incident report for the injury to your hand. I can't have you suing me now can I?" Tobin asked trying to make a joke. The look that Alex gave her in return though, was far scarier than anything Hope Solo's enforcer could muster. 

Tobin frowned and just walked to her back office, wanting to talk about whatever issues the girl had so that the workplace could be happy and she wouldn't have to worry about the girl getting hurt. 

"Do you want to tell me what this is really about?" Tobin asked as she sat down at her desk, beginning to fill out the paperwork for Alex's injury. 

Alex avoided the question and just glared at her. "Do you think I am really gonna sue you? After everything we've been through, do you really think I'd be the one to take away all your hard work?" She challenged, her voice shaking with her fury. 

Tobin set her pen down and motioned for Alex to take a seat, only starting to talk when Alex had actually sat down. "You know I don't think that. I was trying to get a smile out of you, you do remember how to smile right?" Tobin couldn't understand what was going on with the girl. "Alex, what's going on here, I mean really? Is this about Press?" 

Alex wanted to lie through her teeth, but she knew Tobin would see right through her. "I guess I am just jealous. I am trying not to be jealous but I am. I don't understand why I am worth a one night stand to you or a friend with benefits but when you see her you're willing to actually date her?" 

"Who said anything about me dating her, sure we had a nice time but I haven't dated anybody in a long time Alex. You know that." Tobin was glad that Alex had admitted what the problem was, but she was also kind of upset that Alex would think she'd date anybody after what Shirley Cruz had done to her. 

The brunette server just sighed, before finally locking eyes with Tobin. "As much as I want to be with you Tobin, if you ever want to be truly happy you should give Press a real chance. She's a catch, and you shouldn't let her slip through your fingers." It was true that Alex was jealous but at the end of the day, she wanted what was best for Tobin even at her own expense. 

"You know I do care about you right Alex?" Tobin asked, feeling a painful tug at her heart. 

"Yeah, if only it was the right kind of way. I am going to take the rest of the day off. Okay? My shift is almost over and I just need to go think, I'll see you later boss" Alex didn't even wait to be dismissed, she just got up and left. She didn't want to face Tobin anymore, and she didn't want to see the girl staring at her when she did finally break into tears. 

 

\--  
__  
-At Ali’s house-  
Ali was just happy to be home, there was nothing quite like being able to empty her pockets and sit down on the couch. As she walked into her house, she spotted Kyle's keys on the front table and she couldn't help but smile. 

She preferred knowing her brother was safe at her house, then not knowing where he was. Kyle had a tendency to get into trouble and she didn't want a repeat from earlier in the week when he had shown up in the emergency room beaten up. The nurse in her knew that she should probably try and send Kyle to a rehab of some kind, she didn't want to wake up one day and find him dead. The sister part of her though just wanted to keep him close and protect him the best she could. 

"Kyle you here?" She called out, beginning to look for him. She heard a reply come from the direction of her kitchen and found him attempting and failing to make a grilled cheese sandwich. 

"I don't know how you manage to mess up a simple sandwich, but you do." Ali joked, gently hip-checking him out of the way so that she could salvage his meal for him. She decided that the food was far too burnt and just dumped it, starting a whole new one for him. 

Kyle gave a shrug and sat down at the table. He was doing his best to stay clean, but he could feel the itching in his fingers. His withdrawals were setting in. He knew how much it hurt Ali every time he used, but he was addicted and it was hard.

"You were gone a long time today. I thought you were coming home after your shift." Kyle said, trying to get the attention back on her and off of himself. 

Ali glanced over her shoulder at him and gave a tired smile. "I thought I could use a drink. I know you don't believe it but your baby sister can have fun every once in a while." She finished making his grilled cheese and slid it in front of him on the table. She looked him over, noting the dark circles under his eyes. 

"Did you meet a nice girl at least?" Kyle hadn't seen his sister date anybody in a long while. He knew between the hospital and trying to keep an eye on him her days were packed. 

Ali's mind flashed to Ashlyn, she wasn't sure she'd classify the mob enforcer as a 'nice' girl. The girl had a nice smile though and there was something about the girl that seemed to draw Ali like a magnet. She didn't want to get involved with her, however. Not with her brother being a drug addict and the mobster being part of the problem. 

"You know me, Kyle, my mistress is work. Besides I got you to take care of, who else is gonna fix you grilled cheese sandwiches when you burn them?" Ali asked, she turned away from him and went to make herself a sandwich. She was tired and all she wanted to do was sleep. 

"I am sorry Ali, you know I am trying right?" Kyle asked, looking for some sort of absolution from his sister. 

Ali couldn't look at him, choosing to focus on her sandwich as it cooked. She had spent far too many nights worried about Kyle, staying up late just to make sure he had come home alive and not in a body bag. She knew he wasn't trying and maybe that was her own fault for enabling him.

Sighing Ali brought her sandwich to the table and glanced at him. "I know you're trying Kyle." The lie felt hollow in her mouth, but she tried to focus on the taste of her food instead. 

 

\--  
__  
-Outside Mallory’s hotel room-

Jessie stared at the door in front of her, trying to find the courage to knock. Her arm was hurting badly from where Tancredi had about tried to break it. All she wanted to do was talk to Mallory and tell her she was sorry. She wanted to tell Mallory that their friendship was probably the closest thing to normal she had experienced in years. 

Still, it felt like if she knocked on the door it was only going to open a different kind of door, one that led to pain. It wasn't like they could actually be friends, not if the people around them had anything to say about it. Erin had already warned her to stay away and Jessie had a feeling that Mallory's friends would not be so kind as to let her live. What scared her worse is what would happen if Tancredi found out. 

Jessie shivered at the thought, knowing damn well that Tancredi would demand a show of loyalty. Melissa would order Jessie to shoot Mallory as a display of where her allegiances were. Jessie didn't want to kill anybody, hell she didn't want to harm a hair on Mallory's head. 

Staring at the door and thinking about the girl's warm smile on the other side was the deciding factor. Jessie felt like she owed the girl the truth, that she should just tell her everything and then offer to never see her again. Jessie lifted her hand and knocked steadily on the door. 

It took a solid minute but finally, the door opened and Mallory appeared staring none too friendly at Jessie. The girl finally arched a brow at the outsider and gestured for her to speak. Jessie, however, was too busy staring at the girl who was just in some basketball shorts and a sports bra. Beyond Mallory, Jessie could just make out some sort of workout video on the tv screen. 

"Did you knock on my door just so I would open it and have you stare at me? Because if there is a reason you're here you better get to it." Mallory snapped, not at all thrilled with what had gone down earlier. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave the girl a pointed look.

Jessie tried to focus, knowing she needed to make her point and make it fast. "I know who you are Mallory."

"What does that even mean?" Mallory asked not understanding what the other girl was trying to tell her. 

Jessie really didn't want to have this conversation standing in the middle of the doorway. She didn't know if Tancredi or Solo had spies and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of some person out to murder her for talking to Mallory. 

"Can I just please come in. I'll make it quick and then once I am done you never have to deal with me again." Jessie pleaded, her tone full of desperation.

Mallory rolled her eyes and stepped aside so the girl could come in. "You try anything weird and I'll kick your ass." She muttered, letting Jessie in only to shut the door after her. "Alright cut to the chase, what do you mean you know who I am?"

Jessie began to pace, ignoring the irritated look on the other girl's face. "I know who you are, I know that you are Hope Solo's goddaughter. I know this because I am part of a gang too, one of your rivals. Does the name the Outsiders mean anything to you?" Jessie hoped Mallory would get where she was going with this.

It took a moment but then it all seemed to click for Mallory. "So you're trying to tell me that I kissed an enemy of Hope's?" Mallory asked, her own tone boarding on hysterical. Hope would never hurt her, but then again Hope didn't appreciate betrayal.

"That's why I was trying so hard to stay away from you, but you were persistent," Jessie explained, trying to calm Mallory down. "You treated me like a friend, I know I don't deserve it but can we please still be friends. I care about you, about this friendship" 

"That woman who came into the room, does she know who I am?" Mallory asked, wondering just how safe she was in the room. She had half a mind to call Hope and beg for a security detail. "If you care then why didn't you defend me earlier?"

"Erin? Yeah, she knows who you are, and she forbid me to talk to you or even look your way again. She said she'd try to get me moved out of the room down the hall. She won't hurt you, she just doesn't want our leader to know that I know you. Tancredi would use it against the both of us, and somebody would wind up dead. I don't want you to be that somebody." Jessie stopped pacing and looked her in the eyes. She wanted Mal to know that she was telling the truth.

Mallory seemed to finally notice Jessie's arm. "Why are your arm and wrist bruised?" She asked, still trying to process everything else that was going on around her. Her mind felt like it was on overdrive. "Did somebody hurt you?"

"Tancredi did. You don't want to piss her off, she didn't think I was focusing enough. She's not a good person." Jessie explained rubbing at her sore wrist. 

"So she hurt you, that's messed up." Mallory pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look I am thankful you told me who you are, but this really puts a damper on our friendship. We're like Romeo and Juliette, minus the pining." 

Jessie managed to crack a smile. "We did share a kiss." She pointed out, a small part of her wishing that she could kiss Mallory again. It had been too short of a kiss, but as far as first kisses went, she was glad she had shared it with the other girl. 

"Oh shut up, we were just practicing. Look go sit down on the bed, I'll get you some ice for your wrist. We can put in a movie and then once it's over, we'll figure this whole mess out okay. For now, let's just focus on one crisis at a time." Mallory didn't want to quit being Jessie's friend. She wanted to protect her somehow, from the wraths that were going to come from both sides. 

A sense of dread filled Jessie, she knew spending any extra time with Mallory could put them both in danger. Still, she couldn't deny the warmth inside the other girl's gaze. Being close to Mallory made her feel the closest thing to happy she had been since she joined Tancredi's stupid gang. 

"Okay, some ice for my wrist and a movie sounds good." Jessie sat down on the bed and tried to focus on how it smelled like Mallory rather than the storm that she knew was going to be coming their way. Maybe she could somehow find a way to get Mallory to kiss her again, that was a far better thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie and Mallory are playing a very dangerous game. Kelley needs to watch her back, because who else will? Welcome to the latest installment of Mad World.

“Is the town always this cold?” Ella asked as she leaned against Erin, trying to burrow into the taller girl to get warm. She felt like she was freezing her ass off. The wind was blowing off the water near the port, making it feel even colder than it actually was. Ella's breath was leaving little smoke clouds in the air, making her wish she had opted for another layer of clothing. 

Erin couldn't help but laugh as she felt Ella trying to press against her as if it would somehow combine their warmth. "You're a handful, Ms. Masar," Erin said, kissing her temple. It made her heart melt to know that Ella was close to her again, it felt like she was whole again. Everything could be going to hell in a handbasket but as long as she had Ella nearby, Erin felt like her world was centered.

"Well it was you who insisted on a second milkshake, you damn Canadians and your resistance to the cold," Ella grumbled, slipping a hand under Erin's shirt to touch the warm skin of her back as they walked. She could feel Erin shiver, and it brought a smug smile to her face. "See I told you it was cold." She remarked teasingly.

" You know I only shivered because you put your ice cube hands against my warm back. You'd shiver too." Erin gave her a little glare. 

Ella pouted at her. "I am cold though babe. You're supposed to keep me warm, it's your responsibility as my girlfriend." Ella stared up at her pleadingly. 

Erin couldn't resist her girlfriend and kissed her cheek. Who was she kidding, Ella was her kryptonite and she would always give into the girl. "We're almost to the hotel room, I'll get us some extra blankets. I got you a room down the hall from Jessie's, but she might not be very friendly, she's still mad at me." Erin's features darkened, she felt bad for scolding Jessie so harshly earlier. She rarely ever raised her voice at the younger girl.

"You're being too hard on yourself. She'll come around Erin, you just have to give her time. She's still young." Ella was trying to be sympathetic towards her girlfriend, and lift her spirits. Ella knew that Erin's heart was in the right place and that she was acting out of fear and love for Jessie. 

Erin just gave a tired smile and pressed a kiss to the American's temple. She felt like Ella was the only stable thing she had in her life, she didn't want to work for Tancredi anymore, but she knew better than to get into the other woman's path of destruction. 

"I am not sure what I would do without you baby." Erin finally said as she led Ella into the hotel. Erin felt a sort of weariness in her bones, most people in the criminal underworld didn't have the longest lives and she already felt an overwhelming sorrow in her soul as well. Her heart ached for Jessie, she hated being the bad guy.

Ella smirked at her and shrugged. "You'd either be a soccer player or a world-famous singer." Ella teased, burrowing into her side once more as they climbed into the elevator.

Laughing, Erin just rolled her eyes. "Well, no matter what I am in this life or the next, as long as I have you in my life I am totally complete. You make my life better Ella Masar." Even just being in Ella's presence and hearing her laugh had Erin feeling lighter and like she was walking on the clouds.

Ella blushed and took Erin's hand giving it a little squeeze. "You make my life better too, we're going to figure this out, Erin. We're in this together." 

Erin wasn’t sure if they could figure everything out. There was so much going on and this city wasn’t safe, being in Tancredi’s crew wasn’t safe. All Erin wanted to do was protect Ella, but she wasn’t sure she could do that. 

"I can tell when you're sad, come on. Why don't we invite Jessie into the room and we can all have one of those bonding sessions." Ella knew she could help Erin be more at ease, by helping her patch things up with Jessie. 

\---  
\- At Hope's office-

Hope was not what most people considered a forgiving person. There was few people that she would forgive, Carli Lloyd was not on that list. It was clear that Hope had not forgotten Carli's disrespect from the few weeks prior, the cop had gotten under her skin in a way that not many had before. Most people stayed out of Hope's way, they had learned it was better to do so than to end up dead in a gutter somewhere. Hope had earned a reputation for being downright ruthless when she needed to be. It was what made her an effective leader. 

It was for that very reason that she had called Ashlyn and Emily into a meeting with her. She wanted them to find out not just about Carli but also find out about Hinkle's former drug trade. They had gotten rid of Hinkle, but now Hope wanted to end the rest of the operation that the girl had started. Hope felt the need to re-establish her dominance over Port Charles, she was in control and there was no room for others to be moving in on her turf.

Hope slowly slid a folder towards Ashlyn who picked it up. "These are the usual druggies that hang out on the corner, where Hinkle used to sell her product. Either bring them to me or use them to find information. I don't want those cops trying to get them to put blame on us. I want the names of their suppliers, and I want it now."

Ashlyn looked at the folder, flipping through the pictures when she noticed one of the people. The man in the photo looked oddly familiar but Ashlyn couldn't place where she knew him from. She handed the folder to Emily, knowing Sonnett should familiarize herself with the people as well. There was no reason to go into this unprepared, being prepared is what kept them alive. 

"I don't think we should drop any bodies, that cop has been snooping around too much," Ashlyn spoke, knowing that Hope was more likely to listen to her. Ashlyn was never one to back down from a fight, but she knew when to be careful. "We can rough them up a bit, maybe get the information we need about where Hinkle was getting the supplies from and shut it down." 

Hope pursed her lips, trying to think things through. Ashlyn did have a point, it was better to not drop bodies with the cops on their trails. "Alright, do what you have to in regards to getting the information, but try to avoid dropping bodies." 

"As you wish boss, come on Sonny," Ashlyn said as she nodded and rose to her feet, Emily ready to follow right behind her. 

Hope watched them go and sighed softly, debating on whether or not to try and engage the Police captain in another meeting. Hope didn't want Carli interfering with her business and Carli knowing about Hinkle's murder and that Ashlyn had done it was a huge problem. 

\---

"So where are we supposed to find these guys?" Emily asked her and Ashlyn had been roaming the streets for a solid hour looking for Hinkle's old contacts. 

Ashlyn shot the younger girl a look and rolled her eyes. "The crew is supposed to be around in the abandoned buildings." She muttered, she wasn't a big fan of talking on missions. She felt like Emily talked too much, though she did appreciate the woman's loyalty. There were very few people that Ashlyn trusted more to have her back, Emily was a good soldier. 

Emily nodded and moved ahead of Ashlyn to clear one of the buildings. Emily was wanting to gain Hope's approval and prove herself an asset to the family. She knew that officer O'Hara thought she was just a criminal, but Solo's gang had become a family to her. They gave her a home and a sense of belonging she had never had before. 

She inspected the building when suddenly a man rushed her, knocking her to the cold ground and running out into the dark night. Emily grunted as she hit the ground hard, the force knocking the air out of her. 

Ashlyn heard the commotion and saw the man from Hope's folder go rushing out of the building. "Sonny, you ok?" Ashlyn called out, drawing her weapon from her waistband.

Sonnet grumbled and waved her off. "Get him." Emily wheezed, trying to get her breath back. Emily was already trying to get up, pissed at being caught off guard. 

Ashlyn took off after the dark-haired man, running at full tilt. The man almost lost his balance, sliding on some old wet newspapers as he made a sharp turn into an alleyway. Ashlyn couldn't help but be impressed as the man caught himself and scrambled towards the fence to get away. 

However it wasn't entirely in her nature to be nice, so Ashlyn fired a warning shot just to the left of where he was running. "Stop running or the next one goes into your leg," Ashlyn warned, aiming her gun at him.

The man slowly dropped from where he was trying to escape over the fence and turned around to face her with his hands raised. He pushed his hood back, staring hard at her. "You're not a cop." He seemed surprised as if he had thought he was being chased by cops rather than the mobsters. 

"No, I am not a cop. I'm worse than a cop." Ashlyn walked towards him, to pat him down and make sure he didn't have anything on him that he could use to injure her. "What's your name?"

"Go fuck yourself." The guy shot back, he was clearly high and as Ashlyn patted him down she found a few baggies of pills and other drugs. 

Ashlyn found his wallet and opened it with one hand, keeping her weapon trained on him with the other. Emily by this time had caught up, and she was clearly pissed off by having been knocked down. 

"Kyle Krieger... any relation to the nurse at the hospital?" Ashlyn asked, realizing now why the man looked so familiar. 

Kyle's eyes widened as he finally seemed to realize just who was pointing the gun at him. "Wait you work for Solo?" His face paled and suddenly Kyle was wishing he hadn't left his sister's house to look for drugs. 

"I take that as a yes, you are related to the nurse. Who sold you these drugs?" Ashlyn asked as she lowered her gun. Emily was confused by her response but lowered her gun as well. 

Kyle shifted awkwardly, not wanting to rat anybody out. He wasn't sure if this was a test or not. "Some lady, had a Canadian accent?" 

"Canadian accent, do you think it could be the outsiders?" Emily interjected, knowing Hope had been hearing more and more reports about them. Emily knew that a turf war in the city could be dangerous and she wanted to warn Hope sooner rather than later. 

Ashlyn frowned and waved her off, trying to tell Emily to be quiet. She didn't want to give Kyle a way out, by giving him a chance to feed her false information. 

"Look I don't know much about the lady, she had an accent and really dark hair. It was kind of curly, she seemed a bit gruff." Kyle shrugged his shoulders, he didn't want any trouble. He just wanted his next high, nodding to the bags of drugs that Ash had taken from him he cleared his throat. "Can I have my stuff back now?" 

"No," Ash said, shaking her head. She wasn't about to let Ali's brother have the drugs back. She and the nurse might not have gotten along but she wasn't about to give the nurse another reason to hate her. 

Kyle frowned, getting agitated with the fact that he wasn't getting his pills back. "I paid for those, come on." 

"I met your sister and I made her a promise that I hadn't give you drugs. I am not giving them to you now." Ashlyn replied, handing the drugs off to Emily who pocketed them. "I'm driving you back to your sister's house."

Kyle arched a brow. "Why do you know where she lives?" He asked, confused. He didn't care about much other than getting high, but he did care about Ali. Addiction was a demon he hadn't quite beat yet, but Ali was something he cared about more than getting high.

Ashlyn could see that the information she shared bothered him. "I'm a friend." Ashlyn was lying of course, but if this scared Kyle straight then the lie would be worth it. "Emily I'm gonna drive our friend here home, take the drugs back to Hope and see what she wants to do with the information."

Emily gave her a salute and headed back to take the baggies to Hope as instructed, leaving Kyle alone with the enforcer in the alleyway. 

"You're not gonna kill me, are you? That is what you do right?" Kyle didn't want to die, he knew he had to get clean but he was struggling. "Look you can kill me, but just leave Ali out of it."

The blonde enforcer had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. "Are you and your sister always this dramatic? Shut up and come on, I am taking you to your sister, nobody is dying." She muttered, shoving Kyle towards her car. She was just hoping Ali would be thankful instead of trying to blame her. Having to deal with one dramatic Krieger was enough, having to deal with two was going to be a pain in the ass. 

\---

Alex cursed under her breath as her car rolled to a stop, just under a streetlamp. She was thankful for the light of the lamp, but the rest of the road was dimly lit and honestly, Alex just wanted to go home. She had been excused from work, knowing that being near Tobin was hard enough. She didn't want to be there when Christen got off work and swept into Tobin's bar like some sort of goddess. Truth be told, Alex wasn't sure who she was more jealous of, Tobin or Christen. 

"Of course." The girl growled, slamming her hand repeatedly down on the dash and cursing when it stuck. Her hand was still sore from the glass she had cut it with and the stitching job that Christen had done. It was just her luck to be broken down in some godforsaken part of town. 

Typically most people from Port Charles knew that they shouldn't be wandering the streets at night, they had no illusions that their city was a safe place. Hope Solo had brought some stability to the seedy underbelly of the city, but it was still a bad place to be at night. 

Steam was pouring out of her engine, she had no doubt overheated it. Alex needed a new car, she was hoping she could talk to Tobin and convince the girl to give her a raise. This was probably the second time her car had overheated in the past week. Climbing from her car, Alex opened the hood and coughed as she tried to wave away the smoke. 

She pulled out her phone, trying to get a signal so she could call for a tow-truck or even a friend to come pick her up. She didn't want to call Tobin and have to deal with her, so she settled for calling Rose. She knew the younger girl wouldn't ask questions and would at least wait with her.

Alex climbed back into her car and locked the doors. It would be a bit before Rose even got off work, and Alex didn't want to be waiting out in the cold. It was getting really dark and she didn't want any trouble from the people that seemed to roam the streets at night. 

It was close to twenty minutes later when Alex was startled by somebody rapping their knuckles against her window. She jolted away from the door, clutching her heart in terror. Alex honestly thought she was about to be robbed, but thankfully the person on the other side of the window was a cop. 

Kelley O'Hara stared back at Alex, a look of concern on her face as she shined a light into the window of the car. When Kelley had gotten a report of a car with its hood up, being left on a darkened street, the officer had thought something might have happened. Kelley had heard horror stories about the homicides in Port Charles, and she had already seen somebody murdered in front of her 

To see the person inside the car moving was a bit of a relief, but still, Kelley knew not to let her guard down. She waited until the window was rolled down. 

"Are you okay ma'am, my name is officer O'Hara? I received a report about a broken down car and needed to check, I am sorry for startling you." Kelley said, flashing her badge with her free hand while keeping her other hand on her service weapon. 

"Oh it's okay, I am Alex. Alex Morgan, I can step out of the car if it would make you feel safer." Alex offered, not wanting to give the officer a reason to be suspicious. 

Kelley nodded her head, stepping back and watching carefully as Alex vacated the car. "So what happened to your vehicle?"

"It keeps overheating on me. It's a piece of shit, but it's all I have. I haven't been able to save up enough money to get a new ride." Alex explained, glaring at her car. She wanted to kick it but knew it would only hurt her and not the car. 

Kelley cracked a tiny smile. "I can take a look at it if you want, maybe put some water or coolant into the engine?" She didn't mind helping the girl out, it would be safer for the both of them if Alex wasn't stranded. 

"Go ahead." Alex shrugged and stepped back, watching the freckled face cop check out her engine. The waitress figured the cop would have better work with her car than she would. "My friend is supposed to be here once she gets off work." 

Kelley messed with Alex's engine for a bit and then watched to the police cruiser and came back with some water for the engine. She handed another bottle to Alex and gave a small smile. 

Alex blushed when their fingers brushed and focused on drinking her water. Seeing how cute the officer was in person had her feeling thirsty in more ways than just one. If Tobin could move on with Christen then there was no reason that Alex couldn't move on. The best way to get over somebody was to get under another person. 

Alex was far too busy gawking at Kelley's backside and the way her muscles in her forearms rippled, that she didn't notice Kelley had asked her a question. "Mhmm did you say something?" Alex asked, shaking her head when she noticed that Kelley was now smirking at her. 

"I asked if you were going to just stare or if you were gonna give me a hand?" Kelley teased, finding the girl's blatant staring to be a good ego boost. Aside from her flirting with Sonnett, she hadn't flirted with anybody since she got to the city. She had been too focused on work to focus on romance.

The question caught Alex off guard, but she quickly countered with a smirk and stepped towards the officer. "I am sure I could give you a hand or two." 

Kelley was about to respond when she heard a noise in the alleyway. She frowned and told Alex to stay by the car as she went to investigate. She flashed her light into the dark corners of the alley, looking for what had made the noise. 

Emily Sonnett stepped out from the alley with her hands up. "It's just me."

Kelley lowered her gun just slightly "What the hell Emily? What are you doing here?" 

Emily gave a sheepish smile. "Would you believe it if I said I was just passing through?" She asked, giving a nervous chuckle. The fact that she had Kyle's drugs still in her possession did not make her feel any better. The look that Kelley was sending her way, gave her the answer. 

"Why don't you try again, what are you doing here?" Kelley asked, edging closer to the mobster. "I am going to have to check you for weapons." 

Emily stepped back and shook her head. "On what grounds?" Emily asked, not wanting to be caught with the drugs. 

Kelley was now suspicious, trying to figure out why the typically flirty mobster was backing away from her. "On your knees Sonnett, hands behind your head," Kelley ordered. She didn't want to arrest the girl, but she had to protect herself from whatever Sonnett was into. 

Sonny sighed, she really hadn't wanted it to come to this. "I really can't do that Officer, I am sorry. If you want to get handsy with me you'll have to set up a date." Emily joked trying to find a way out of the situation she had found herself in. 

"I said get down on your knees Sonnett, I won't ask you again. Get your ass down on th-" Kelley broke off as Emily took off running, out of the alley and past a confused looking Alex. Kelley radioed into dispatch, telling them that she had a runner and to send back up before chasing after Emily.

Kelley chased Emily for a solid four blocks, before finally tackling her down in front of a shop. What Kelley had failed to account for, was that she had tackled Emily right in front of a Solo owned business. 

Kelley pinned Emily down, driving a knee into her back as she tried to handcuff her. "Stop resisting Sonnett." Kelley snapped, growing irritated. 

"Normally when a woman has me in handcuffs there is a safe word and it's a lot more fun," Emily muttered, still struggling. 

The officer scoffed and rolled her eyes, patting the mobster down. She pulled out the baggies of drugs and let out a low whistle. "Really Emily, drugs? Looks like your fun time is over, I am booking you on possession of illegal substances, you're looking at jail time Sonnett." 

"Yeah about that." Emily had finally realized where they were and could see some of her fellow gang members approaching from around the building. She had been hoping to make it this far, she was back on Hope's home turf. "Syd help, the pigs have got me," Emily called out.

Kelley had barely registered what Emily had called before she suddenly found herself surrounded by a bunch of Solo's crew. "Well shit," Kelley muttered, slowly rising up to her feet as she took in the very angry faces of Hope's crew. She got ready to defend herself but didn't even have time before she got jumped on and taken to the ground. Kelley felt her head hit the concrete and then nothing but darkness. 

 

\--  
\- At Mal’s room-

Mallory listened intently to Jessie as the girl relayed how she had ended up with the outsiders. Jessie made sure to talk about how much Erin meant to her and how the woman was just trying to look out for her. Mallory could understand what it was like to be groomed to take over a business that she didn't exactly want. 

"I feel like everybody expects me to be as ruthless as Hope, but I can't. I hate the idea of hurting people, but it's a legacy thing." Mallory mused, laying back on her hotel bed and staring up at the ceiling. She longed for the simple days of her youth when she had sat on Hope's knee and been oblivious to all the dark and shitty stuff going on in Port Charles. She recalled the first time she realized just who her godmother was, her childhood best friend had been instructed to stay away from her. Hope's money had bought Mal a lot of friends in her youth but it gave Mallory a reputation she had never wanted. 

Jessie was quiet for a moment, she knew exactly what Mallory was talking about. The difference was, that Jessie had always known she would have to be brutal to be the next leader. Tancredi had groomed her, had taken her innocence and forced her to embrace the darkness. Tancredi had forced Jessie to kill her pet dog when she was thirteen, to prove that she would follow commands no matter what. 

"I didn't have a normal childhood, Tancredi had me in training in one way or another. " Jessie replied after a long moment. She had taken long enough to respond that she had thought Mallory might have fallen asleep up on the bed. 

Mallory eventually rolled over so she was laying on her stomach and moved to peer down at where Jessie was sitting on the ground near the foot of the bed. "I am sorry you've had to experience so much shit. I am sorry that life gave you such crap to deal with, but you are so strong, Jess. You don't have to be like her, you know that right?" 

The Canadian girl simply shrugged. She could choose to be sad about it but it wouldn't do her any good, going against Tancredi would end in her death, and that wasn't something she was trying to speed up. 

"Was she always mean to you?" Mal asked she couldn't image Hope ever laying a hand on her the way that Tancredi had done to Jessie. 

Jessie grimaced, choosing to not answer the question. She wanted to pretend that she could think of good times with Melissa, but she couldn't. If there had been good in Tanc, it was long gone. Jessie felt like the walls were closing in on her, all the abuse she had gone through with Tancredi was at the forefront of her mind. "I am gonna get some air okay? Plus if Erin comes back I don't want her catching me in your room." She stammered, scrambling to her feet to try and leave before she broke down. 

Mallory frowned and crawled off the bed, catching Jessie's hand before the girl could leave. "Hey, we're gonna figure this out okay? I know everything seems like it is against us being friends, but I won't let anybody get in our way." Mal said, trying to act tough and determined. 

"You know you're far too cute for your own good Mal." Jessie pressed a kiss to her friend's cheek and then exited the room to head to her own down the hallway, leaving a blushing Mallory in her wake.

Walking into her room Jessie wasn't sure if she was surprised to see Erin or scared. Erin was staring at her, her gaze hard as if trying to burn a hole through Jessie. 

The younger girl tried not to flinch, trying her best to hold her ground. She hated the way that the older Canadian was looking at her as if she had personally driven an icepick into Erin's back. 

"You were seeing that girl again weren't you?" Erin asked though it wasn't much of a question. It was a statement full of blame, that felt crushing as it filled the air between her and Jessie. 

Jessie felt as if the weight of Erin's words were forcing the breath out of her lungs. She didn't want to let her down but she didn't want to be part of this life either. 

"You don't understand Erin." Jessie pleaded trying to get Erin to see her side. 

"What I understand is that you're either going to get her killed or yourself, probably both. Do you think I want to be the one to put a bullet in your little girlfriend's head? You know what Tancredi will do, how could you be so irresponsible?" Erin was on a roll now, she was preaching from her metaphorical soapbox. She didn't want Jessie dead. 

Jessie was starting to cry now, almost panicked as the door to her hotel bathroom opened. She was thinking that Erin had sold her out, but when the person who came out of the bathroom turned out to be Ella, she only sobbed harder. 

Ella gave her girlfriend a sharp look and then knelt down to where Jessie was sobbing on her knees. "I thought I said to be gentle, not crush her spirits." Ella wrapped her arms around Jessie, gently rocking her back and forth.

"She needs to realize what could happen if Melissa finds out." Erin protested, thinking that perhaps Ella was being too nice to the younger girl. 

"Erin McLeod, stop torturing Jessie. She gets it enough from Tanc, she doesn't need it from you too." Ella chastised her girlfriend, shaking her head. 

"I am trying to save her life, I don't want anything bad to happen." Erin's voice softened, and she stared down at the ground. She had been hurt by Tancredi before, way worse than anything she had ever admitted too. "Jessie please, you know how bad her mood swings are, stay away from the girl." Erin was pleading with her now, she didn't want to lose the younger girl. 

"Erin, why don't you go get some dinner for all of us? I'll stay here with Jessie, I think we all need some time to calm down." Ella said, doing her best to diffuse the situation before any more arguments started. She knew things were getting heated and she wanted to stop it before it got out of control. 

The enforcer sighed and left the room, leaving her girlfriend to deal with Jessie. She hoped that the soft words Ella would use would get through to the young girl. 

Ella watched as Erin left, and then looked to Jessie. She wiped away her tears and gave her a smile. "Alright now that grumpy bear is gone, tell me about your girl." Ella encouraged, trying to break all the tension that had developed with the other two fighting. 

Jessie sniffled and shrugged her shoulders. "There isn't much to tell and she isn't my girl," Jessie mumbled, thinking back to Mal. She had tried so hard to stay away from the girl, but Mallory was like this inevitable force she couldn't get away from. 

"Do you like her?" Ella pressed on, trying to see how deep the attachment ran.

"She is pretty if that is what you're asking, and we did share a kiss." Jessie blushed and couldn't hide the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. "She treats me normal and like a friend, she bandaged my hand wrist and hand after Tanc hurt me." 

Ella growled a little as she took in the sight of Jessie's injuries. She hated Tancredi and the list of reasons why was growing every day. "Tell me more about her, she seems to make you smile." Ella was hoping that by keeping Jessie talking, she would help her calm down. She could only pray that Erin would also be calmed down by the time she got back. 

 

\---  
-In one of Hope’s business, in a dimly lit back room-

Kelley's head was aching, the only light in the dim room she was being held in was swaying back and forth. She felt like her brain was going to explode when somewhere beyond her field of vision a door was thrown open banging loudly against the wall. Kelley flinched and struggled against the zip ties that had been used to tie her up. Her gun and badge had been taken from her and she was pretty sure she was still bleeding from somewhere on her head. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead whether, by blood or sweat, Kelley could only guess. 

"You know I didn't expect to see you right outside my door, I thought surely Captain Lloyd would be smarter than that. Dropping off her partner on my doorstep after making threats against me." 

Kelley forced her gaze to rise as she met the cold blue eyes of Hope Solo. "Shit," Kelley mumbled, wondering when Hope was going to bring the enforcer in to kill her like she had done to Hinkle. Kelley was cursing the fact that she seemed to have fallen right into Hope's trap, she didn't want to believe Emily had set her up but maybe she had. 

Hope hadn't expected an officer to fall into her lap like this, but she was going to use this to her advantage. "You might be here a while, are you comfortable?" Hope asked, getting closer. She hadn't realized how cute the freckle-faced officer was up close, she reached out to touch Kelley's head wound wanting to inspect it. 

"No, don't touch me Solo. Carli will come looking for me and you will be arrested for kidnapping an officer. You and your goonies will also be booked on assaulting one too, and your little bitch Emily will be booked on drug possession." Kelley spat at Hope, ever the feisty one. She wasn't about to go down without at least trying to talk or fight her way out of it. She was trying to act tough, but she was scared and her head was pounding so hard it might as well have been a war drum. 

"I should kill you, what is one less cop in Port Charles?" Hope asked wiping away the spit from her cheek. She wanted to hit Kelley for her remarks and disrespect but refrained. She had promised Emily she wouldn't harm the officer anymore, why Emily had a crush on this one was beyond her. 

Hope's words had shut Kelley up, leaving the officer thinking. She didn't know how she was going to get out of this mess, she hoped the cavalry would come soon. 

"I would also recommend you not insult Sonny, Emily is the only reason you're alive right now," Hope warned before leaving Kelley in the room. Kelley wasn't alone however, Emily emerged from the shadows. 

Emily said nothing just pulled out a knife. Kelley's eyes widened in fear until she heard the unmistakable noise of her zip ties being cut. 

"You're letting me go?" Kelley asked, surprised by the gesture. 

Emily glared at her and said nothing, just kept cutting until Kelley was free of her restraints. She was hurt by Kelley's words, she had liked the officer even if they were on opposite sides of the law. 

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Kelley was suspicious, her cop instincts telling her that if she went beyond the door she would shot on sight. Maybe Emily was setting her up for the bitch comment. 

"If I wanted you dead I would have let Syd continue to kick the shit out of you. I am the one who interceded with Hope and told her she needed you alive." Emily said after a moment. She was angry more than anything else. "Also I am not letting you go exactly. Your head is bleeding, and I was going to stitch you up." 

Kelley touched her head and pulled blood-covered fingers away from the top of it. "Are your needles at least sterile, I don't want to catch a disease," Kelley mumbled she knew she could try to fight her way out but she wouldn't make it very far. Plus having alienated Emily, she wasn't sure the girl would defend her again. She just hoped Carli would get here before they tried to question her again. 

 

\--  
\- At Ali’s house-

"I can not believe you are walking me to my sister's doorstep like a child." Kyle was pissed, he didn't need some mob enforcer acting holier than thou with him. In his opinion, it was a load of crap that she and her boss got to be the ones who decided what could go on in the city.

"Will you just shut up please?" Ashlyn asked as she rang the doorbell. She was irritated at having to deal with Kyle's dramatic behavior. He had talked the whole way back to his house, cussing at her or talking about how Ali would be so disappointed in him. Ashlyn knew how most druggies worked, her family had been deep in addiction at one point. Hell, even she had been addicted, but she had gotten clean. She hoped this would be the wake-up call he needed, but she had her doubts. 

A moment later the door to the house was opened and a very concerned looking Ali opened the door. Her eyes widened as she looked from Ashlyn to Kyle and then back again. "What's going on?" She asked, trying to fight to keep her voice from cracking. She had known Kyle was using again, but seeing him with Ashlyn only made it worse. 

Ashlyn nudged Kyle forward and towards Ali. "I am returning your brother, I caught him with drugs down by the warehouses." 

"Snitch," Kyle grumbled, flipping her off.

Ali frowned and pushed Kyle into the house and shut the door behind her as she stepped out onto the porch. She knew it was dangerous to put herself between Kyle and Ashlyn, but she wanted to keep him safe. Plus with the door shut, she was hoping it would keep Kyle from provoking the armed enforcer anymore than he already had. 

"The warehouses aren't safe, there is a war coming to Port Charles Ali. I really don't want your brother caught in the middle of it." Ashlyn figured this made them even now. Ali had helped save her life and now Ashlyn had done the same for her brother. 

The nurse was confused, not liking the fact that she couldn't get a read on the mobster. "So that's it? You just return him to me like a lost puppy, no strings attached?" Ali did not understand what was going on, but she felt relieved that Kyle was safe for the moment at least. 

Ashlyn chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You called me a drug dealer once, and I told you I wasn't. Hope Solo does not run drugs in this city. I returned your brother because you saved my life and now I've saved his. We're even now Ali." Ashlyn wanted to walk away, but she felt drawn to Ali. Seeing Kyle in the Alley had only made Ashlyn more confident that there was a connection between the two of them. 

"I appreciate you bringing him here, he needs to get clean." Ali sighed and rubbed her temples. She had been down this road a hundred times it felt like. Kyle would always promise to get clean but he would never stick to it. "He's just so damn selfish and stubborn. 

Ashlyn sighed softly, her mind warring. Part of her knew she should not get involved, but the other part of her wanted to help Ali out. "I know a place up north, a rehabilitation center. It works wonders, it worked well enough for me. I can take you and your brother there if you want." Ashlyn offered before she even realized she had spoken. 

"You'd do that for me?" Ali was pleasantly surprised but nodded her head. "I think I would like that a lot, he needs a new environment." Going up North with the mob enforcer probably wasn't wise, but if it got Kyle clean then it would be worth it. Besides the longer Kyle stayed in Port Charles, the more danger he was going to be in.

"The new enviroment might help him, he's stubborn like you but he can change. If he gets clean then there might be better options for him out of the city." Ashlyn was thinking about her own brother. She knew she would still do anything it took to keep him safe. 

Ali gave a sad smile. "Maybe I was wrong about you, you might not be so stone-cold and calloused after all." 

Ashlyn was about to respond when her phone went off. "I have to go now, but I'll find some time to tell you more about the place. Good night Ali." Ashlyn turned then and headed back to her SUV, the phone pressed to her ear. "I'm on my way, Rodriguez." Getting a call from Amy was never a good thing. She took one last glance back at the nurse who was still watching her from the porch and shook her head. She couldn't let anything distract her, not even a gorgeous girl like Ali.

 

\--  
"Spread out and find her!" Carli roared over her radio. She and her fellow officers had been looking for Kelley for over an hour with little to no success. They had received a tip from Alex Morgan who had seen Kelley going chasing Sonnett down the street a few blocks and around a corner. If Sonnett had taken her partner, well she was going to pay dearly. Sure Kelley annoyed the fuck out of her, but still, the girl was a cop. She would deny it until the day that she died, but Carli was getting a little bit worried about Kelley. 

Detectives who disappeared in Port Charles tended to end up being fished out of the water a few weeks later. This city was a shit hole and Carli was terrified that Kelley was the city's latest victim. 

"I think I found something." A junior detective called out, drawing Carli's attention and making the police captain's blood run cold. 

"Good work Ohai," Carli said, walking over to inspect what the officer had found. It was Kelley's name pin and there was some blood on it. Carli growled as she inspected it, she should have known that Kelley had been captured. As Carli looked up at the building and the drops of blood on the ground, she knew where Emily had taken Kelley now. This whole area was own by Solo but now they had a more exact location. 

"Ohai, call Chief Rampone. Tell her I want a search warrant for Hope Solo and an exact location where the scumbag is." Carli was seething now, her temper flaring. Hope Solo had gone too far and Carli would be damned if the girl wasn't going to be in handcuffs before the night was over. 

Without warning the door behind Carli opened and Hope stepped out on the steps, looking rather smug. "Can I ask what you and your idiot squad are doing on my doorstep, that is my private property you know?" Hope asked, knowing good and well that she was poking the bear. 

Carli drew her gun and pointed it at Hope, as did a few of the other officers that had been looking for Kelley. "Give us detective O'Hara and nobody has to get hurt," Carli warned, her eyes locked with Hope's. Carli saw no warmth in the blue eyes that stared back at her, only ice and darkness.

Hope chuckled and raised her hands up in the air. "You really going to shoot an unarmed person?"

"We do it all the time." Carli put her gun away and threw Hope up against the doorframe, putting her in handcuffs. "Ohai, take some uniforms and arrest everybody in that building, find me O'Hara, and find her now." Carli barked out her orders and grabbed Hope by the shoulder shoving her to where a patrol car was. 

"Hope Solo you are under arrest for kidnapping and unlawful detainment of an officer. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." Carli began to read off her Miranda Rights as she shoved Hope into the back seat.

Hope just looked smug. "I want my lawyer, Amy Rodriguez." Then she leaned back in her seat, resolving not to say a word until she had her lawyer.

"You're going to need one Solo, a good one." Carli snapped as she slammed the door. 

\--  
-Back at the hotel-

Jessie stood once more outside of Mallory's door, knocking on it. She had talked with Ella for a while and she had made up her mind. Maybe it was dangerous to be friends but life was short anyways and Jessie wanted to get to know Mal more. Kissing Mallory had been the only time that Jessie felt normal and she didn't want to let that go. 

A very tired looking Mallory opened the door. "Jess?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "I didn't think you were coming back."

"I honestly wasn't planning on it. I am good at being cold, at running away but I don't want to run away from you Mallory. I want to be your friend, actually I wanted to be more than your friend. I want to kiss you again." Jessie wasn't stupid, confessing her love in a hotel owned by the enemy wasn't the smartest decision. 

Mal blushed and averted her gaze. "You mean it?" 

Jessie nodded her head. "I want to take you on a date, I want to ask you those stupid icebreaker questions. Life is short but it'd be worth it if I got to spend some of it with you. It'll hurt worse to never try." Jessie pleaded, trying to convince Mal to give their friends and whatever else was going on between them a real chance. 

"Well, when you look at me like that, who can resist?" Mallory asked giggling softly. "Come here." She grabbed a fistful of Jessie's shirt and dragged her into a gentle kiss. 

Jessie moaned quietly against her lips, wondering if this was what happiness felt like. She lifted her good hand, running it through Mallory's hair. She was enjoying the kiss a lot. 

Mal finally pulled back a bit breathless and smiled. "I am willing to go on that date with you if you still want too." 

Jessie chuckled at that, knowing she hadn't changed her mind in the few seconds since she had asked her out. "I would love too." 

"Yeah, I don't think so." A voice cut in behind Jessie. 

"Ashlyn don't!" Mallory cried out, watching as the enforcer grabbed Jessie by the back of the shirt and forcefully shoved her away from Mallory. 

Jessie barely managed to catch her balance. She turned to see Ashlyn Harris advancing towards her, rage in the woman's eyes. She scrambled back, trying to get back to her own room. 

"Ashlyn! I said no, she's my friend. Stop now!" Mallory begged, grabbing a hold of Ashlyn's elbow to drag her back. She wasn't going to let Ashlyn hurt Jessie. 

Ashlyn snorted and looked at Mallory. "Your friend? She's an Outsider. She's one of them, she'll stab you in the back faster than you could call for help. She's not your friend Mallory." Ashlyn warned, turning back to advance on Jessie, her hand going to reach for the gun in her waistband. 

Mallory again grabbed Ashlyn's elbow. "Run Jessie." She called, trying to protect her. 

Ashlyn shoved Mallory away hard enough to make the girl fall. She drew her gun and pointed it at Jessie watching as the girl retreated. She was just about to pull the trigger when she felt a gun cock right behind her head. 

"I wouldn't pull that trigger if I was you," Erin warned, pressing the barrel of the gun against the back of Ashlyn's head. "Don't ever point a gun at Jessie again, or you'll regret it." Erin had come back to the hotel to find Ashlyn threatening Jessie and instincts had taken over. Nobody was allowed to hurt Jessie, nobody. 

Jessie had turned the corner at this point and glanced back with a look of horror. Mallory was on the ground not moving and Erin had a gun on the back of Ashlyn's head. Jessie had a feeling this wasn't going to end well, but before she could yell for Erin to not hurt Ashlyn all hell broke loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked the latest chapter. I literally wrote over 8000 words in two days. I don't think I've written this long of an update in forever. 
> 
> Anyways let me know what your favorite parts were. Ramble to me, tell me your favorite characters and storylines so far in this soap opera of sorts. What couples you like or couples you might want to see. Who do you think will win in the enforcer vs enforcer battle, Erin or Ashlyn? Will Jessie and Mal ever make things work or are they doomed to fail? Where the fuck is Kelley and what is gonna happen to her and Emily? 
> 
> Leave me some kudos and give me some love, mostly because I am lonely. Also, share your love with me on Tumblr at Krashlynpride. 
> 
> Love you all
> 
> \- Becks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McLeod vs Harris in a battle of the enforcers and the fall out of that.
> 
> This chapter has a lot of violence so just be warned.

\- In the hotel hallway outside of Mallory's room- 

It was easy to say that Ashlyn was used to having guns pointed at her. She hadn't always been a mobster, but she had grown up in a rough neighborhood her family poor and struggling with addiction. Ashlyn had tried to join the military, she had done well for a few years until she got in a fight when she was on leave. Hope had found her at twenty-two, struggling and alone, Ashlyn owed a lot to Hope which was why she was willing to fight to the death, for her leader and their makeshift family. 

So yes, having a gun pointed at her was like a normal day, however, that didn't mean she liked it. She didn't like somebody having the balls to pull a gun on her, in this town it was disrespectful Her grip on her own gun tightened, her knuckles turning white as she watched Jessie Fleming turn the corner out of her line of sight. Mallory was still down on the floor, barely moving and Ashlyn was concerned she might have pushed the girl too hard. She hadn't meant too, she was just trying to keep her safe from what she thought was the bigger threat. 

"Put the gun down," Erin demanded, her voice steady and cold like ice. Erin didn't want to kill Ashlyn, but if the woman ever pointed a gun at Jessie so help her, she'd put Solo's enforcer down like Old Yeller. This was not even something she had to think about, Erin cared far too much about Jessie to let somebody hurt her.

"Let's be reasonable." Ashlyn sighed and loosened her grip, slowly bending to set the gun down. She stole a quick glance at Mal who seemed to be coming around, before chancing a glance at the person who was currently holding the gun on her. 

"Look, take your girl and go." Erin could see Jessie sticking her head around the corner, the movement ended up distracting her. What the hell was Jessie doing, Erin wasn't sure but she needed the girl to play it smart. 

Sensing Erin's distraction at the moment, Ashlyn decided to take advantage. She spun and drove her shoulder into Erin's chest, shoving her hands up around Erin's wrist to force the gun's aim to be skyward rather than at her. The gun fired loudly, making everything feel like it was in slow motion. 

Jessie watched in horror as the two enforcers began to brawl, engaging in a slugfest. Erin was getting some solid hits in, taking the fight to Ashlyn in a way that nobody ever had before. Jessie edge closer concerned for her friend and mentor but also for Mal who seemed far too close to the action for Jessie's liking. 

Ashlyn had managed to knock the gun out of Erin's hands, and use Erin's momentum and body weight to flip the girl over. Erin grunted in pain as the air was knocked out of her. Erin had just wanted to protect Jessie, she honestly didn't know why the younger girl insisted on being stupid and coming back into the fray where the danger was. 

Ashlyn dropped down on Erin, straddling her as she began to try and hammer away at the girl. Erin blocked the best she could before she punched Ashlyn in the ribs and headbutted her in the face knocking Ashlyn off of her. Erin scrambled for the gun she had dropped, but right as she was about to grab it only for Ashlyn to catch her by the shirt and pull her back. 

Jessie frowned and grabbed Mallory who was starting to try and get up, by her arms. She began trying to drag her down the hall and away from the fighting. "Come on Mal, get up." Jessie knew the girl was out of it, but they couldn't stay there. "You need to get out of here." 

Ashlyn had spotted Jessie trying to drag Mal away and tried to go after her only for Erin to catch her by the ankle. Erin knew it was a desperate and dirty move but she sank her teeth into Ashlyn's leg, biting as hard as she could. Ashlyn yelped and turned delivering hard hits to Erin's temple until the woman, at last, let go. 

Ashlyn was in pain now and sank to her knees to grab the gun. Her fingers touched the butt of the gun when a foot stomped hard on her hand. Ashlyn felt pain shoot through her hand and she looked up in time to be pistol-whipped with her own weapon that she had dropped earlier when Erin told her too. 

Ella stared down at Ashlyn, the woman now crumpled in a heap. She threw the gun down the hallway and knelt down next to Erin. She wrapped one of Erin's arms around her shoulders and hauled the woman up to her feet. "Jessie, come on, leave her. We have to go." 

Jessie frowned, she didn't want to leave Mallory but she knew the girl would be safer with Ashlyn. "I am sorry." She set Mallory back down and took off running after Ella. She grabbed Erin's other arm and helped get her to the car. 

Ashlyn lay still, her head pounding. She had a blood gushing from her face, her leg bleeding from where Erin had bitten a chunk out of it, and her fingers swollen from her hand breaking where Ella had stomped it. 

Mallory slowly crawled towards Ashlyn, checking on her mentor. Mallory hadn't realized just how horrible her seeing Jessie would end up. "Come on Ash, wake up," Mallory begged, shaking her. "Please, I am sorry."

 

\----  
\- At the Police station-

Amy Rodriguez was the type of lawyer who was efficient and to the point. Her and Whitney Engen had been put hired on as retainers for Hope Solo and Solo's crew. Sure they occasionally helped other Port Charles citizens, but mainly Hope was their client. However, that sometimes ended up being a pain the neck, because Hope could be a bit reckless. 

Amy was still at Hope's beck and call, rushing down to the police station to bail out Hope. The lawyer had sent Whitney to go deal with Sonnett and the O'Hara problem, she had to go get a handle on Hope. 

Taking a deep breath and pushing her shoulders back, Amy strolled confidently into the Police station. She asked officer Ohai where Hope was and then walked in to see her client. 

"Seems like you've had a busy night," Amy remarked fixing Hope with a stern look. The blonde was wishing she could have a peaceful weekend, maybe grab a few drinks with her best friend Tobin, but no it wasn’t meant to be. Instead, she was having to bail Hope out of jail.

Hope shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you could say that." Truth be told Hope was bored sitting in the interrogation room. The fun of messing with the cops had worn off and she wanted to go home. She felt like she had given Emily enough time to convince O'Hara to fall in line. 

Amy fought the urge to roll her eyes and flipped through Hope's file, trying to figure out how she was going to get Hope out of this one. After a long silence, she glanced up at the leader. "You came out on the porch and asked Detective Lloyd if she was going to shoot you?"

Hope gave a nod. "Yes, I asked her if she was going to shoot an unarmed person and she said she does it all the time." Hope could see the wheels turning in the blonde's head. She realized now it would only be a matter of time before she got to leave the police station.

Amy stood up and exited the room marching straight into Commissioner Rampone's office. She had what she needed to get Hope freed on bail at least. "I demand you release my client," Amy said, not even looking at Carli who had been taking to Rampone.

"On what grounds?" Carli screeched, clearly pissed off. She couldn’t believe this was happening to her, that Hope was going to try and go free.

"My client's safety was threatened by your officer here. Your officer admitted to shooting unarmed people and frankly, your officer's vendetta against Ms. Solo has gone far enough." Amy continued to ignore Carli, staring straight at Christie.

“Vendetta? Your client is a scumbag and a murderer.” Carli protested, her voice cracking with disgust. Hope maybe have been attractive but her business in Carli’s eyes made the woman ugly. “If she murders anybody else, that blood is on your head.”

Amy finally did look at Carli, her eyes narrowing. “You should tread very carefully the accusations you make detective. You are the one after all who showed up at Ms. Solo’s house and threatened her.” 

“Enough!” Christie looked tired of dealing with people's shit and she had heard enough. She rubbed her temples, trying to fight a migraine that Carli's talking and complaining had given her. "Fine, get Solo out of here. But tell your client she has 4 hours to release my officer or I will personally come arrest her." 

Amy nodded her head. "If my client did know the whereabouts of your officer, I will inform her of your request." Amy then turned, leaving the commissioner to deal with a now livid Carli Lloyd. 

Amy could hear Carli rant and rave all the way back the holding room. She walked in and nodded to Hope to get up, so they could go. 

“I get to go?” Hope asked, surprised at how fast Amy had worked. 

“Yes, now grab your stuff and let’s go.” Amy didn’t want to give Hope a chance to mouth off and get held again. 

Hope nodded her approval. “You work fast.” She appreciated it, she was tired of being harassed by Carli. She knew they needed to let Kelley go now, she just hoped Sonnett had done a good job of convincing the detective not to interfere.

“It’s why you pay me the big bucks, now come on.” The lawyer guided Hope out of the police station and towards her car. 

\--  
\- On Alyssa's Island- 

Seeing Alyssa's private island looming ever closer was only causing Jessie to feel more sick to her stomach. She was praying to God that Tancredi would be off of the Island but she wasn't sure. She could see Alyssa and Stephanie waiting on the dock as the ship got closer. 

Jessie glanced to where Ella sat on the deck, cradling Erin's head rubbing the girl's temple. Jessie was thankful that Erin hadn't been killed and had escaped for the most part relatively unharmed, still, that didn't make her feel any better in the long run. Erin could have died and it was all her fault. Jessie had just wanted to be with Mallory, but the girl wasn't worth the life of one of her closest friends and mentors.

As the boat docked, Alyssa stepped on board and glanced at Erin. "You look like shit, what happened?" She asked, actually a tiny bit concerned.

"Erin here fought one of Solo's people to save my life," Jessie explained, before realizing that Alyssa wouldn't know Ella. "Alyssa this is Ella, Erin's girlfriend and the one that actually ended up saving both of our lives. She's cool to be here." Jessie promised, before helping Ella get Erin off of the boat. 

Stephanie was watching them, a look of worry in her eyes. "Tancredi is going to need to be informed about Ella being here and Erin's injuries." She mused looking at Jessie, she didn't want the younger girl to be in trouble but she knew that Jessie would probably be the focus of Tancredi's wrath. 

Jessie sighed and moved so that Alyssa could take up her spot, helping Erin up to the house. Turning so that she was face to face with Stephanie, she couldn't help the tears that started to stream down her face. Jessie was scared, her arm and wrist were still hurting from where Tancredi had beat her earlier. 

"I guess we should get it over with, where is she?" Jessie asked she needed to face Tancredi now. 

Stephanie pointed down the beach that surrounded Alyssa's island and where some jagged rocks were. In the distance, Jessie could just make out the vague outline of Tancredi exercising and jogging. Without a word the young Canadian headed down the beach front, feeling like her steps were weighted with anchors. She could feel Stephanie following behind her at a slow pace, though Jessie knew the girl wouldn't intervene on her behalf. 

"I saw a boat pull up, who was on it?" Tancredi asked as Jessie approached, the older woman's eyes were dark and she looked to be in a bad mood which was a bad sign for Jessie. 

"Erin, Ella and me." Jessie knew she should just get it all out, the longer she waited the worse things would be. "Erin is injured." 

"What happened?" Tanc sounded like at any minute she was going to flip on Jessie. "What did you do?" 

"Hope's enforcer found me with Hope's goddaughter and she had a gun on me. Erin defended me." Jessie explained, doing her best to not shake in her boots. Showing fear was the fastest way to piss of Tancredi. 

Tancredi arched a brow, surprised by the information. She hadn't known that Jessie knew Mallory, but she was already trying to think of how she could have used the information. "You should have told me you knew where Solo's pride and joy was, I would have had you kill her or kidnap her. We could have used her for leverage." 

"No!" Jessie shook her head. "That's why I didn't tell you, Mal wants nothing to do with the mob, I won't let you hurt her." Jessie protested, only to be slapped hard across the face by Tanc.

"Watch your tone little girl. You aren't the leader yet and if you continue to be weak and spineless, you'll never be a good leader." Tancredi glared, watching as Jessie cowered away from her. She was pissed off now and if she had to beat the softness out of Jessie then so help her she would. "You are weak." 

"Tancredi please," Jessie begged to try to appease her. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to disrespect you." She dropped to her knees in the sand, trying to show submission so Tancredi would stop. 

Melissa advanced on Jessie and grabbed a fist full of her hair, tugging her up off her knees. She punched her hard in the stomach a few times before throwing the girl into the cold water. 

"If I hear that you've seen Solo's little girl again and you didn't kill her or bring her to me, I will hurt you way worse then your hurting now," Melissa warned, her voice ringing out with anger and agitation.

Jessie spit out the salt water, trying to get up only for Tancredi to kick her in the ribs. Jessie cried out in pain and tried to cover up and curl into a ball. Melissa stepped on her temple, pushing her head into the sand as a fresh tide came rushing up the shore. 

Stephanie couldn't take it anymore, watching as Jessie struggled. "Melissa please let her go." Steph finally interjected. 

Tancredi spun on her lover, balling her fist up to strike her but at the last second decided not to hit her. "Bring in the trash, we have guests." With that, Tancredi walked back up towards the mansion leaving a beaten Jessie and a scared Stephanie in her wake. 

Inside of Alyssa's house, Erin was being checked over by Alyssa's friend JJ. Erin wasn't exactly thrilled to being poked and prodded but luckily for her, Julie had been visiting Alyssa and the nurse was more than happy to check her over. 

"I think you have a bit of a concussion, but you should be okay. You're lucky it isn't much worse." JJ muse, checking Erin for any more injuries before stepping back. 

Erin shrugged her shoulders. "My girlfriend tells me it's because I got a hard head." Erin glanced at Ella and kissed the girl's cheek. She was glad Ella had stayed by her side, but she wasn't too happy that they had ended up back here. Ella being around Tancredi was sure to be an explosive combo, and Erin wasn't exactly fit enough to deal with Tanc's violent streak. 

It was then that Tanc walked into the room, the fact that Jessie wasn't with her, instantly had Erin on high alert. "Well, it looks like you survived a fight with Solo's enforcer. Consider a girl like me impressed." 

Erin felt Ella's hand grip her's tightly, and Erin slowly rose to her feet. "Where's Jessie?" Erin asked keeping her tone even. 

"She'll be along shortly I assume if Stephanie has scrapped her out of the ocean yet." Tancredi chuckled as if that was the funniest thing she had ever heard. "She really should learn to be stronger or else it won't be her little heart getting crushed."

Erin growled making a move towards Tanc, only to be pulled back by Ella who shook her head. 

"Ah yes Ella, I heard you were here. Nice to see you again, even nicer to see that Erin hasn't got sick of you yet." Melissa taunted before glancing at Erin, her eyes narrowing. "Perhaps if Erin lets you off the leash, you and I can finish that girl chat we started to have all those years ago. I promise to be gentle." She winked at Ella and then trotted up the stairs to her room. 

"I don't like her," JJ muttered, she looked at Alyssa wondering why her friend was letting such strange and mean people stay on the island. 

Alyssa grimaced and saw Stephanie dragging Jessie through the door. "Come on JJ, I think one of my other friends needs your medical attention more right now," Alyssa said, pulling JJ into the other room. 

A few moments later Stephanie walked in and deposited Jessie into Alyssa's care and then walked straight over to the fireplace to try and get warm. 

"You let Tancredi hurt her?" Erin asked, glaring at Stephanie. 

"I stopped Tanc from killing her, you know how bad her mood swings are," Steph replied, holding her hands out trying to warm them up. They were cold from pulling Jessie out of the water and trying to give her CPR. 

"That's bullshit, you are Jessie's guardian and yet I take better care of her than you do. I was willing to die for her, you just sit there and watch her get the shit beat out of her." Erin roared, tired of Stephanie not defending Jessie or being there when the girl needed her. "Tancredi would have killed her, you know that?"

Stephanie was mad and turned on Erin. "We aren't all saints like you McLeod. I am doing the best that I can okay?" 

"You make me sick." Erin snapped before Ella took her hand trying to soothe the enforcer. "I am grabbing Jessie and we're leaving. You can tell Tancredi that we're out." 

"You're foolish if you think she'll let you leave. She will kill all of you." Stephanie wanted to break free of Tancredi too, but she knew that Tanc was crazy and would kill them all. 

"I would rather die, then see her put her hands on Jessie. Jessie may legally be your family, but you don't even give a shit about her." Erin spat leaving the room in anger. She was done with Tancredi and the whole organization. Ella and Jessie were the only things that mattered to her.   
\--  
\- At Tobin's bar -

Mallory hadn't known where to take Ashlyn, the enforcer was dead weight at the moment. She had called Sydney, knowing that the woman would help her take care of Ashlyn. They had managed to drag the woman into Tobin's bar. 

Tobin was serving a customer when she saw Mal and Syd bringing in Ashlyn. "You're going to have to take that drink and go," Tobin mumbled, knowing she needed to close up shop and lock the place down. She sent Rose to go kick the people out of the bar and moved over to take up Mallory's position under Ashlyn's arm. 

"What happened?" Tobin asked as she helped carry Ashlyn into her office. She used her free hand to wipe everything off of her desk and then laid Ashlyn down on it. 

"She got into a fight, well more like she got jumped," Mal explained, before looking at Syd. "Can you go find out where my Godmother is? We are going to need everybody here." Mallory was really worried about Ashlyn, the enforcer hadn't really woken up much. 

"She's bleeding pretty bad, do you need me to call a nurse?" Tobin asked, thinking she should either call Press or Ali. She wanted to see Press again but knew that Ali would be more equipped to deal with Ashlyn's injuries. Plus she had seen Ali and Ash interacting before, it would better to have somebody Ashlyn trusted.

"Yes, do that. Call Ali I think her name was, she was Ashlyn's nurse at the hospital." Mallory moved back to Ashlyn's side, staring down at her mentor. "I am so sorry Ash, I really am. I never meant for you to get hurt." 

Tobin hurried to call Press and Ali, but not before sending Rose into the office with some towels to apply to Ashlyn's wounds. Tobin really did not want the enforcer to plead out all over her new desk. 

Mallory stayed by Ashlyn's side, trying to coax the enforcer to wake up. She knew Hope would never forgive her if anything happened to Ash. 

"Q-Quit crying kid," Ashlyn mumbled weakly, struggling to open her eyes. The woman's head felt heavy and it was pounding. "Where are we kid?"

"I took you to Tobin's and called Syd. I have no idea where Hope is or Sonny. Neither of them is picking up their phones." Mallory stared at Ashlyn, trying to find the words that she wanted to say so that she could apologize to the blonde enforcer. 

Ashlyn tried to sit up groaning in pain, she felt oddly light-headed and dizzy. "I am sorry I pushed you earlier." Ashlyn had never meant to hurt Mallory, she had just been trying to keep her safe. "I should have heard you out." 

Mallory wrapped her arms around Ash and hugged her tightly. "It's not your fault, it's mine. I am sorry Ash, I am so sorry." Mal sobbed, trying to stop her tears but she couldn't.

Ashlyn frowned at her tears, wiping them away with her good hand, before rubbing the girl's back. "Hey come on, chin up." She took a ragged breath and winced, it wasn't often that Ashlyn got the shit beat out of her. Normally she was the one kicking ass. 

Tobin knocked on the door and walked back in, a very pissed off Ali following behind her. Ali took one look at Ashlyn and frowned, she walked over to the enforcer and set down her medical bag. The nursed quickly sanitized her hands and put some gloves on, Tobin hadn't warned her that Ash's injuries were this bad.

"You called Ali?" Ashlyn turned to Mallory, her eyes full of questions. She briefly recalled leaving the nurse's house earlier, but seeing her again had Ashlyn's heart feeling all weird. 

"I thought she would be able to patch you up and that way you wouldn't have to go to the hospital," Mallory replied sheepishly. She had never seen Ashlyn all shy around somebody, it was amusing but the younger girl knew better than to call her mentor on it. 

Ali pulled out her flashlight and began running Ashlyn through some test to determine if she had a concussion."You know I am starting to think I can't leave you alone for more than five minutes. You are always getting hurt." 

Ashlyn chuckled and shrugged. "I know, we have to stop meeting like this. Maybe it's just that winning smile of yours, I can't stay away." Ashlyn attempted to flirt, but grunting in pain as Ali probed at the gash on her head. 

"You're going to need stitches for your head and your leg. Did somebody bite you?" Ali asked moving down to inspect Ashlyn's leg. 

Ashlyn was having a hard time focusing now that Ali was between her legs. She was having some rather inappropriate thoughts, at least until Ali poked at the bite. "Fuck." Ash slammed her fist angrily down on Tobin's desk in frustration. 

Ali glanced up at her and shook her head. "You're gonna need antibiotics for that bite." Ali hadn't noticed it at first but she realized now that Ashlyn was favoring one of her hands. "What happened to your hand."

Mallory decided now was the time to interject. "She got her hand stomped on, I think it's broken I heard it break," Mallory explained, still feeling guilty about Ashlyn being hurt.

The nurse stared at Ashlyn, wondering how the girl wasn't showing more signs of pain. "Honestly I think I should take you to the hospital, you need stitches, antibiotics and a cast for that wrist. We need an x-ray to see how badly it's broken." 

"No hospitals, I just got out of that hell hole," Ashlyn grumbled, being her usual stubborn self. The mobster was not at all looking forward to having to go back there, no matter how much she liked the nurse.

Ali rolled her eyes. "You're impossible you know that? Did you tear out your stitches on your side, lift up your shirt." Ali demanded her hands going to the hem of Ashlyn's shirt so she could pull it up and see if her prior hard work had held up. 

"No!" Ash snapped batting at Ali's hands with her own good hand. "I am not a child." 

"Listen to the nurse." Mallory gave Ashlyn a stern look, doing her best to channel her inner Hope. 

"Fine, but everybody else needs to get out of the office. I am not about to give you guys a free show." Ashlyn muttered, not wanting to have to be exposed in front of them. 

Tobin nodded her head. "I'll send in some shots later, I have a feeling you're gonna need the alcohol with the pain you're in." Tobin gave her a nod and walked back out to the bar. 

Mallory wanted to protest and stay by Ash's side, but walked out of the office and sat down at the bar. Syd took a seat next to her, taking it upon herself to guard Mal until Hope got there.

"For such a tough girl, you're kind of a wimp," Ali said after the rest of the people in the office had left. 

"I am not." Ash scoffed, offended at Ali's accusation.

Ali rolled her eyes and nodded down to Ashlyn's hand. "Let me see, I need to see how badly it's broken." 

Ashlyn looked skeptical but held out her injured hand. "If you wanted to hold my hand you could have just asked you know." 

"I could say the same to you, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were getting hurt on purpose so you could see me." Ali fired back, before checking out Ashyn's wrist. She watched as the enforcer winced and sighed. "Your wrist is broken pretty badly, I am gonna need to set it but it might hurt." 

Ashlyn shrugged her shoulders, she was used to a little pain. "Just get it over with." She mumbled, staring hard at the ground. She had a feeling it was going to be a painful bit of time while Ali patched her up. 

\--  
Hope arrived at Tobin's bar and walked in, Syd had called to tell her about Ashlyn and Mal. She was just glad that nobody had died. 

"Hope." Mal ran to her, launching herself into her Godmother's arms. Hope had always been there for her, had always been somebody that Mal could turn too.

The mafia leader held her tightly, gently rubbing her back as the girl broke down in her arms and sobbed. "Shhh kid, it's okay I'm here now," Hope promised, displaying a rather tender side that very few people got to see. Looking to Tobin, Hope called her over. "Can you make Mal here a milkshake?"

Tobin nodded and got to work making the girl's drink, while Hope signaled Sydney to watch the entrance. Hope then guided Mallory to a corner booth so that they could talk.

"What happened, sweetie?" Hope asked, wanting to hear Mal's side fo the story. 

"I met a girl Hope, I really like her but she's part of the Outsiders?" Mal stared down at the table, unable to look her Godmother in the eyes. "I know I shouldn't have been hanging out with her, but she's pretty." 

Hope growled under her breath, wondering if the Outsiders were trying to get at her through Mal. "Did she hurt you?" 

"Jessie would never hurt me, we were just hanging out and being friends. We kissed but then her crew found her, Erin told her to stay away from me but Jessie wouldn't." Mallory explained, trying to also give details about Jessie's crew. "Jessie came back to my room Hope, we didn't do anything but I really like her a lot." Mallory was aware of what it sounded like, that she was just some naive teenager in love with somebody she hardly knew. 

"How did Ashlyn get involved, Jessie?" Hope was worried about her enforcer, but she was glad that both of them were okay. 

Mallory looked up into Hope's eyes and sighed. "She caught me and Jessie together. She thought Jessie was attacking me and shoved me out of the way so she could fight Jessie. I tried to tell Ashlyn not to shoot her, but that is when Erin snuck up on Ashlyn." Mallory felt sick to her stomach but quickly relayed what had happened in the fight. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Hope tried to calm down her emotions. There was far too much going on, not only was she having to deal with Mallory's crush on the enemy, the cops were biting at their heels, she had to stop the drug pipeline into Port Charles, and now her enforcer was injured again. 

"I am sorry Hope," Mal mumbled quietly. 

"Little one I am not thrilled about you being with this Jessie girl, but if I forbid you I know you'll do it anyways. We will figure this out together okay. For one just stay with a protection detail, no seeing the girl by yourself. I won't have you hurt." Hope said after a moment, giving Mallory a look that left no room for arguments. The girl may have been legally an adult, but she was still under Hope's protection.

Mal frowned but didn't argue. "Okay, Hope." 

"Now drink your milkshake." Hope prodded, pushing the milkshake Tobin set down in front of them towards the younger girl. Hope tried to give her a smile, but inside even Hope was shaken. She felt like things were only going to get worse before they got better.  
\---

-On the docks-

"You're letting me go?" Kelley asked, rubbing her sore wrists as Emily unlocked the handcuffs and set her free. She wasn't sure how long she had been captive, but she was suspicious about being set free like this. The mouthy mafia boss was nowhere to be seen, it was just her and Emily. 

"Yes, I am," Emily mumbled stepping back and away from Kelley. 

Arching a brow, the detective tilted her head. "Are you going to shoot me in the back if I try to walk away? Some weird sleeping with the fishes bullshit."

Emily looked a bit insulted. "No, I am not going to shoot you in the back. I don't even have my gun on me, so don't be dramatic. Hope told me to let you go." Emily had gotten the message from Hope to let her go, so she was obeying her orders.

Kelley was very confused, the mobsters had gone through all that trouble to keep her hostage only to let her go? It made no sense to her, but it seemed that nothing in Port Charles made sense anyway. "Your boss told you too? I find that to be very hard to believe"

Emily shook her head. "Well, you better believe it okay? Look I know you think we're all bad people in the godforsaken city, but we aren't. The world is a shitty place and we're all doing the best we can." Sonny grumbled and stepped back and away from Kelley further trying to put some distance between the two of them. "Tell your boss whatever you want, but just know that if Hope goes down a power vacuum will open. We aren't saints but we keep worse things at bay, we're a necessary evil Ms. O'Hara." 

Kelley wasn't sure how to feel about that. "Answer me something, why did you have those drugs?" 

"Solo is trying to crack down on the drug pipeline into Port Charles, we're trying to end it. As pretty as you are, we don't like cops poking around our business." Sonny replied, running a hand through her hair. Emily was still a little miffed at catching Kel flirting with Alex earlier. 

"You think I am pretty?" The detective knew she was playing a dangerous game, by continuing to engage Sonnett in a conversation, but Emily was easy to talk to when she wasn't being threatened. 

Emily nodded her head. "Maybe if we weren't on opposite sides of the law, we could go on a date. Then I could tell you how pretty I actually think you are." 

The duo made eye contact for a long moment before Kelley sighed. "You shouldn't be allowed to be charming, I still think you're a crook." 

"Yeah well I think you're an arrogant ass, but here we are." Emily retorted, folding her arms over her chest. 

Kelley sighed and started to turn to leave. "I should probably get going back to the station." She mused, turning to walk away. 

"Take care of yourself, detective," Emily said with a nod almost sad to see the beautiful detective go. She did feel bad for holding her hostage but no matter how attractive Kelley was, her loyalty had to remain to Hope. 

"You too Sonny." Kelley started back towards the police headquarters. She had so many questions, and she wasn't sure if she could believe somebody who kidnapped her, but if Sonny was telling the truth about the drug pipeline then there could be more danger afoot. She also couldn't deny she was a bit worried about the dopey mafia member, not that Kelley would admit she cared of course. There were far better people in the town to crush on, ones that didn't blur the line between her job and morality. 

Kelley made it halfway towards the police station when she felt somebody following her. She turned back around, to see Emily following almost sheepishly. "Did you need something Sonnett?"

Emily cleared her throat. "Were you really flirting with that girl earlier? Alex?"

Kelley just stared at her and then began to laugh. "Why you jealous Sonnett?"

Sonny scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course not, I was just curious."

"You are jealous, well Sonny I have something to tell you then." Kelley mused walking back towards her. She grabbed a fist full of Emily's jacket and pulled her forward so that they were nose to nose. She brushed her lips against Emily's briefly before shoving her back. "Nobody can handle KO," Kelley said, before leaving a stunned Emily in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know there was a lot going on. It was pretty violent but then again it is a mafia soap opera story so the more outlandish and crazy it is the better. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Also, what is your favorite couple in the story? Mcmasar, Krashlyn, So'Hara or Messie?
> 
> Leave me kudos and kind comments, please. The more you ramble and love the stories, the more I love you
> 
> \- Becks


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of couples kissing, a breakup and a get-together. Life is crazy in Port Charles.

\- At one of Emily Sonnett's hideouts-  
The thing about Port Charles and working for Hope, was that Emily had learned to rent a few places around town. Places to lay low, to sleep, to hide things. She kept a few in her name but mostly paid in cash for others. It was better to have places to lay low in times of trouble. However, right now Emily was thanking her lucky stars that she had one of those places and that not even her crew knew where she was. 

It made it a lot easier to do the things that she wanted to, without being interrupted. It had been three days since Kelley had kissed her, and Emily hadn't been able to get the girl off her mind. It was why she had been so willing to invite Kelley to her place. Getting involved with a detective was dangerous and a conflict of interest but Emily couldn't deny that she liked being in Kelley's presence.   
Kelley, on the other hand, was a little more paranoid. 

Kelley had kissed Emily, but she knew that was a dangerous game. Carli was already up in arms about Solo's crew and Kelley didn't want to get on her work partner's bad side. She knew she needed to tell Sonny once and for all that they couldn't do this anymore. 

Raising a hand to knock on the door, Kelley tried to calm herself. Emily was a big girl, she could take Kelley rejecting her. It was better to get it over with now than to draw it out. She knocked on the door, her hand moving to the gun at her side just in case Emily was trying to set her up with some kind of ambush. 

The mobster opened the door, a goofy smile on her face. "You made it O'Hara." Emily was genuinely excited to see her. She noticed the detective's hand on her gun and frowned slowly raising her hands up. "What are you doing?"

Kelley glanced at Emily before peering around her to check out the apartment. Once Kel was satisfied that she wasn't about to be led into a mob ambush she removed her hand from the gun. 

"You wanted to see me Sonnett?" Kel inquired trying to remain casual though she was still feeling a bit uneasy. She liked Emily, the girl was funny, but even so, Emily had helped keep her hostage and that wasn't something she was going to forget even if the girl was a good kisser. 

"The last time we saw each other, you said nobody could handle KO. I wanted to prove you wrong, I made you dinner." Emily said stepping aside so Kelley could see the table she had set. There were candles, wine glasses, flowers, and two place settings.

The detective just gaped at her for a minute. "You invited me over here for dinner, just to prove that you could handle me?" Kelley was a bit dumbfounded. "You could have just asked."

"Would you have actually come over if I had asked you to dinner." Emily arched a brow, sizing Kelley up. By the slight slump of Kelley's shoulder, Emily had her answer. "Look I like you, and I feel like if we're in here then our jobs outside don't matter. I don't know about you, but that kiss meant something to me." Emily knew she was rambling, but she wanted to at least try. 

Kelley frowned, her gaze shifting to the ground. "Sonnett, the kiss didn't mean anything to me. I was probably just in shock, this..." She trailed off gesturing vaguely between the two of them. "...Whatever it is, it can't go on. I'm a detective and you're criminal, it's a conflict of interest." 

Emily felt like she had been punched in the gut. "R-right. You're probably right." Turning, Emily walked over to the table and blew the candles out, before collecting the plates to put them back. "You can just go," Emily called not even looking back at Kelley, she wanted to maintain some dignity.

The detective felt bad, the blonde was making her feel like she had kicked a puppy. "Sonnett it's nothing personal." Kelley offered, but the excuse felt even lamer as it left her lips. 

"If it didn't mean anything, then why are you still here?" Emily snapped, irritation evident in her tone. She didn't need Kelley coddling her like she was some child. 

"Em, please?" Kelley begged she hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. 

Emily turned then and walked over to the door throwing it open and gesturing for Kelley to leave. "Get out O'Hara, if all you're going to see me as is a criminal then leave. But just know this, you're a liar and a chicken." 

Kelley's eyes narrowed and she started towards the door. She wanted to point out that Sonnett was a criminal, but as she passed by and saw the look in her eyes she knew that she couldn't. 

"Fuck it," Kelley muttered, she grabbed Emily by the shirt and kissed her deeply. She was done trying to deny that she was attracted to Emily and yeah maybe they were on opposite sides but that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun. 

It took Emily a moment to process but then she was kissing Kelley back. She pushed the door shut and pinned the shorter woman against it and kissed her deeply. She trailed a heated kiss down the woman's neck before Kelley pushed her back a few inches. 

"What?!" Emily asked slightly breathless and confused as to Kelley's rapid change in thinking. 

"Food first, kissing later," Kelley said, wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

The mobster stared her down but then nodded. "Food first, then lots of kissing later." Emily relented, taking Kelley's hand and bringing her to the table.  
\--

\- At Hope's office-

Erin McLeod considered herself a somewhat proud person, yet being on Solo's turf about to beg for her life as well as Ella and Jessie's was a bit of a knock on her pride. Still, Erin knew she would do anything for her girls and Hope was a better risk than staying with Tancredi. 

Sydney Leroux and Crystal Dunn stood guard outside of Hope's office and drew their guns when they saw Erin. 

"You have some balls showing up here," Syd warned, ready to put two holes in Erin's chest. 

"I am here to talk to Solo, I am not armed you can check," Erin said holding up her hands in surrender. 

"You wounded a friend of mine, Solo might put a bullet in your head for that." Syd was suspicious as to why Erin was there but she wasn't going to deny Hope a chance at justice. She nodded for Crystal to pat Erin down while she went and got Hope.

Crystal patted Erin down, surprised to find that the girl didn't even have a knife on her. "Why are you really here?" The girl asked, wondering if Erin had lost her damn mind. 

Erin shrugged her shoulders. "I am desperate and Hope is the lesser of two evils, I guess." Erin mused, watching as Sydney walked into the office to talk to Hope. Erin knew it was a long shot, but at the very least dying by Solo's hand was a lot better than the torture that Tancredi would inflict upon her. 

A few tense minutes later, Hope emerged from her office to greet Erin. If Hope was surprised by Erin's appearance she didn't show it. Looking her over, Hope gave a nod and signaled for the girl to come into her office.

Erin felt relieved that Hope wasn't about to put a bullet in her head, that was a good start at the very least. She walked into Hope's office and waited until the mob boss gave her permission to sit. 

"Hmm, Erin McLeod, do my eyes deceive me? My soldier tells me you wish to talk?" Hope asked, leaning back in her chair. She wasn't scared of Erin, but she was interested in why a rival enforcer was in her place of business. 

The enforcer nodded slowly, trying to pick her words carefully. "I have basically come to ask you for a favor, and while I know I am in no position to make such a request I am hoping you will hear me out." Erin didn't want to beg, she was too proud for that but she'd do what she needed to. 

"What's the favor?" Hope was even more curious now, wondering what Erin could possibly want. 

"My boss or well my former boss Tancredi, she's dangerous. I will tell you all I know, all I have on her in exchange for protection of my girlfriend and Jessie Fleming. I know your goddaughter and Jessie are close, I don't want any trouble." Erin locked eyes with Hope, pleading with her. 

Hope scoffed at that and folded her arms over her chest. "For somebody not wanting trouble you attacked my enforcer, put Mallory in danger, and you have the nerve to come ask me for favors." Hope was wary, most people would die before they betrayed their gangs, 

"Solo please, Tancredi is crazy. She beat Jessie to a pulp and tried to kill her because Jessie wouldn't hurt your goddaughter. I am begging you to save Jessie's life and the life of my girlfriend. I will work for you and help you take Tancredi down, then I'll leave town and you won't ever have to see my ugly mug." 

"What about your crew?" Hope asked, wanting to know what would happen to the rest of the outsiders. "You don't want to lead them?" 

Erin shook her head. "I don't want to lead them, and Jessie is next in line anyways. But she's not ready to lead, so if I have to lead I will but I'll be moving them away from Port Charles." Erin didn't want Jessie to get hurt or caught in the crossfire of the lifestyle. 

Hope considered this, knowing she could get a handle on the Outsiders' business and stop the drugs that were flowing into Port Charles. "I will tell you what enforcer, I will help you take down Tancredi and if your crew lay down their arms I'll spare them. I will turn over leadership to you, on the condition that all major decisions for your group run by me for a period of time until I find you trustworthy." 

Erin gritted her teeth, feeling like Hope was already kicking her while she was down. "Okay, you have yourself a deal. You protect Jessie and Ella, and I will work for you." 

"You know for betraying your boss if we lose you'll face death. The odds of you surviving this betrayal aren't very high McLeod." Solo pointed out, wondering if Erin had weighed the consequences of this decision. 

"Tancredi has reinforcements coming, but I know a winning side when I see one and it's you." Erin held out her hand to Hope, ready to seal the deal. 

Hope shook her head. "I have to talk to my underboss and my enforcer, but I will let you know how things go when I have decided. For now, Jessie and your girlfriend are safe. Now go, I will call you with the answer when I have it." 

Erin stood up and nodded her thanks, before leaving. She felt a little relieved that at the very least Jessie and Ella would be safe, it was for the best.   
\---

-At Ali's house- 

Ashlyn could feel something or rather somebody poking her in the cheek, waking her from a rather unrestful sleep. She opened her eyes to find Kyle Krieger staring down at her. Ashlyn moved rather quickly to get away and ended up almost tumbling off the couch, but Kyle managed to catch her at the last second. 

"Whoa there tiger, Ali sent me to wake you up," Kyle said, making sure to back away once Ashlyn was safely on the couch. "It's time for breakfast and your next pain pill." 

Ashlyn could feel a dull ache in the back of her head, she hadn't been sleeping well since Hope had sent her to stay with Ali for a few days. Neither party had been too thrilled about the arrangement, but Hope had insisted that Ali could care for Ashlyn and her injuries until the girl was healed up enough. 

Groaning as she tried to find a more comfortable position, the enforcer eyed Kyle. He hadn't been thrilled with her being there any more than Ali had been, but there wasn't much either of them could do. 

"Alright, thanks." Ashlyn tried to get up, hoping the pain pill would ease the ache in her wrist and relieve her headache. She walked into the kitchen and took a seat, watching as Ali bustled about the kitchen. It was surprising to see the nurse out of her scrubs and acting domestic but Ashlyn wasn't about to complain. 

"How did you sleep?" Ali questioned as she brought the food to the table. She sat down across from Ashlyn, Kyle finally wandering in to sit beside her. "I heard you tossing and turning, is the couch not comfortable?"

Giving a weak shrug, Ashlyn diverted her gaze to the plate in front of her. "Not very well, but the couch is fine, I'd just rather be at my own place." 

Kyle snorted and grabbed a biscuit from the tray. "What not enough violence for you here?" He asked, he was a bit snippy and the dark circles under his eyes gave Ashlyn all the information she needed. "You probably need the sound of gunfire to fall asleep."

Ashlyn took a deep breath, trying to control her temper. She gripped the edge of the table with her good hand, her knuckles turning white. "Yeah well we all have our vices don't we?" She shot back, pinning him with a stare. "How many days has it been since your last hit?" 

"Stoppit Kyle," Ali warned, not happy that the two were fighting. "Stop provoking Ashlyn, and Ashlyn you need to stop messing with Kyle. I swear you guys are a bunch of children." Ali had been putting up with their digs and bickering for three days and it was making her angry. 

Having to deal with an injured mob enforcer and a brother that was going through withdrawals from alcohol and drugs was enough to drive anybody crazy. Ali could be patient but the duo seemed to know how to fast track her anger. 

"Why is she still here?" Kyle asked, stabbing his fork into the eggs Ali had made him. "Doesn't she have people to kill?"

"Do you think I want to be here dealing with your whiney ass?" Ashlyn fired back, she was tired of being cooped up. Hope had told her to stay put and heal, but she couldn't take it anymore. Ashlyn hated being in one place for too long, she had never been good at being stationary. "At least if I kill somebody it'd be intentional and not because I'm strung out on low-grade drugs."

"Then leave killer." Kyle retorted smugly, pleased in his own way that he was getting under her skin. "Go running back to your master like a little bitch."

"Kyle stop," Ali demanded, irritated that he was making everything so miserable. She loved her brother, she loved him more than anything but he wasn't helping the situation. 

Ashlyn stood up and pushed her chair back. "It's fine Ali, I'm leaving anyways. Thanks for your help and I'll see you around I am sure Kyle. Probably in the newspaper in the obituary section from a drug overdose." Ashlyn's words were poison, she wanted nothing more than to punch the smug look off of his face.

The mob enforcer grabbed her jacket from the couch, and the duffle bag she had brought with her. She knew Hope would probably be mad that she was disobeying orders but she was past caring. Hope would just have to deal with it, and Ashlyn was ready to go back home. 

Ali entered the room, looking on as Ashlyn struggled to grab stuff into the duffle bag one-handed. Rolling her eyes, the nurse came over and helped Ashlyn pack up her stuff. 

"You know, you shouldn't have said those things to Kyle that was pretty fucked up," Ali spoke after a moment, locking eyes with Ashlyn. "He shouldn't have said the things he did either, you guys are not all that dissimilar." 

Ashlyn crinkled her brow and rolled her eyes. "Me and him, we have nothing in common." 

Ali scoffed at that and shoved the duffle bag against Ash's chest. "You're both broken people, trying to handle and cope with your shit in unhealthy ways. You both have tempers and when people hurt you, you try to hurt them back worse." 

"Okay, I see your point." Ashlyn frowned, stealing a glance back to the kitchen. "I don't wish him death, he can't be all bad if he's related to you." 

Ali cracked a smile, her nose crinkling. "Before the drugs and the alcohol, Kyle was a completely different person. We all have pain Harris, we all just have different ways of dealing with it. Some of us find a family with strangers, and some find comfort in a bottle. In the end who gets to judge?" 

"If you still want to take him to rehab and get him help I'll go with you." Ashlyn still wanted to help Ali in any way that she could. The enforcer didn't tend to let people in, but she was thinking that she could maybe make an exception for Ali. 

Hesitating for a moment, it was clear a war was waging in Ali's head. Finally, the nurse stepped forward and pressed a brief kiss to Ashlyn's cheek, close enough that the enforcer could feel Ali's breath against her lips.

"Yeah I could use the help, but he's going to have to want to get better," Ali explained before opening the front door. "I'll see you around Ashlyn."

Ashlyn was still a bit shell-shocked from the kiss, not having expected it. "Oh um yeah, see you around." She mumbled dumbly as she headed to her jeep. 

\--

-Outside of Hope's house-

Hope was glad to finally be getting home, she was ready for things to settle down for the day. She still didn't know what Ashlyn and the rest of her upper-level mob members were going to say about Erin's offer. Truthfully Hope just wanted to take a nice bubble bath and forget her troubles.

She got out from her car and started walking into her house when she heard the sound of sirens behind her. Letting out a rather disgusted sigh, the mob boss turned to watch as Carli Lloyd pulled up in her cruiser. 

"To what do I owe the honor detective?" Hope inquired, barely able to hide her disdain, the cop had been getting on her nerves a lot lately. Carli was pretty but the girl was forgetting her place, which was irritating Hope. 

"I got a message from a little bird that told me you are working with a new group, Care to comment?" Carli asked, hoping she could provoke Hope enough to get her angry and give Carli a reason to arrest her. 

Hope rolled her eyes and shook her head. "If you wish to speak to me you can do it with a lawyer present." Hope was growing weary of playing games. "I heard you found your partner." 

Carli gritted her teeth, not taking Hope's little jab too well. "You're lucky she was okay, I am not scared of you. You may have the rest of the town scared but not me. I could end you," She growled, her tone menacing. 

Hope arched a brow in response. "Is that a threat detective? You know I don't do well with those." Hope chuckled and turned to walk into her house, done arguing with the pesky cop. 

Carli grabbed Hope roughly by the wrist and spun slamming Hope up against the mobster's car. She hit Hope roughly in the side and reached for her cuffs knowing she could make up a reason if she had too. 

"If you're going to use handcuffs you're going to need a safe word." Hope wheezed ever the mouthy one. 

Carli was about to put the cuffs on her when she felt her body being hauled back and away from Hope. Carli turned ready to fight Hope's minion only to find herself face to face with Ashlyn Harris.

Ashlyn's gaze was dark and the fact that she had completely dragged Carli off of Hope one-handed was not lost on the detective. Ashlyn may have been injured but that didn't mean she was going to let anybody put hands on Hope. 

Hope straightened up and rubbed her side where Carli had punched her. She was surprised but rather thankful to see Ashlyn. "Harris please escort Detective Lloyd off my land, I'll be sure to have our lawyers be in contact with a Police brutality suit."

Carli backed off, not wanting to get into a fight with Ashlyn. The mob enforcer advanced on her, making the detective back up until she was completely off of Solo's property. 

"It's not wise to assault people Lloyd, I would suggest you get a move on. Hope doesn't forget." Ashlyn said, before roughly slamming the gate in Carli's face. 

Hope watched the scene and then headed to her office to pour herself a drink. She sat down at her desk and waited, knowing that her enforcer would be in soon enough. 

Once Ashlyn had made sure that Hope's house was secure, she headed into her boss' office. She waited for Hope to give her the okay, before sitting down. 

"I was surprised to see you, but I am glad you're here I needed to talk to you," Hope said, sliding a shot glass of whiskey towards Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn nodded her thanks and took the glass, downing it. "What's going on Hope?" 

"You know the enforcer you fought the other day, Erin McLeod?" Hope asked, watching Ashlyn's reaction. She could see the blonde grimacing and clench her hand around the shot glass. "She came to beg for help. She's offering to turn to our side against her boss."

Crinkling her nose, Ashlyn wasn't sure she trusted the idea of an enemy being so willing to turn to their side. "What kind of help does she need?" Ashlyn wanted to make sure she had all the pieces of the puzzle before she passed judgment. 

Hope poured herself another drink, it had been a long day and she just wanted to drink her stress away. "She wants protection for Mal's little girlfriend as well as her own girlfriend. Supposedly I am the lesser of two evils if we let her in then we can get a piece of the pie in the Canadian territory. It's a bigger market and we can expand our reach, it'd be useful not to have them as an enemy." Hope reasoned, trying more to convince herself than Ashlyn. 

"Can we trust her though?" Ashlyn knew that Erin could fight, she had been on the receiving end of the girl's beatdown. 

Hope considered the question, thinking it over before nodding. "I think we can and if she proves that we can't, we'll put a bullet in her and her girlfriend." Hope wasn't about to let somebody in just to double-cross her, but this opportunity could be a useful one.

"What about Mal's little girlfriend, where does she fit in the puzzle?" Ashlyn could tell that Mallory was catching some feeling for Jessie, those feelings were something that needed to be accounted for. 

"Mallory's girlfriend Jessie is the future leader of the Outsiders, it's better to have blood ties to the Canadians than to let them hurt us in the end. If Mallory has her hooks in Jessie than the other girl will bring her whole group to heel. It works in our favor." Hope didn't want to use Mal's feelings to do business but at the same time, it was smart to do business when you had the upper hand and right now Hope had the upper hand. 

Ashlyn nodded knowing she would stand by Hope's decision and back her play. "Alright, if that's your play than I support your decision, I just have one request," Ashlyn replied setting her glass down.

The mob boss leaned back in her chair and sized up her enforcer wondering what the blonde could want. "Okay, what is it?"

"Erin McLeod, once I am healed I want a fair fight. Not to the death or anything, but I want to pay her back for the broken wrist." Ashlyn had prided herself on being the best, she took pride in the way that she fought. She was Hope's enforcer and if she had to dominate Erin to make sure the girl knew her place then so be it.

Hope cracked a smile and shrugged. "As you wish Ashlyn, once this is all settled we'll have a fight night and you can kindly initiate her into the fold." 

\----

\- At Tobin's bar -  
Alex sighed as she wiped down the bar, hating that for a normally busy night, Tobin's bar was dead. Tobin had even sent Rose home because the place was so dead. There had been a total of maybe five customers in the past three hours and Alex was running out of excuses to wipe down the bar. 

"I don't think the bar has shined this much since I bought this damn place," Tobin commented as she walked out of the back room. 

She was wearing a nice blue button-up shirt and some dark jeans. For what the girl normally wore, she looked pretty put together, her hair was still wet from the shower she took.

Alex glanced at her friend and felt her breath catch in her throat. "You like nice, hot date, Tobin?"

Tobin blushed and ducked her head sheepishly. "Yeah Press and I are going out for a nice dinner near the pier. She's never been to Pedro's." Tobin explained, failing to see the way that the light in Alex's eyes went out a little bit. 

"I bet you guys will have lots of fun, good luck on your date." Alex hoped that her voice remained strong instead of cracking like she felt her heart was. She didn't want to be jealous, she didn't like the way that it felt. 

Tobin glanced at her and was about to comment on her tone when Christen walked through the door. She couldn't help the full-face grin that crossed her face when she saw the doctor. "Press." She greeted. 

Christen walked over and pressed a kiss to Tobin's cheek, chuckling as Tobin's face heated up. "Hey you, you're going to need a jacket, it's cold outside." 

Tobin nodded and kissed her forehead. "Okay wait right here, I'll go grab my jacket and then we can go," Tobin said, leaving Christen standing there with an awkward looking Alex. 

Alex watched her go and then turned her head to find Christen staring at her. "Did you want something to drink Press?" Alex asked trying to be civil.

Christen tilted her head and frowned. "No, I am okay. Hey Alex, I know we don't always see eye to eye on things but I just want you to know that I respect you." She nodded to Alex's hand that was healing up nicely. "You get the stitches out soon yeah?" 

"Probably in the next couple of days, I just have to go in and have them cut," Alex explained, still trying to be nice to the doctor. Christen hadn't done anything wrong, Alex could see the way that Tobin acted around Press. "You should really ask Tobin to be your girlfriend." 

"What?" Christen wasn't sure she had heard Alex right. "Do you think so? I mean I know you have feelings for her and I am not trying to rub it in your face or anything." Christen had a lot of respect for Alex and she didn't want to hurt her. 

Alex did her best to put on a brave face. "I am not gonna lie and say it won't hurt, but you both deserve to be happy. Tobin deserves somebody who's gonna love her and I couldn't think of a better person, ask her to be your girlfriend Press. Just don't hurt her okay? I'd hate to have to loathe you." 

Christen felt oddly touched by the sincere words and placed a hand on Alex's giving it a squeeze. "That's really kind of you to give your approval. Thank you, Alex."

Tobin walked back out surprised to see her two favorite girl's in what looked to be a warm conversation. "Did I miss something?" Tobin asked with a playful smile. 

Alex pulled her hand away from Christen's and chuckled under her breath. "No Christen was checking out my hand and giving me some medical advice and I was giving her some advice of my own. Now get going you crazy kids, I can't throw a crazy party in the bar unless you two are gone."

Christen gave Alex a meaningful look and then grabbed Tobin's hand. "Come on stud, I hear they have great salad at Pedro's. See ya later Alex." 

Alex watched the duo leave and then sighed as she slumped against the bartop. She laid her head down and groaned, hoping she was making the right decision by letting Tobin and Christen move on and be happy together. 

The brunette was trying to do the right thing, she wanted them happy but it still didn't make her feel any better knowing how lonely she was She had flirted with the cute officer O'Hara, but she had a feeling that was a one-time thing. 

"You look like you've been sucker punched mate." 

Alex lifted her head off of the bar and stared at a rather attractive brunette with a killer smile. The Australian accent had taken her off guard but the smile was what really got to Alex.

"The name's Catley, Steph Catley. I and my friends saw you get roasted over her and thought we'd invite you to drink." Steph said pointing over to the corner where three other girls sat.

Alex really wanted a drink but she was supposed to be on shift and she didn't want to just drink her problems away. "No it's okay, I really shouldn't. " Alex said trying to decline politely. 

Steph glanced around the bar and then back at Alex. "Look there are not many people here, in fact, it's just me and my mates. Why don't you close the bar and come hang out with us, we'll still pay for drinks but you can relax." 

Alex checked the clock and then glanced back at Steph's friends who were laughing and having a good time. "Alright fine, for a little bit." She poured the girls a round of shots and headed over to where they sat. 

"Like I said, I'm Steph Catley, these are my friends Alanna, Sammy, and Sam's girlfriend Nikki. We're in a band." Steph explained with a shit-eating smile.

Alex burst out into laughter and handed the shots to the girls. "Well I don't know what kind of band comes to this city, but I'm Alex. Alex Morgan, drink mixer extraordinaire."

Catley licked her lips and looked Alex over. "Believe me I'll remember that name." She purred with an easy smile.

"So tell us Alex Morgan, who were the two who left?" Alanna asked, curious as to why Alex had looked so defeated. 

"That was the love of my life, leaving with the love of hers," Alex explained unable to help the sad look that crossed her features. Thinking about Tobin and how happy she was going to be with Christen made her feel sick. 

The rest of the girls gave Alex a sympathetic look before Sammy stood up. 

"No moping, we're gonna have a party. Have you ever been on a tour bus with a bunch of Aussies?" Sam asked, smirking when Alex shook her head no. "Well get ready and bring some alcohol, we're going to have fun."

Alex downed her shot and then stood up. She knew as long as she locked up the bar she'd be okay. "Deal, let's get going then." Maybe it would be in her best interest to take the edge off of her pain, besides Alex wasn't blind and she could see the way that Catley was staring at her. Perhaps the best way to get over somebody was to get under somebody else.  
\----

\- At a random hotel room where Ella and Jessie have been laying low-

"Where have you been?" Ella asked, her voice tight with agitation as Erin walked in. Ella had been worried sick about her girlfriend, thinking that maybe Hope's crew had found and murdered her.

Erin frowned at Ella's tone and sighed. "I was making a deal with Solo for you and Jessie." The truth was probably the best option though Erin had no doubts that it was going to lead to a fight. She dropped her gear at the door and took her shoes off trying to bide some time before the fight. "She offered fair terms."

"Fair terms for what, your death?" Ella's eyes widened almost comically except for the fact that all the color seemed to be draining from her face. "Are you nuts or did you get hit in the head causing you to lose your mind?" Ella couldn't believe that Erin could be so reckless. 

"Well I did get beat up by her enforcer the other day, so a concussion is likely." Erin joked, or well she tried to joke. By the look on Ella's face, she could tell that her humor wasn't well received. "Look I know you're gonna be mad b-"

"You're damn right I am made Erin. You could have been killed." Ella interrupted, tears pricking her eyes as she stalked towards Erin. She jabbed her finger into the girl's chest, angry and yet relieved that Erin was okay

Erin wrapped her arms around Ella and just held her, trying to comfort her. "I am sorry I scared you, even more so that you're mad at me. I had to protect you and Jessie, I made a deal with Hope." 

"You traded your soul from one demon to the next." Ella protested, she didn't want Erin to be part of this life anymore. She wanted her to come home and turn her back on the mob lifestyle. "We can take Jessie and we can run." Ella pleaded, she didn't want to lose either of them. 

Erin glanced past her to where Jessie lay pretending to be asleep on the bed. Erin knew she was faking it, but decided not to call her out. "We wouldn't get far Ella, Tancredi would hunt us down and torture us. Solo's goddaughter is our saving grace right now, she has feelings for Jessie and while that remains a fact, she is safer with Solo than with us." 

Ella let out a bitter laugh, she didn't trust Solo or any of the mobsters. "You're foolish if you think Solo is better than us. She doesn't love Jessie, she'll use her as bait or let her die in the crossfire. Erin, please don't sell your soul again." Ella was begging her now, she couldn't stand by and let the love of her life slip further into the muck. 

The enforcer gritted her teeth and looked away. "I've made my decision Ella, end of discussion." She stated firmly, not wanting to see the look of hurt that crossed Ella's face. She could feel her girlfriend tensing in her arms, and expected a slap that never came. 

"End of discussion? No Erin, how about an end of the relationship." Ella pulled herself away from Erin's grip and grabbed her stuff.   
Erin had not expected that reaction and it stung more than any punch from Ashlyn Harris. Erin felt her own tears starting to prick her eyes but she held them back, she wasn't going to cry at least not in front of Ella. Maybe Ella would be safe out of Port Charles and the mess that Erin had made of their lives. 

Ella waited for Erin to say something, to say anything to keep her but when she didn't, Ella simply shook her head and walked out. Erin managed to hold herself together until she heard the door slam shut behind Ella, that was when she began to openly cry. 

\- A few hours later-

Jessie wasn't sure what to do with Erin, her mentor hadn't really stopped crying. Erin had finally locked herself in the bathroom, not wanting to cry in front of Jessie. The younger Canadian couldn't help but blame herself, it felt like everything she touched was going to shit. 

She heard a knock at the hotel room door and walked over, hoping that maybe it would be Ella, but instead, Mallory stood outside her door. Jessie took a shaky breath, not at all expecting to see Mallory at her hotel. "Hey um Erin, I'm gonna go to the poolside and get some air." She waited until she heard a muffled 'okay' before she slipped out the door.

Mallory glanced up as the door opened and was about to greet Jess when she felt the girl press a finger to her lips and shake her head. Mallory looked confused but remained silent as Jessie grabbed her hand and led the way to a shitty run-down pool.

The hotel itself was not anything fancy, the pool was only half-full with sun-rotted lounge chairs around it. Erin had chosen the place because it was just on the outskirts of Port Charles and one of the last places that Tancredi would hopefully be looking for them. 

"What are you doing here Mallory, how did you find me?" Jessie asked, a little worried that if Mal had found her than Tancredi could too. 

Chuckling quietly Mallory shrugged. "I know Port Charles like the back of my hand, besides Erin, came to see my godmother, you don't think Hope would just let Erin walk away without having somebody tail her right?" She pulled Jessie towards one of the chairs and sat down pulling Jessie into her lap. "I missed you and needed to see you.

Jessie frowned and buried her face in her hands, this wasn't going to end well. "Hope isn't going to kill Erin is she?"

Mallory shook her head. "No, I won't let her. Or if she tried I would warn you. I heard you got injured, how are you feeling?" Mallory asked looking her over wanting to make sure that she was okay with her own eyes. Mal had truthfully been worried sick about Jessie.

"I don't know how I feel, my whole world feels like it's upside down. Tancredi tried to kill me, Erin is wagering her life so that Hope saves us. Erin's girlfriend broke up with her because Erin wouldn't leave the mob or me." Jessie sighed and rubbed her temples, her head was throbbing. She had never meant to fuck up Erin's life, she didn't want to see her own life mirror Erin's without happiness.

Mallory grimaced at the detail of Tancredi trying to kill Jessie if anything it made her more protective of the girl. "Hey, you're safe now okay?" Mal promised, kissing Jessie's temple. "I'm going to protect you and Erin, I'll find a way." 

Jessie buried her face into Mallory's neck, breathing in her scent trying to let it calm her. "I don't deserve you, Mallory, I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Mallory cupped her face and pressed a searing kiss to Jessie's lips, trying to kiss away any doubt that the girl had. "We're going to figure this out Jessie, you and me." She promised, a bit breathlessly. "Now why don't you just let me hold my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Jessie blinked in surprise, by the title. "I must have gotten hit really hard in the head because I don't remember agreeing to be your girlfriend."

Mallory laughed and raised a brow. "So you don't want to be my girlfriend Fleming?"

Jessie pretended to give it some serious thought. "Well maybe I wouldn't mind, but only if you kiss me again."

"You got it, babe," Mallory whispered, holding Jessie close and kissing her once more.

Jessie let herself get lost in the little make-out session with her girlfriend. It still felt like everything was going to shit around them, but she couldn't bring herself to complain, at least not when Mallory was kissing her like she meant something.   
\---

-Across the harbor at Alyssa's island-

Alyssa for her part had stayed out of Tancredi's way, wanting to be there when Tanc found out about Erin going to work for Hope. The bitch was crazy and Alyssa had already seen the girl's temper flare. She stole a glance outside the window watching as Tancredi talked to herself. The woman had lost it and was pacing along the beachhead of Alyssa's island. 

"Are you going to tell her?" Alyssa asked glancing at Stephanie Labbe, wondering what she'd do to calm down Tancredi. It seemed one by one Tancredi's former crew was turning on the woman making her more paranoid. 

"I wasn't planning on it, she'll find out soon enough and god helps Port Charles when she does." Labbe had never seen Melissa's mood swings this bad before. The girl was on a warpath and driving everybody away. 

Alyssa let out a humorous chuckle. "If she's not careful somebody's gonna need to tell her to beware the ides of March."

Stephanie frowned but she knew the truth when she heard it. Tancredi hadn't always been that crazy or violent, but something had snapped inside of the woman that she loved. "She's becoming more unstable."

Alyssa just hummed and watched as Tanc seemed to receive a phone call. The mob boss had stopped pacing and was standing deathly still her face darkening. 

"Oh shit," Labbe muttered watching as Tancredi lowered the phone and glanced back up at the mansion and the window where Steph and Alyssa were. 

Tancredi rough threw her phone to the ground and stopped on it, firmly displeased with whatever had been reported to her. Then without warning, she took off to the mansion, once more talking to herself.

"God help Port Charles and us," Alyssa mumbled before heading to her master bedroom, she wanted no part of an angry and unbalanced Melissa Tancredi. Tanc may have been Julius Ceasar but she was no Brutus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I am not sure who I want Hope's underboss to be, I mean I probably should have planned that out already xD. I was thinking maybe Heather Mitts because of their pals or something, who knows. 
> 
> Anyways what couples do you maybe wanna see more of? This is supposed to be a soap opera so there's gotta be some more drama let me know what you think should happen and maybe I'll consider writing it in. 
> 
> I love you all, don't be strangers, leave me kudos and comments pals.
> 
> -Becks


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet moments but a lot of chaos, so much chaos at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter at the end gets a little dark, I am just warning you now. Lots of blood and violence, so be aware. I tried to have some lighter moments at the beginning and the middle, some sweet stuff. 
> 
> I have been so busy with school, but I really missed you guys and so I wanted to try and give you a chapter. I didn't expect that chapter to be over eight thousand words but you know. 
> 
> I love you guys, and I hope you're still enjoying the story even if it is chaotic xD. I really need a beta reader and probably a co-writer but you know how it goes.
> 
> Give me some love and validation for my story, please  
> \- Becks

-At a warehouse near the docks of Port Charles-

Carli Lloyd wanted to take Hope out, Solo had to go one way or another that reason alone was enough for her to meet with Tancredi. Carli didn't like the drugs in her city any more than Hope did, but in Carli's opinion, Hope was becoming a liability. A liability that needed to be dealt with sooner rather than later.

Carli checked her watch and sighed, wondering when Tancredi was going to get there. She had heard from a few informants that Tancredi was becoming unstable and Carli hoped to use that in her favor. The detective had been waiting at the agreed warehouse for over an hour and Tancredi still hadn't shown up. The warehouse left a lot to be desired, it was smelly and had a lot of cobwebs and few working lights.

The thought that perhaps Tancredi was setting her up had crossed her mind, but she didn't voice it aloud. Suddenly the floor to the warehouse flung open and Tancredi walked in. She was alone which surprised Carli, the detective had assumed that Melissa would have an entourage. At least in the dim lighting, it didn't look like Melissa had an entourage. 

"You're late," Carli remarked, giving Tancredi an uneasy once-over, trying to determine what was up with the mafia leader. 

Tancredi looked bored at her watch and then to Carli as if she seemed to finally be realizing the time. "Yes, well I showed up didn't I? You said you had a proposition for me?" 

Carli nodded her head, deciding to cut right to the chase. "I want to offer you some help in getting rid of Hope. I can arrest some of her goons and leave her wide open for the picking." 

Melissa yawned at the offer and arched a brow. "Pray tell detective, why you would do that?" Melissa asked though she was intrigued by the offer. Hope had stolen Jessie and Erin away from her and that wouldn't stand. If she could get back at her than Tanc was going to take the offer.

A snort of utter contempt came from the detective, it wasn't like she needed a good reason to hate Hope so much. Hope was sexy as hell but it irritated Carli even more, she wanted to beat the living shit out of Hope. 

"Let's just say I want her dead," Carli said simply, her eyes locking with Tancredi's. She realized that she probably sounded crazy but she needed Hope gone. "You want her turf, and I want her dead. I obviously can't kill her but you can, and right now my superiors won't take her out." 

Tancredi smirked at that and gave a hum of amusement. "Alright, haul some of Hope's people in for questioning and I'll send some of my people in to murder them. Maybe I'll even have my guys shoot up some of your officers too. Let them out of the way so that you can climb the ranks." 

It seemed like a fair deal to the mafia boss, if she got Hope and some of the cops out of the way then she'd have free range of the city. Carli didn't scare Melissa and Tanc had a feeling she could easily take out Carli if the need arose. 

"They say you can't reason with crazy." Carli let out a laugh and extended her hand to Melissa. "We have a deal?" 

Melissa's eyes narrowed at the word crazy, causing her to size Carli up. She shook the detective's hand, her grip tightening almost painfully. "We have a deal, Detective Lloyd."

Then with an abrupt turn, Tancredi left out the door she had come in at. She had some planning to do to take down Solo's crew and Carli had to go arrest them so that the plan would actually work. 

\---  
-At a nightclub in downtown Port Charles-

Alex had to admit, partying with the Aussies was a lot more fun than she had anticipated. It had been an adventure since the time they had left the bar. The foursome hadn't lied when they said that they were in a band, Sam, Nikki, Alanna, and Steph were crazy good as demonstrated when they had somehow convinced a random club owner to let them play.

Alex had learned quite a bit about them too, Sam and Nikki had been together for a while and were sickeningly in love. Alanna could charm the pants off of just about anybody and seemed to be able to get people to buy them free drinks. Steph or Catley as her friends called her was a completely different story. She was calming to be around and she never left Alex by herself. 

The way that Catley's attention seemed to be only on Alex, had the barkeep feeling some kind of way. It was nice to be the center of attention. It felt like the blonde only cared about her, and this time Alex didn't have to worry about Press stealing her thunder. There was something about the Australian native. 

She had been trying to convince Alex to just cut loose and have fun, to embrace living like a rock star for one night. The idea of it all was appealing, for one night Alex could pretend that she was somebody else, that she was something else. She didn't want to continue to be ordinary. 

That was on her mind as she sat nursing her beer over at the corner table by Catley. Alex was trying to figure out how to move from ordinary to extraordinary. 

"You okay there love?" Catley asked, noticing that Alex was staring at her rather hard. Catley could barely contain her concern, it wasn't like her to grow attached to people in towns that she was just passing through, but there was something about Alex. 

"Just thinking is all," Alex said, glancing out at the dance floor where Sam and Nikki were making out and Alanna was swindling some dude at billiards. 

Catley gave a carefree laugh and placed her hand on Alex's on the table. "What did I tell you about thinking mate?" 

Alex felt her cheeks heat up at Catley's touch. "That thinking causes me to scrunch up my brow and then I'll give myself worry wrinkles," Alex repeated, her eyes closing when she felt Steph run her thumb over Alex's brow.

"That's right beautiful, you're far too attractive to be getting those worry lines," Steph whispered, leaning in to kiss Alex like she had been wanting to do all night. She bit gently at Alex's bottom lip, trying to show Alex that she had a reason to be in the present. 

Alex hummed against Steph's lips, letting herself focus on the girl that was in front of her, rather than the idea of Tobin and Christen. She wrapped her arms around Steph's neck, pulling her closer, wanting to forget. 

"Have you ever had sex on a tour bus?" Steph breathed out against her lips, Catley's eyes wide with mischief and excitement. 

Alex shook her head, deciding that she was going to be adventurous. "Yeah, you know I think I would like to give it a try. You only live once right?" Alex followed Steph as she got slid out of the corner booth they had been sitting in. 

It was high time that Alex got her mind off of Tobin for good. 

\---  
-At one of Hope's offices-

Erin was starting to get used to being in Hope's offices, though they felt more like interrogation rooms half the time. She was continually being shuffled from place to place, always meeting with Hope or one of Hope's associates. Rarely was it the same place twice in a row, maybe Hope was trying to show off to the former rival enforcer, but Erin wasn't all that impressed. 

So long as Hope kept her end of the deal to keep Ella and Jessie safe and out of the crosshairs, then Erin would pretend to be impressed by the display Hope was putting on. 

"How long has Melissa Tancredi been in power?" Hope wanted to know every detail she could about the women she was going to be taking down. It was better to know her enemy than to be surprised. 

Letting out a sigh, Erin cupped her hands around the styrofoam cup of coffee that Hope had brought into her. The coffee was no longer warm and it tasted disgusting but it gave Erin something to do as she was forced to relieve the worst few years of her life. 

"She started amassing power probably about ten years ago. We were all young, stupid even. Tancredi was twenty, some hot shot kid from Ontario. Even back then she was hungry for power, but she was a lot kinder back then. She won people with words, promises, with a dream for a better future." Erin said, her mind flashing back to being nineteen and swept up in the love she had for Melissa. She knew she needed to tell Solo the whole story and so she did. 

Back then she would have sworn that Tancredi was a goddess, everything the woman had touched could turn to gold. Melissa had united different warring factions, even cozying up to a man named William Sinclair who had a daughter who was eighteen. Together Tanc, William's daughter Christine, and Erin had been unstoppable forming an alliance that made even the cops tremble. 

"That was until Tancredi grew jealous of Christine, she felt like Christine was a threat and as her enforcer, she asked me to take her out, but I couldn't do it." Erin felt her head drop and she sighed. Part of her blamed Melissa's fall on herself, if she had reined her in sooner she felt like she could have avoided all the bloodshed that followed. 

Hope listened, equal parts in awe and horrified as she listened to what Tancredi did to purge The Outsiders of anybody she deemed loyal to Christine. "Is she still alive?" 

Erin raised a brow and nodded her head. "Yeah she is, she runs an outfit in Toronto, but she is still around. She's be twenty-eight by now, she's a hardass but she isn't as reckless as Tanc and she's got a mind for business." 

Hope considered this for a moment, they had to deal with Tancredi and while Erin seemed smart Hope didn't think she could run The Outsiders forever. "Reach out to her and invite her to sit at my table. I feel as though the enemy of my enemy should be my friend." 

Erin nodded and stood up, giving a nod of her head. "As you wish Hope." She turned to leave but hesitated and turned back at the last second. "Have you seen Jessie?" 

A hint of a smirk tugged at Hope's lips. "She is fine, Mallory has somehow convinced her to go shopping. They are quite taken with each other." 

The news that Mallory was okay, put Erin at ease and shifted things back into perspective. Erin missed Ella like crazy, but at the very least she was thankful that Jessie was safe. "Thank you." She whispered, feeling the burden on her shoulders lighten a little. 

Hope watched Erin go and took a drink of her own coffee before spitting out. She wrinkled her nose and sighed in disgust, this was probably going to be the last time she let Sonnett buy the coffee. 

She hoped that Erin would come through for her and get this Christine Sinclair on her side. With Tancredi and the police both against her, Hope needed some good news. She also needed Ashlyn to get better, it wouldn't do her any good if her best fighter was injured. For whatever reason Ashlyn had requested a few more days to heal, which was unusual in itself, so Hope had allowed it. 

Hope was just praying that nothing bad would go down while Ashlyn was out of town on whatever soul-finding shit she was doing. Then again, it had good luck had never really been on Hope's side and it wasn't like it was going to start now. 

 

\---  
\- At Emily's apartment-

Kelley let out a soft little sigh as she watched the rise and fall of Emily's chest as the girl slept next to her on the bed. It was stupid of course to be sleeping with a criminal, even more, stupid to be a cop sleeping with a mobster, but Emily was wearing her down. 

She was beautiful, dorky, always smiling like she knew the punchline of a joke that she hadn't told Kelley yet, and it drove the officer crazy. How could this criminal who worked with such bad people, be so carefree and happy all the damn time. It seemed like it was something that shouldn't work, but as Kelley was finding out, there was more to Emily Sonnett than she had originally imagined. 

"You're thinking so loud it's waking me up," Emily mumbled, though her eyes remained closed. "Less thinking officer O'Hara, more sleeping." 

"Unlike you, some of us can't sleep the day away Sonny." Kelley retorted, though there was no real bite in her bark. She tenderly ran her fingers down Emily's chest, then veered to the side as she traced her ribs. 

Emily grumbled, but the corners of her lips twitched up into a familiar smile. "Stoppit." She whined, trying to bat away Kelley's hands, as the officer began to tickle her. 

Kelley grinned and grabbed Emily's wrists, pinning them above her head. She straddled the younger woman's hips and pressed the briefest of kisses against her lips. Maybe this was wrong, but if it was Kelley didn't want to be right. She felt, dare she say it aloud, happy?

Emily finally opened her eyes, staring up at the officer and gave a shit-eating grin. "Well, this is certainly the happiest day of my life." She joked, leaning up to chase Kelley's lips with her own. 

Kelley hummed against her lips, biting gently and tugging at her lower lip. The moan she got in return gave her flashbacks to the previous night. Sex was different with Emily, the mobster had been attentive but passionately, making sure that Kelley was satisfied over and over before even letting Kelley touch her in return. 

Emily wanted to touch Kelley, a carnal part of her wanting to claim the cop again, just like she had the night before. Emily knew it wasn't her place to claim Kelley, they weren't exclusive or even seeing each other, but Emily hated seeing Kelley flirting with other people on patrol. 

"Be my girlfriend," Emily whispered softly against her lips.

Kelley pressed her forehead against Emily's and groaned softly. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but she knew that she couldn't give Emily what she wanted. It would be better to just go for the jugular and rip the bandage off. 

"Sonny, I can't." She moved off of the girl, ignoring Emily's whine of protest. "We have a good thing, but we know it's short-term, that it can't keep happening." Kelley hated seeing the look of hurt in Emily's eyes, but she didn't want to give her false hope. 

"Do we know that, or are you scared?" Emily knew Kelley felt something for her, she could tell by her eyes, she just didn't know how to get Kelley to admit it. 

Kelley ran a hand through her mussed up hair, only serving to make it even more messed up. She rolled out of the bed, wrapping a bed sheet around her as she began to look for her clothes. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Emily sighed, watching as Kelley began to gather her discarded clothes that had been thrown off in haste the previous night. "Don't go," Emily begged, not sure she could handle seeing Kelley walk out on her.

Kelley got dressed, ignoring Emily for the time being. It was only after she had finished dressing and stood by the door that she turned to face Emily. "It's only going to make it harder if I stay Emily, I won't lie to you and pretend we can make it work." 

“So that’s it then, I don’t even get a choice, a say in the matter?” Emily was irritated by the hot and cold game that Kelley was playing. She was tired of Kelley being her on the hook only to throw her back out again. “Fine.” She said, just shaking her head. She wasn’t going to stop Kelley from leaving, she was tired of even trying. 

Kelley frowned and just headed out to her patrol car that was parked outside of Emily’s house. She felt shitty for sleeping with Emily and running, but in the long run, she knew it would be better. Whatever was happening between them couldn’t keep going on, even if the sex was amazing. She didn’t want to hurt Sonny worse, in the end, it wouldn’t be fair to her. 

As a detective, Kelley couldn’t afford to be compromised or risk a conflict of interest and Emily was as big of a conflict as they came. 

\---  
-At Jessie's hotel room- 

"You know I have to admit this is kind of fun." Jessie mused as she took a crayon, scribbling on a piece of paper. She had thought Mallory was joking when her girlfriend had said she was bringing over a coloring book and some crayons. She didn't think the girl was serious, but Jessie couldn't deny that it felt nice to just color a silly picture. 

As promised, Mallory had shown up to Jessie's hotel room with a few coloring books, a box of crayons, and a dazzling smile that had Jessie feeling weak in the knees. Erin was still out working with Hope on something, and so it was nice to have Mallory's company. They had spent the past thirty minutes just sitting on the bed coloring and talking about whatever random things popped into their heads.

"I told you it would be fun." Mal gave her a smug little smile and went back to coloring her turtle. Mallory knew what it was like to be under pressure with the life of crime that awaited them both, to live up to the expectations. The younger girl had always loved coloring though, she found it fun and peaceful. 

"You know, I am pretty lucky to have you, Jess," Mallory commented, continuing her thought after a moment. She shifted her gaze, looking away from her picture to stare at Jessie and to admire her.

Jessie arched a brow, taken back by the praise. It wasn't like her girlfriend didn't compliment her, in fact, it was the opposite, but it still always took her by surprise. 

"Why is that?" Jessie asked, her wounds from Tancredi were finally healing but she still moved slowly as if her body ached. 

"You're just amazing. I've never been this happy." Mallory didn't know how to explain it, she didn't think words covered all that she wanted to tell her girlfriend. She took Jessie's free hand and pressed a gentle kiss to the girl's knuckles. She hoped that the little action would convey all that she was trying to say. 

Jessie's cheek seemed to heat up as she bashfully ducked her head. She wasn't used to this kind of affection or kindness, she had always been envious of the way that Erin had Ella. She had longed for something like that, but now that she had Mallory in her life, she felt like she had received something even better.

Mallory couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend's reaction. She gently took the coloring page away from her girlfriend and moved the box of crayons so that she could straddle her girlfriend's hips. 

Jessie placed her hands on Mallory's hips, staring up at her. "God, you're so dazzling and radiant," Jessie whispered, wishing there were better words that she could use to describe her girlfriend. "You make me feel so happy." 

It was Mallory's turn to get a little flushed, but she tried to cover it by instead tracing the curve of Jessie's jaw with her fingertip. "I don't think I shine half as brightly as you do." She whispered, brushing her lips against Jessie's.

A soft hum tore from Jessie's throat as she pulled Mallory closer, kissing her tenderly. It was addicting in the best kind of way to feel Mallory moving against her. Jessie was sure that they were two pieces of a puzzle that fit together as if they were made that way. Jess was certain that Mal was her destiny, there wasn't any doubt about it. 

Mallory had just slid her hand under Jessie's shirt when the door to the hotel room opened. Mallory jolted back accidentally kneeing Jessie in the side. 

The Canadian yelped in pain, confused as to what was happening. 

Ella stood in the doorway, her eyes as wide as saucers as she took in the scene before her. It took her a second, but slowly a smile crossed her features as she gave them a knowing look.

"In my day we put a sock on the door before we got intimate," Ella said, folding her arms across her chest. 

Jessie groaned and threw a pillow at the older woman. "Why are you here, I thought you skipped town." 

Mallory in the meantime had untangled herself from Jessie and was gathering her bag and the coloring pencils. She didn't want to interfere with Jessie and whatever was going on with Ella and Erin. 

"Babe you don't have to leave," Jessie said meekly, reaching for Mallory's hand. She didn't want her to go, nor did she want to be left alone with Ella, who she was sure wanted to talk about Erin. 

"I'll go get you a snack from the vending machine, I'll be back," Mallory promised, giving Jessie a quick kiss, before sliding past Ella to get out of the room and escape the awkwardness. 

Ella was watching the two younger women, giving Mallory an awkward smile as the girl passed. "So that seems to be going well," Ella commented, once she and Jessie were alone.

Jessie groaned and fixed Ella with a pointed look. "We both know you aren't here to discuss my love life. What do you want Ella?" Jessie asked, her irritation bleeding through. She was angry that Ella had left even if she understood why. 

"Where's Erin?" Ella asked, a little taken back by Jessie's anger. She had never been on the receiving end of the girl's frustration and she didn't like it. She and Jessie had always gotten along, it was just how things were.

"Obviously not here," Jessie said bitterly, shaking her head in contempt.

A frown crossed Ella's features. "Kid, I just need to talk to Erin. Do you know where she is?" 

"With Hope, trying to save all of our asses from Tancredi." Jessie sighed and stood up. She walked over to Ella and then reached past her to open the door. "I think you should leave, I don't know why you came here."

Ella looked wounded by Jessie's words and actions. "I came because I love her Jess, I don't want Erin to be part of this life. I was angry that she didn't even consider my feelings before she made a decision to get into bed with Hope." 

The younger Canadian just stared at her, her eyes full of fire. "She was doing it to save us, to save me. She loves you Ella, and if you loved her half as much you would see that she is doing her best. She needs you though, she needs you to be there for her and to be her voice of reason. She makes dumb mistakes, but she tries her best. She feels like you gave up on her, so if you're only going to yell at her, get out of my hotel room." Jessie felt defensive over Erin, the enforcer had always looked out for her and tried to put her first. 

"Okay fine." Ella knew there was truth to Jessie's words and she didn't want to fight with her. She knew she needed to find Erin and together they needed to sort their shit out. She quickly sent Erin a text, hoping that the girl would at least hear her out.   
\---  
-At Tobin's bar-

Christen really was having the time of her life, after having gone out with Tobin. They had finished their meal and had come back to Tobin's bar to find it closed for the night. It didn't bother Christen any since that meant that she could spend some quality time with Tobin before she had to go home for the evening.

Tobin had lived a very interesting life, always moving from place to place until she settled in Port Charles. Christen was endlessly fascinated, she wanted to know all that she could about the girl. Tobin was currently recounting the time she had hitch-hiked from California all the way to New Mexico.

"So I tell him that he better not try anything because I know karate," Tobin said laughing as she poured them both a drink. "He then tried to kick me out of the truck, going sixty down the freeway. I grabbed him by the ear and told him if he wanted to keep his ear, he would pull over at the next rest stop

Christen cracked a smile and just shook her head, doing her best not to laugh. "You sound like a handful Tobin." She mused, taking her glass from Tobin and sipping on it. 

"Yeah well, I find that you have to try new things in life or you're always going to be stuck in the same place," Tobin said, puffing out her chest proudly. She was proud of the life she had lived, exploring and going on adventures whenever she could. However, she did get lonely at times, longing for some form of stability or roots. It was why she had ended up in Port Charles, opening up a dive bar.

"Are you okay?" Christen asked, noticing that the smile had died on Tobin's lips. 

Tobin tried to play it off but she was a little sadder now. "I just wonder how things might have been different if I had gone to college or actually stuck to something meaningful. Don't get me wrong, I love my life I just have some what-ifs." 

Christen considered that for a moment and shrugged. "I think you will find that sometimes the most meaningful things are the ones you don't expect. You might have some what-ifs, but at the very least you can say that you lived." She took Tobin's hand and laced their fingers together, trying to give her some form of reassurance. 

Tobin was grateful that Christen was there trying to make her feel better, she was really falling hard for Christen but there was still a piece of her that questioned if she could have found her roots with Alex. She pushed those thoughts away though, choosing instead to focus on the girl in front of her.

"Do you maybe want to dance? I was thinking you could stay here if you want." Tobin offered, giving her best attempt at seduction eyes. Being around Christen made her happy, not only was the doctor beautiful but she was kind and compassionate.

Christen laughed but shook her head. 'Maybe one dance, but then I need to get home. It's generally frowned upon for a doctor to be drunk off her ass at work. People won't like if their surgeon is tired." She pointed out.

Tobin tried to hide her disappointment, but she understood. Christen was out there saving lives, what was she doing except serving people alcohol. She forced those feelings down, trying to glue a smile on her face as she led Christen out to the dance floor to dance.

Maybe it wasn't totally perfect but Tobin could pretend. Being with Christen gave her stability and she looked forward to building something great between them, the what-ifs would just have to stay in the background. 

\-----  
-At Port Charles General Hospital-

Alyssa had seen her fair share of violence, living near Port Charles how could she not. It was one of the reasons she had chosen to isolate herself on her private Island, she thought she was safe from all the destruction. Perhaps it was her own fault for letting violence in, she had been petty. Alyssa had wanted the recognition that Hope received, she had wanted the respect, and she had invited a worse evil into her house. 

The destruction that Melissa Tancredi had left in her wake even scared Alyssa, luckily for the businesswoman she had locked herself in her master bathroom while the mobster raged. She had heard things shattered, cries of pain from Stephanie Labbe as Tancredi had taken all of her anger out on the poor women. 

It was only after Alyssa was sure that Tancredi was gone, that she had ventured out of her bedroom. She had seen the devastation left behind and had found Stephanie beaten badly near the fireplace. Alyssa had radioed the hospital for help and they had come to her island with a medical helicopter to rescue Stephanie.

That had been four hours ago, now Alyssa sat impatiently sipping on disgusting coffee and waiting for news about Stephanie Labbe. She wasn't sure why she cared, this woman was a stranger to her, but yet she didn't want to leave her all alone. Alyssa knew what it was like to be alone and in pain, she could sympathize. 

Years before she had woken up alone in a hospital room. There had been nothing but white walls, the smell of bleach and a crushing weight of loneliness. Alyssa had hated every second of being there, and Port Charles General Hospital was giving her flashbacks.

With a sigh, she slumped down in her seat, her eyes glued to the screen that told her that Steph was still in surgery. Waiting had never been her strong suit, Alyssa liked to take action and she hated that she had left Steph alone to deal with Tancredi's rage. She had been a coward and Alyssa wouldn't be able to forgive herself if the girl died. 

She was removed from her self-centered thoughts at the door to the waiting room opened. Alyssa was on her feet in an instant as Julie walked through the door.

"JJ!" Alyssa said reaching for her arm.

Julie gave an uneasy smile and turned her attention to Alyssa. "What is it?" Julie wasn't exactly pleased with her friend befriending strange mobsters. It seemed like trouble and Julie wanted no part of it nor did she want her friend to be part of it, but she didn't feel like that her business. 

"Is she okay?" Alyssa asked nodding to the operating room. "She made it right, she seemed pretty roughed up."

Julie sighed and glanced at the ground, scuffing her foot against the tile. "I can't tell you anything, it's privileged information, Alyssa." She didn't want to make Alyssa feel worse, but she couldn't break protocol.

"Can I see her?" Alyssa asked her tone pleading. She needed to make sure Labbe was okay and at the very least protect her from Tancredi. She felt like she owed Steph that at the very least.

A look of uncertainty crossed over Julie's face, she could tell that Alyssa really was worried. "I'll give you two minutes with her, but then you need to come out to the waiting room until she wakes up." 

"Deal!" Alyssa gave her friend a hug and then waited for JJ to show her to where Stephanie was. 

"Alyssa... whatever you are mixed up in, whatever it is you are going to need to get out of it. Port Charles is a dangerous place on a regular day, don't make yourself a target." JJ said as she led Alyssa to a recovery room at the end of a long hallway.Julie really didn't want to see Alyssa get hurt. "Promise me?"

Alyssa nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I promise." She said, giving Julie her word. 

\----  
-In Ashlyn's car-

"I have to go to the f-ing bathroom!" Kyle grumbled from his spot in the back of Ashlyn's Jeep. It seemed that he had to go to the bathroom every hour on the hour. His withdrawals were getting worse the longer he went, it had been six days, but his symptoms had peaked three days prior and he was still irritable.

He wanted to get better, he wanted to get clean but the cravings were so hard. He was itching for his next fix but there was a small voice inside telling him to keep fighting a little longer. He knew he was being temperamental and he was trying hard to curb it, but it was irritating being stuck in the back seat. 

Ashlyn glanced in her rear-view mirror, watching Kyle for a moment before she pulled over at the next rest stop. "Okay fine, go ahead but don't wake up your sister." She said, glancing at the passenger seat where Ali was sound asleep. She looked so beautiful to Ashlyn, the enforcer's heart clenching damn near painfull in her chest.

Kyle seemed to notice the heart eyes and rolled his eyes. "You disgust me." He muttered, before getting out of the car and slamming the door on purpose.

"Bastard." Ashlyn cursed, wanting to beat him because his action caused Ali to stir from her sleep. 

Ali yawned and slowly lifted her head away from the window. "Where are we?" 

"We're a couple miles away from the rehab place. Your brother had to go to the bathroom again unless he has decided to make a last minute run for it." Ashlyn glanced to the rest stop bathroom, wondering if Kyle really would try to crawl out a bathroom window and run away.

Ali shook her head and adjusted her position in the chair, sitting up properly. "No, he won't run away. I think he would end up crawling back to me anyways. He wants to get clean, I can tell." 

Ashlyn just gave a non-committal shrug and began flexing her stiff fingers. Her wrist still hurt from being broken, but she had insisted on driving her own jeep. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ali to drive, she was just very particular about who drove her car. 

"How's your wrist feeling?" Ali asked, nodding to it. The nurse inside of her, wanting to make sure that Ashlyn was okay and not making her wounds worst. 

"I think it is better with you around," Ashlyn replied, lifting her hand to brush some of Ali's hair away from her face. 

Ali's gaze locked with Ashlyn's, as much as the nurse tried to fight it, the more time she spent with Ashlyn the more she liked it. She started to lean in to kiss Ashlyn when the back door to the jeep opened. 

"You two really are useless lesbians," Kyle muttered, buckling himself back up. He ignored the dirty looks they were giving him and stretched out on the back seat.

The comment caused Ali to just gape at her brother in shock. "Is it too late to leave him behind, because I think I would like to leave my brother behind," Ali grumbled, cursing her brother for always getting in the way of her and Ashlyn's moments. 

An amused Kyle simply flipped her off and then put his headphones in. Sometimes he reminded Ali of a rebellious teenager but she ignored it. When Kyle was sober he was her best friend, but a Kyle on drugs was a very mean and vindictive Kyle. 

Ashlyn ignored him and leaned in to kiss Ali very briefly. "You're so cute," Ashlyn whispered softly, giving her a meaningful look. Hope's enforcer had a soft spot for Ali and she was finding that she didn't mind so much. 

"About time," Kyle muttered, a smug look on his face. "Now can you two please get me to rehab, I'd much rather be working out my issues than seeing you two make out."

"Don't make me force you to walk the rest of the way, Kyle," Ashlyn grumbled, reaching back with her good hand and hitting him in the knee, though there wasn't much force behind it. Perhaps to her chagrin, she was softening towards Kyle too.

Ashlyn had really taken Ali's words into consideration from a few days prior. Kyle was struggling and that was something Ashlyn could relate too, it was why she wanted to help him. Maybe through the brokenness, she could find a meaningful friendship. 

The blonde female enforcer and the brown-haired male drug addict had a lot more in common than Ashlyn had wanted to admit. The duo locked eyes, a mutual understanding passing between them. They both cared about Ali and they would put up with each other in the meantime.   
\----  
-Outside of Hope's house-

Hope was irritated as she hung up the phone. She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to focus on her breathing. The day her enforcer had decided to take a personal day and her head of security was nowhere to be seen. 

"Damn it Sonnett," Hope grumbled, she had been calling Emily all day but the girl had been ignoring her boss. "You better be dead." Hope sighed and stood up, walking out of her office and to the front of her house where Erin was standing guard. She had given the Canadian a simple and boring job to see if she could follow directions. 

Erin turned when she heard Hope coming towards her. "Is something wrong boss?"

Hope nodded her head. "Apparently the cops thought it would be funny to arrest some of my soldiers on some bull shit charges. Ashlyn is out of town, and god knows where Sonny is. I need you to go to my lawyer's house and have her go bail out, my people." Hope handed Erin a business card with the address, hoping that the former rival mobster wouldn't let her down.

Erin was surprised by the request but if this was a chance to prove herself to Hope when she was going to take it. "Sure thing." 

She looked at the address and headed to go do what Hope had asked of her. Erin was immensely thankful that Hope wasn't as volatile as Tancredi would have been.

Erin got to her car that was parked just down the block from Hope's house and was surprised to find Ella waiting against the passenger door. "What are you doing here Ella?" 

"You were ignoring my messages," Ella said folding her arms over her chest. She didn't get why Erin was ignoring her, not when the girl hadn't wanted her to leave prior.

"I don't have time to talk to you right now Ella, I have a job to do." Erin was irritated that Ella had shown up, Ella had been the one to break up with her. She didn't have time to play the hot and cold game with her ex.

Ella snorted and fixed Erin with a look. "A job doing Hope's bidding? Come on Erin, you're better than that, you know that right?"

Erin ignored her and just climbed into the car, she didn't want to piss Hope off and she didn't want to deal with Ella either at that moment.

Sensing that Erin was not going to dignify her question with a response, Ella opened the passenger door and climbed in. She was determined to get the Canadian to talk to her, no matter what it took. 

"I didn't say you could come with me, Ella." Erin snapped, pissed that her fellow brunette was being so difficult. Erin couldn't believe the nerve of the woman, but then again Ella's stubbornness had been what drew them together in the first place.

"Well, it makes two of us in this relationship that doesn't ask permission before we do stuff." Ella retorted, buckling up to prove her point.

Erin stewed in silence but didn't argue, she instead chose to focus on driving to the address Hope had given her. She didn't understand why her ex-girlfriend was being so difficult, Ella was the one who wanted out of the relationship.

"You're really irritating, has anybody ever told you that?" Erin asked after a moment, glancing at Ella. 

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Ella said giving her a smug look of satisfaction. She could see Erin fighting a smile, she was oddly fascinated and so in love with her. She regretted breaking up with Erin. "I am sorry... for everything."

Erin sighed and looked down, before focusing on the road. "I can't talk about it right now Ella, but maybe tonight we can talk about it. I have some stuff to do for Hope but then we can grab dinner or something."

"I'd like that," Ella said softly.

It wasn't much but it gave Ella hope that maybe she could fix what she broke. 

\---  
\- At Tobin's bar-

Alex couldn't help but feel over the moon, sex with Catley had been amazing but even more so she felt like she was floating. Catley had promised to hit her up next time she was in town, and it made Alex feel guilty. It was a good feeling to be wanted, that was the main thought in Alex's mind as she walked from Catley's tour bus to her car in Tobin's parking lot.

She saw a light on in the bar and frowned, it was way too late for there to be anybody there. She figured she must have left a light on and let herself into the building so she could shut it down. 

It was only once Alex got into the building and was getting ready to flick off the lights that she noticed Tobin sitting in the back corner, drinking from a beer bottle. Two other beer bottles lay tipped over on the table, it was clear that Tobin had been there a while. 

"Tobin?" Alex had assumed that Tobin would be asleep. 

Tobin sluggishly looked up and slowly a smile crossed her features. "You came back to me." She slurred, trying to make her way out of the booth to get to Alex, who was very confused. 

"Why are you still up, you should be asleep," Alex said, managing to catch Tobin right as she tripped over her own feet. 

The bar owner lightly patted Alex's cheek. "You saved me. You always save me, Alex." She mused borrowing her face into Alex's chest.

Alex groaned in annoyance, wondering why Tobin had decided to get so loaded. She knew that Tobin wasn't the type to get wasted. "Did you have a nice date with Press?" Alex asked, hoping to change the subject. 

Tobin giggled and nodded, but the movement was a bit obscured by the fact that she still had her head pressed against Alex's chest. "Yeah I was going to tell you about it, but you were gone. I missed you." Tobin said pulling back just enough to look into Alex's eyes. "We're meant to be, you and me. I really like Press, but you and me... we have a history."

Alex shifted uncomfortably, not liking the drunk confession coming from Tobin. Her heart felt like it was being sent through a blender. There was a part of her that wanted Tobin to love her like that, but she knew it was probably just a drunken lie. Besides Alex knew deep down that Tobin and Christen were happy together and she wasn't going to break them up. 

"Come on you're drunk. Let's get you to bed." Alex said, scooping Tobin up bridal style in her arms, and carrying her into the back office. She laid Tobin down on the couch and covered her up with a blanket. 

"Are you going to hold me?" Tobin questioned, trying to grab Alex's wrist, but the bartender sidestepped her.

"I have to clean up the bar, but when I'm done I'll come back here and hold you if you need me too," Alex replied, but she knew it was a lie. She would wait long enough until she was sure Tobin was asleep and then she would leave. Alex wasn't going to take advantage of the situation, she respected both Press and Tobin too much to do that.   
\----

\- At the Port Charles Police Department-

Melissa Tancredi had been waiting for this moment for a while now, to finally deliver a blow to Hope Solo. The only thing that would have made it better was if Solo had actually been there to witness the carnage that was about to occur or better yet if she had actually been there to get shot. 

It hadn't been that hard to hire a couple of druggies and punk gang members off the street to help do her bidding, Tancredi had promised them money, drugs, guns, whatever they wanted. They weren't trained, but all they had to do was open fire when she told them too. She was going to kill some cops and kill some of Solo's people all at the same time. 

What had made it even more satisfying was that she had found a couple of Hope's old gang, the ones that had run with Hinkle. They had been looking for revenge against their boss for the ruthless killing.

Tancredi in the meantime had gotten the signal from Carli that she and her men could come in from the back door. It would work if everything went according to plan. 

Inside of the police department, Amy Rodriguez was arguing with the front desk clerk trying to secure the release of two of Hope's mid-level soldiers. She had gotten the message from Erin and then had come with Whitney to try and get the soldiers off the hook. 

"It's not a parole violation, they weren't doing anything," Amy growled, wanting to reach across the table and smack the living shit out of the booking officer. They had been arguing for over twenty minutes and it was going nowhere.

Whitney sat next to the handcuffed soldiers, telling them not to talk and that she would get them freed. Whitney was getting irritated by the endless arguing that was going on between Amy and the booking officer. She had just stood up when the first shot hit. 

Both Whitney and Amy stared at each other, as the gruff booking officer who had been arguing with them, fell face down on the desk, blood seeping from a gunshot wound to the back. 

The next few seconds that followed seemed to be overly chaotic and way to slow at the same time. Other police officers in the building drew their guns, trying to figure out where the shot had come from. 

Amy and Whitney had turned to push Hope's soldiers to the ground to protect them since they were handcuffed. Two bullets caught Whitney in the shoulder and leg and she collapsed to the ground in pain, screaming in agony.

Amy dragged a bleeding and in pain Whitney behind the desk. Thinking fast, Amy flipped the desk over to protect her and the rest of Hope's people from the spray of bullets that were now flying. She felt bad for the booking officer but he was already dead.

Commissioner Rampone and captain Abby Wambach had been in a meeting when they heard the shots, they drew their service weapons and opened the door to fight off the attack but Carli had already told Tancredi what to expect. 

Tancredi had been laying in wait for them, she easily picked them off, wounding them both and taking them out of play. Satisfied with the message Tancredi stepped over the dead bodies, surveying the carnage she left behind. She could hear more sirens in the distance and smirked signaling to her men that they should go. She was surprised to find that most of them had survived the shootout. 

She walked towards where Solo's crew was and rapidly shot the two soldiers in the head. She could see that one of Solo's lawyers was already bleeding out, but the other wasn't injured.

"This is a message to your boss, it's the only reason you two get to live. Tell Solo, she's next." Tancredi whispered, winking at Amy before leaving towards the exit she had come from.

Carli had remained just outside the back door, waiting for Tancredi to leave. She had been biding her time to go in and heroically 'attempt' to save some of her fallen comrades. However just as she got back inside the precinct, Tancredi caught her by the arm pinning her against the wall. 

"Thank you for your assistance detective Lloyd," Melissa said, her grip tightening on Carli's wrist. There was a sinister look entering the mobster's eyes and it scared Carli. 

The officer Carli struggled a little bit, her free hand going to the gun holster on her side, but Tancredi gave a tut of disgust. 

"I wouldn't do that Carli." Tancredi chided, she took Carli's gun away and threw it to the side. 

"What are you doing?" Carli asked, her gaze searching. "This wasn't part of the deal." 

Melissa laughed and then kneed the police officer in the stomach. She watched as Carli dropped to her knees, the air driven out of the officer's lungs. "The thing about deals detective Lloyd is that you don't make a deal with the devil and get to keep your soul."

Then with a savage kick to the temple, Melissa stomped once hard on the back of Carli's head slamming it into the concrete floor. 

Satisfied with the destruction, Melissa then turned humming a song to herself as she leisurely walked to get her getaway car. Her car drove off just as another car was pulling into the police station.

Kelley climbed from her patrol car, she hadn't heard the call about shots fired but that soon changed as she entered the precinct. Her mind had been on Sonny and that whole issue but her whole world shifted as she took in the sight of what had occurred just before she got there.

Kelley could see lots of blood, Amy was doing her best to apply pressure and stop Whitney's bleeding. It was a disturbing sight, but Kelley soon switched onto autopilot and called it in. 

This as not what she had expected when she came into work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Mad World. Does Tancredi meet her end? How will the citizens of Port Charles fair?

_-At a rehab center three hours outside of Port Charles-_

The rehab center was actually very beautiful and Ashlyn had a feeling in her gut that perhaps Kyle would be able to make a full recovery in this sort of place. She had stayed outside in the car while Ali spent a few minutes with Kyle to psych him up and get him all checked in. If Kyle was going to be sober, then Ashlyn was going to be as supportive of Ali and him as she could. 

She had stepped outside of her car to enjoy some fresh air when her phone rang. She checked the caller idea, surprised to see that Heather O'Reilly was calling her. She was confused about why her lawyer was calling her at that time, but she picked up. 

"Hello?... Wait slow down, slow down." Ashlyn could barely hear or understand what her friend was saying. It was clear that Heather was emotional and she seemed to be panicking. 

It took Ashlyn a moment, but she finally understood why Heather was freaking out. The six words out of Heather's mouth made her blood run cold. 'Whitney's been shot, it's not good' 

Despite it being rather hot outside, Ashlyn felt a chill run down her back. The normally tough as nails enforcer felt like she had been sucker punched in the gut. "Where is she?" 

Whitney was her best friend, the very idea of losing her was not something that Ashlyn could stomach. She wanted to do whatever it took to protect her best friend, she didn't want to leave her alone. 

Ashlyn listened for a few moments as Heather gave her the rundown, talking about the shooting at the police station, the various cops, and associates that had been attacked by Tancredi. In Ashlyn's opinion it was a straightforward declaration of war to Hope's crew, and as Hope's enforcer, it meant that she needed to get her ass back to Port Charles. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can HAO, watch her back and tell me where the hell Sonnett is if you find her. I'm going to try and hurry, but top priority is protecting Hope, Mal, and Whitney." Ashlyn knew that the lawyer couldn't do much, but Heather was resourceful and would at the very least try and protect the family. 

Despite all the fresh air, Ashlyn felt like she couldn't breathe. She felt helpless being a couple hours away from the people that needed her most. Ali was walking out from the rehab center when she noticed Ashlyn's expression. 

"I just got a call from the hospital, I need to get back." Ali had a feeling she didn't need to explain, all she did was climbed in the car. She buckled up and waited for Ashlyn to get back in. 

"I need to go to the hospital anyway, I'll drop you off," Ashlyn said, before peeling out of the parking lot and starting the long drive back to Port Charles. She was already speeding, trying to get to Port Charles as fast as she could. 

Ali watched her warily out of the corner of her eye. "It would be stupid to ask you not to put yourself in danger, so I am just going to ask you to be careful." Ali hadn't wanted to care about the mob enforcer but she had grown somewhat attached to her. She knew how stubborn Ash could be, but she still didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"The people shot my best friend, they are the ones who need to be careful," Ashlyn growled, punching her fist into the steering wheel. She had been injured so much over the past couple of months. She needed to be at a hundred percent and she wasn't. Whitney was hurt and Ashlyn wasn't there to protect her. 

Ali watched Ashlyn and then glanced down at her lap. "Well once I get there, I promise I'll try to help her in whatever way I can. I am going to do everything I can Ash." Ali wasn't sure her words were any comfort to the mobster but she was doing her best to at least try. She didn't like seeing her sad. 

Ashlyn nodded grimly, knowing Heather would be doing everything she could to protect the family. She just hoped she could get there in time to be a good enforcer for Hope. 

"Do you want to talk about your friend?" Ali asked, hoping that maybe she could get Ashlyn to focus on something other than swerving like she was. 

"We met probably eleven years ago. She has always been a constant in my life from that moment. She saved me in a million different ways." Ashlyn admitted softly, her voice trailing off. She wouldn't let Whitney go without her, platonically they were soul-mates, Whitney kept her sane. "She's supposed to be my best woman at my future wedding." 

Ali cracked a small smile, trying to imagine Ashlyn in a suit of some kind. The enforcer didn't strike her as the type to wear a dress. "Planning on getting married someday?" She was teasing, of course, just trying to lighten the mood.

Ashlyn let out a bitter laugh. "Yeah maybe someday, if I live long enough and survive this hell." 

"You will, I promise you will" Ali promised, before growing quiet as a sign that detailed the distance to Port Charles zoomed past them.  
\---

_\- At Hope's office-_

Hope's head felt like it was pounding like it was a war drum being beaten repeatedly. She had thought she would have more time before the war with Tancredi started, she didn't think that Tancredi would show up guns blazing. Half the police force was dead, some of Hope's people had been ambushed in the streets. Even that annoying cop Carli Lloyd had been murdered by Tancredi. There was too much blood flowing and Hope needed to get a handle on everything going down. 

Hope needed her enforcer back as well as Erin, combined the force of Ashlyn and Erin would hopefully save the day. However, at the moment Hope felt caged, pinned down in her own city by an enemy that she didn't know much about. She was worried about Mallory, she didn't want her goddaughter caught up in the upcoming battle. 

The truth was, Hope, didn't know where Mallory was. She knew the girl was with Jessie, but she hoped that they were both safe. The little that she did know about Tancredi was that the leader of the Outsiders was crazy as fuck. Hope stood up from her desk and began to pace, she wasn't sure where Sonnett was and she was feeling worried. 

"Damn it." She cursed, flinging a shot glass from her desk against the wall, it shattered on impact and Hope sighed flopping back down into her chair. 

It was then that Sonnett walked through the door or rather stumbled. Emily had a gash on her cheek and she was being held up by detective Kelley O'Hara, who dropped her into the seat across from Hope. 

"What the hell happened to Sonny?" Hope snapped, giving the officer a dirty look as she got a tissue to clean up Emily's cheek. 

"She helped me, I was getting jumped by some of Tancredi's minions downtown," Emily mumbled, her face was pretty bruised but otherwise the mobster looked okay. She was still angry at Kelley for her own personal reasons, but Kelley had indeed saved her ass. It would have been a lot worse if the cop had not shown up. 

Kelley stared at Hope for a minute and then frowned. "Look I don't know what kind of mob warfare shit is going down, but I need it to stop. Some good people are dead because of this turf war, either you end it or I am calling in reinforcements." Kelley warned, there wasn't a lot she could do. Most of her fellow officers were either dead or in the hospital. 

Hope sucked in a deep breath and frowned. "I am trying my best to get a handle on the situation, but I might need your help." It pained her to admit it, but she was desperate.

Kelley's eyes narrowed. "I can't condone murder, Solo." She warned, unsure of how she would offer her assistance to the mob leader. She could try and arrest some of Tancredi's crew but that would only delay them and not actually stop them. 

"I need you to call in those reinforcements, I am outnumbered," Solo admitted, she had a few allies she could call on, but she wasn't sure that would be enough to combat all the odd people who had come out of nowhere to help Tancredi. 

Emily shifted uncomfortably in her chair, her ribs were hurting but she was trying to act tough. "I can try and help as well, I have a few friends from a couple towns over that would help us." She offered. 

"Do you think inviting more mafia members is the answer?" Kelley was hesitant, but she was still new to Port Charles. 

"Well the day is going to end bloody anyways, I'd rather at least some of my friends remain alive even if I don't." Emily didn't care, she just wanted to protect Hope and the people she did care about. 

Kelley felt her chest squeeze at the mention of Emily dying. She didn't want that to happen, it made her feel sick to her stomach. She gave Emily a look, but the blonde refused to look her way. 

Hope was curious as to what was happening but she shrugged it off, she could deal with that once the battle was over. 

"Alright, I am going to head to the hospital to check on my people. Emily, O'Hara go back to the station canvas the crime scene, get weapons, vest and reinforcements. This day is gonna have a lot of blood spilled, I can feel it." Hope already had a sinking feeling in her gut. She needed to find Mal and Jessie, she needed to make sure Mallory was okay.

"Wait do I have to go with O'Hara?" Emily was thankful the officer has rescued her but she didn't want to be left alone with her. They had a bunch of unresolved issues and tension. 

Kelley rolled her eyes, wanting to point out that she didn't want Emily's company either but she knew that wouldn't be the truth. 

"Sonny whatever beef you two have, you're going to need to squash it. Call your friends from a couple towns over and let's get this show on the road." Hope snapped, not wanting to waste any more time with petty arguments. She needed to organize a proper defense against Tancredi. 

Emily grumbled but did as she was told, choosing not to go against Hope. 

\---  
 _\- At the Port Charles' General Hospital-_

"Are you sure you want to see her, she's pretty beat up." Alyssa was trying to prepare Erin and Ella for what they might see when they went into Stephanie Labbe's hospital room. The businesswoman had been surprised to see Erin, but she wasn't about to get in her way. Alyssa had been standing guard outside of Stephanie's room just in case Tancredi came back to finish the job. 

Erin nodded her head, knowing it would be better to rip the bandage off. She followed Alyssa into the room and frowned when she saw just how beat up Labbe was. Tancredi had clearly done a number on her, Labbe was in a medically induced coma her whole face swollen and beaten beyond recognition. 

Erin wasn't prepared for the sight of her friend like that and quickly looked away. Whatever their disagreements were, they had all been a sort of family once. "I'm gonna kill Tancredi." She muttered softly, her voice trembling with emotion. 

"I am pretty sure there's a line to kill her right now," Ella said, slipping her hand into Erin's, trying to give the enforcer some sort of comfort. 

"Everybody is running around the hospital like a chicken without its head. Tancredi is doing a lot of damage to the city, she shot up a bunch of Hope's people and cops." Alyssa said softly, she knew it was her own fault for bringing Tancredi to Port Charles in the first place. She had just wanted to be recognized, she had wanted her name to be as well known as Solo. Now she felt like all the deaths caused by Tancredi were her own fault, all that blood was on her hands

Erin walked over to Alyssa and grabbed her by the shirt shaking her a little bit. "There isn't time to feel sorry for yourself Naeher, you got to snap out of it. You want to atone for all of this bullshit, then pull yourself together and watch out for Stephanie." 

Alyssa frowned but gave a nod of understanding. "I have a gun in my person, I'll guard her with my life." 

"Make sure that you do, otherwise, I'm going to come back for you," Erin warned, her tone threatening. She wasn't going to let Stephanie die alone, but right now she had to handle business. She turned to Ella and gave her a once over. "I want you to stay here with Alyssa. It's going to be dangerous out there and I don't want you caught in the crossfire." 

Ella scoffed at that. "Like hell I am. You can't just sideline me, McLeod." She shot back folding her arms across her chest. 

"I have to find Jessie and take down Tancredi. I can't be saving your ass and hers at the same time." Erin said, ever as opinionated. She didn't want to risk the love of her life by putting a target on Ella's back. 

"That's not your decision to make, I can help." Ella offered, her tone pleading with Erin. 

Erin frowned and kissed Ella hard to shut her up. "You stay here with Labbe, as soon as it's safe I'm taking you, Labbe and Jessie as far from this hell hole as possible," Erin mumbled, she looked Ella dead in the eyes and then kissed her one last time. "Stay safe Ella, please." Then with that, the enforcer turned and walked out in the chaos of the hospital hallways. 

Erin could see nurses scrambling around, doctor's running to and fro. There were mobsters, cops and civilians all about through the hospital some clearly wounded, some crying over deceased loved ones. Erin felt her heartbreaking for them, their lives had been drastically changed by all the violence, she hoped she could put an end to it. 

"McLeod!" 

Erin turned when she heard Hope calling for her. She hurried to her new bosses side, not surprised to see Hope and some trusted mob soldiers standing outside of a hospital room. 

"Have you seen Mal or Jessie?" Hope asked, concern creeping into her voice. 

Erin frowned and shook her head. "No, I haven't. I was about to ask you the same thing, I am about to head out to my old hideout, see if maybe Jessie took Mallory there. We need to get to them before Tancredi does." She said, the thought of Tancredi getting her hands on Jessie, made Erin's heart and blood run cold. 

"No Erin," Hope said after a moment, stopping Erin who had tried to walk past her. "That's not the smartest play that we have here." 

For a moment Erin contemplated simply dropping Solo with a right hand to the jaw, but right now was not the time to make enemies. "Why the hell not?" 

"I need you to get Sinclair to Port Charles. The faster we give her control over the Outsiders and legitimize her claim, the faster we can get Tancredi stopped. I'll send some of my people to find Jessie and Mal. Give them the address." Hope said, getting her head into the game. She had not become the leader of the Port Charles crime family by being a pansy. She was better than that. 

Erin wanted to argue, her rebuttal was on the tip of her tongue but she knew Hope was right. "Fine, I'll go get Sinclair, but I swear to God that Jessie better be fine..." 

Hope rolled her eyes and waved Erin off, not even waiting to see if her orders were being followed. She was about to have a bigger problem, she could see her own enforcer marching towards her. 

Ashlyn looked like crap and yet like she was ready to throw down at any second. Hope knew damn well why Ashlyn was angry, Whitney Engen was hurt and Ashlyn cared about the lawyer. 

"How is she?" Ashlyn asked, her gaze searching. She had heard that Whitney had taken two bullets, one to the shoulder and one to the leg. 

"The shot to her leg nicked an artery, she lost a lot of blood but she is stable for the moment." Hope watched a flurry of emotions filter through the normally stoic enforcer's face. 

Ashlyn gritted her teeth, trying to control her emotions and not let them cloud her judgment. Ali had tried to talk her down the whole way here but Ashlyn felt like her emotions were spinning out of control. Ash wished that Ali was there to hold her hand now, but Ali had been pulled in to assist in helping the wounded as soon as they got to the hospital. 

"Breath Harris." Hope instructed, trying to get Ashlyn to calm down. She held her hands up, trying to get the blonde to calm down and not overreact. 

"Let me see her," Ashlyn said, already shoving past Hope and the rest of the guards to get into Whitney's room. 

Ashlyn just stared at Whitney who looked pale and weak. Whitney managed to give a small smile and a tiny wave. 

"I was worried you'd miss the fireworks." Whitney croaked out, her throat dry from not talking. 

Ashlyn walked over and took her hand giving it a gentle squeeze. "I couldn't let my best friend be in the hospital without coming by." She rubbed the back of Whitney's hand with her thumb. She had been so scared that Whitney would be gone without her being there. 

"I'm not scared to die you know. It's life, sometimes it gives out shitty hands." Whitney said staring up at her best friend. She sounded so tired to Ashlyn's ears, but the enforcer wasn't ready to say goodbye. 

"You don't get to leave me, Whitney," Ash said staring her in the eyes, tears falling from her own. "Damn it, Whitney, you promise me you are going to keep fighting. It's supposed to be me and you buddy, until the end of time. You're my best friend and I need you" She hurried wiped her eyes, trying to school her features back into a tough expression.

Whitney gave the smallest nod and closed her eyes. She was exhausted and weak from blood loss. "I'll keep fighting. I promise" 

Ashlyn dropped a kiss on the back of her best friend's hand and then stood up. She was going to kill the monsters who put her best friend in the hospital. Whitney was her family and she'd be damned if she was going to let Tancredi's crew get away with it. 

Solo had watched the exchange, surprised to see Ashlyn so emotional. She didn't think she had ever seen Ashlyn cry even a little. 

"Are you good to go Harris?" Hope asked, almost hesitant to hear her enforcer's answer.

Ashlyn cracked her knuckles, her body still hurt from the previous beatings she had taken but it didn't matter. "if Tancredi wants a war, she better have prepared her biggest weapons. It's time to go." 

"Prepare for war Harris, grab your gear and meet me at Tobin's bar. Tobin said she'd let us use it as a sort of headquarters when I talked to her on the phone." Hope said leaving one of her guards to stay behind and protect Whitney. She then headed out with Ashlyn, walking with her towards the parking lot. 

"Where's Mal?" Ashlyn asked, surprised that she didn't see Hope's goddaughter. 

"I already have somebody on that, stay focused Harris it's a war zone out there," Hope muttered, trying to push the concern out of both of their minds. They had to focus on the task at hand, which was taking down Tancredi. 

:"I am more focused than I've ever been, I just have a person I need to say goodbye too just in case." Ashlyn said, her thoughts drifting to Ali. She stopped walking towards the parking lot and turned back towards the hospital's nurses' station. 

Ashlyn knew the nurse was probably in surgery but she wanted to write her a letter just in case. The mob enforcer had never been good at feelings but she did feel something for Ali and she wanted to let her know just in case something bad happened to her. 

Hope gave her a knowing smile. "Good luck with that. I'll see you at Tobin's bar in an hour Harris." Hope called, shaking her head. She remembered what it was like to be in love once.

\-----  
_-At the Port Charles Police Department-_

The ride back to the police station had been boring and tense all at the same time. Kelley was irritated that Emily refused to even look in her direction. She knew she had hurt the girl's feelings but it was better they remain unromantically involved. It didn't matter if she had feelings for Emily or not, it was never going to work. 

At least that was what the cop kept trying to tell herself. She kept trying to push those feelings aside, she didn't want to think about what she would feel if something was to happen to Emily. There was already an uneasiness curling up in her stomach, making her feel as though she wanted to puke. 

Emily for her part was doing her hardest to ignore Kelley. Emily could smell the scent of the police officer's perfume and she had spent the entire ride trying to push herself as close to the passenger side door as possible. Before Kelley had even finished parking, Emily was out the door and heading to the police station. They would need weapons and vests, whatever tactical advantage they could find would be useful. 

"So how many people does Tancredi have?" Kelley asked after a moment. She had seen the carnage Tancredi and her people had left behind. 

Emily shrugged her shoulders. "Hope's reports said that Tancredi had only come here with like three other people, but clearly she has some backup. Anybody who has an issue with Hope would probably be willing to help." Emily wasn't sure what they were up against, but they had to prepare for the inevitable. 

"Tancredi is scum, I am pretty sure she isn't going to fight fair." Kelley hated how hopeless Emily sounded, the girl's bubbly demeanor had all but vanished. 

"Fighting fair? That's not in Tanc's vocabulary." Emily scoffed and began going through some of the drawers, before turning to Kelley. "Where's your armory?" She demanded, growing impatient. People she cared about had been slaughtered and she wanted to avenge them.

"Downstairs," Kelley said, heading towards the basement of the building. She unlocked some of the lockers and began handing over some of the weapons caches. "You know a lot of my friends have been shot too, Tancredi took out half the police force. So if you could cool it with your attitude that would be great." 

Emily growled and dropped the stuff in her hands, she marched over to Kelley and shoved her against one of the lockers. "All you care about is your precious cops. They would have been taken out a lot sooner if it wasn't for Hope and my friends. When Hope took over Port Charles she established an order, crimes rates were down. You just got to this damn city, you don't know how it works." Emily snapped, emotions coursing through her. 

Kelley shoved Emily back and balled her fist. "I'm doing the best I can, this goes against everything I was taught at the academy, Sonnett. There are rules in place for a reason, this is fucking anarchy." Kelley didn't want any more of her own people dying. She didn't want to call in the cavalry just to have them get slaughtered. 

"Fuck your rules, O'Hara. Port Charles doesn't play by conventional rules or have you not noticed?" Emily shot back, feeling frustrated. She grabbed the gear off the ground and started to head back to the car. 

Kelley groaned, she didn't understand Emily Sonnett at all. Half of her wanted to kiss the mobster and the other half just wanted to lock her up and throw away the key. 

"Sonnett... Sonnett let's talk this out. Are you seriously ignoring me again?" Kelley asked when she heard nothing in reply. She walked up the stairs after her, only to find Sonnett with her hands up in the air on the wrong side of a gun. 

A scrawny, rat looking man was holding a gun on Emily the muzzle pointed right over her heart. He looked surprised to see Kelley, but a wicked smile crossed his features, revealing a bunch of missing teeth.

"Oh, would you look at that, two for the price of one. Tancredi will appreciate this." The man said, chuckling before he began to cough. 

Emily wrinkled her nose, the smell of the man's bad breath was enough to turn her stomach. "You sir could use a breath mint." She muttered.

The man scowled and cracked her hard in the ribs with the butt of the gun. "Shut up whore, before I blow your brains out." He snapped, spitting at Emily. 

Emily in gasped in pain and Kelley frowned wanting to comfort her. "Why are you here?" Kelley asked, placing a hand on the small of Emily's back. She could feel the gun Emily kept in her waistband underneath her fingers, she tried not to give away her intentions.

"Tancredi figured some of Solo's people would come back; She sent me with a message. Tancredi says you can avoid more bloodshed by sending one person to fight her. A sort of one on one champions combat if you will." The man was smirking now, looking more and more deranged. 

"Why would we do that? We could outnumber Tancredi." Emily snapped, wheezing through the pain. She could feel Kelley removing the gun from her back, so she was trying to keep the man distracted. 

The man snickered at that. "We have Solo's god-daughter and her little girlfriend. If Solo doesn't meet Tanc's demands, we're gonna put a bullet through her head." The man warned, his eyes wild as he leveled the gun at Emily's head. "Truth be told, we only really need one of you to deliver the message. Any last words Blondie?"

"Yeah actually, screw you," Emily said defiantly, her eyes blazing with anger. The idea of somebody putting their hands on Mallory was enough to make Emily want to go berserk.

Kelley reacted then shoving Emily out of the way and shooting the man once in the hand and once in the shoulder, causing him to drop his weapon and fall back. He was screaming in agony but Kelley couldn't bring herself to care. The second he had threatened Emily, all Kelley had cared about was making him pay.

Emily scrambled towards the man, wrapping her long fingers around his throat to strangle him. "I should murder you right now, but first why don't you call your boss. Tell her we'll meet her at the docks in two hours." Emily grabbed the phone from his pocket and used it to dial Tancredi. She put it on speaker phone and then turned to Kelley.

"I have to admit you're pretty badass with a gun." Emily complimented, thankful that Kelley had saved her life. 

Kelley simply shrugged off the praise. "Is there any chance I can convince you to stay and not fight with Solo? I don't want you to get hurt." 

Emily shook her head, there was no way she would miss standing by Solo's side. "I swore an oath, same as you O'Hara. You honor your badge and I honor my family. I have to warn Hope about Tancredi having Mallory and Jessie." 

Kelley frowned and glanced down at the ground. "We're always going to be on opposite sides of the law aren't we?" 

The blonde gave a sad smile. "It seems like it." She kicked at the ground and looked at the man who was bleeding out. "I have to go, O'Hara, I'll see you at the docks." 

"Wait!" Kelley grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her close kissing her deeply before letting go. "I guess I'll see you there. Wear a vest." 

Emily chuckled bitterly. "Yeah, the lesbians always do end up catching a stray bullet." She picked up the gun the man had dropped and put it into her waistband. "Solo is waiting for me, take care of yourself, Kel," Emily said, before leaving to go meet up with Solo. 

Kelley watched her go before looking down at Tancredi's thug, who was bleeding out in her precinct. "I am gonna have a hell of a time explaining this to internal affairs." 

\------

_\- At Tobin's bar-_

Tobin sighed as she wiped down her bar, her eyes running over the people filling it. Port Charles was her city and she'd be damned if she was going to let it be taken over by anybody other than Solo's crew. Hope had always been good to her and tipped well, Solo had even paid for the bar to have a new roof. Perhaps Hope was flawed, but Tobin had never had an issue with her. That was why she had agreed to let Hope use her bar as a sort of headquarters to set up shop. 

The only issue was that Alex seemed to want to be helping Hope. The second that she had heard Hope was gonna be there, Tobin had made a call. Rather she had stolen Alex's phone from the work locker and used it to make a call. There was no way in hell she was going to let Alex stay in Port Charles while stuff went to hell. She would have sent Press away, but the girl had been called in to help the wounded at the hospital. 

"Hey Alex, can I have a word?" Tobin called, calling her away from where she was talking with Ashlyn. 

Alex looked confused but walked over to see her boss. "What is it?" She asked softly. 

"I need you to get out of town. I've taken care of your ride, I don't want you here when the bullets start flying." Tobin said, hoping for once that Alex wouldn't argue. Then again arguing was second nature to the waitress.

"Wait?! What?" Alex looked utterly confused now and folded her arms over her chest, making her look smaller than normal. "Why the hell can't I stay, I can help." 

"No you can't, you get the hell out of here Alex, I am ordering you to. Take Rose with you, I don't want the kid catching a bullet either." Tobin felt responsible for both Alex and Lavelle. 

Alex wanted to argue some more but she sighed, she wanted to protect Rose at least. "Fine, how are we supposed to leave?" 

"I went through your phone and called Catley. She sent a town car back for you and Rose." Tobin anticipated Alex being angry at the invasion of privacy, but Alex just looked utterly crushed by being sent away. 

Alex sighed and turned to grab Rose, she didn't know why Tobin cared so much but she figured it was just another thing about Tobin she would never understand. 

On the other side of the bar, Hope was pacing and trying to make sure that everybody had bulletproof vests on. It wouldn't do much to stop head-shots, but it would at least protect them from shots to the heart if they were lucky. 

"Hope!" Emily staggered through the doorway looking winded and overly tired. Tancredi's thug had broken one of her ribs and she had almost been jumped again by some thugs after leaving Kelley. "Tancredi has Jessie and Mallory." 

Hope felt like her entire world had stopped, she didn't want to even think about what Tancredi was doing to her Goddaughter. She wanted to figure out a way to save her, but she also knew that it would be a suicide mission. 

Ashlyn was at her side in an instant. "Let me go save Mal." She said softly, she knew it would leave Hope down a person, but if Erin came through with reinforcements it wouldn't matter. She helped Emily sit down, patting the girl on the back for her hard work. She was proud of Emily for her loyalty and how hard she was working. 

"I don't know, we should think this through." Hope's voice gave away her concern though, she was trying to come up with a plan to rescue Mal already. 

"Let me do this, let me save the girls and I will come back to the fight," Ashlyn promised, giving Hope a meaningful look. She wanted to take out some of her aggression on Tancredi's thugs. 

Emily took this moment to speak up. "Tancredi wants to fight at the docks in like an hour, this might be Ashlyn's only chance to save the girls," Emily explained, trying to relay the message that the thug had given her at the police station. 

Hope sighed and tugged a hand through her hair in frustration, this wasn't going the way that she planned. She needed to protect her people, but she also needed to stop Tancredi while she had the chance. 

"Do we have any idea of who is all on her side?" Hope asked, turning to look at her people, hoping they would have some intel.

"She has some thugs from Hinkle's old crew, a few old families that you kicked out, and it also looks like she has some of her old forces from the outsiders. But if Erin comes through with Sinclair you can probably get them to swear loyalty to Sinclair and stop most of the bloodshed." Emily answered shrugging her shoulders. 

The guy who had stopped her had a tattoo of one of the gangs Hope had kicked out when she took over. Hope had tried to unite most of the gangs under her leadership, but some had chosen to leave town rather than follow a woman.

"Okay, Harris you go rescue my Goddaughter. Sonnett I don't want you hurt anymore, you look like shit but if you want to go to war at my side I could use you." Hope was doing her best to rally the troops. She just hoped Erin would come through with Sinclair and the rest of Sinclair's associates. 

Turning to look at the bar, the mafia leader held up her fist. "Tobin a round of shots on me, we're gonna need the courage." 

\---

_-Across town in one of Tancredi's hideouts-_

"Jess, I'm scared." Mallory was more than a bit traumatized, Tancredi's minions had found her and Jessie after the assault on the police station. They had been tortured for information on Hope and Erin, Tancredi desperate to get the advantage over Hope. 

Jessie whimpered and tried to scoot a little closer to Mallory, despite the ropes that they were both tied with. Tancredi had taken a special interest in beating Jessie, she had used a knife to carve her initials into Jessie's shoulder. Still, nothing hurt like seeing Mallory getting tortured. 

"It's okay baby I'm here," Jessie whispered, brushing her fingers against Mal's palm. She didn't want to make to much noise or else Tanc or somebody else would come back to hurt them. 

"I do not want to die." Mallory looked like she was about to cry again, but Jessie gently shushed her. 

Jessie wished that she could do more for Mallory, wished that she could comfort her better but right now there wasn't much they could do. 

"We're going to get out of here, I promise. Just hold on a little longer, keep fighting baby." Jessie whispered, fighting against her ropes so that she could actually hold Mallory's hand. 

There was a loud sound outside, that sounded like a bunch of barrels crashing. Jessie tensed and tried to maneuver so that she was in front of Mallory. She didn't care if she died, so long as Mal was safe.

The noise got louder and then the sound of a gun firing a couple times echoed around the warehouse. 

Mallory was shaking hard, wondering if Tancredi was getting ready to finish what she started and off them. "Jess... I love you." She whispered wanting the girl to know.

"I love you too baby," Jessie whispered, stealing a glance back at her girlfriend right as the door to the room they were being held in was flung open. 

"As cute as a near-death love confession is, we gotta move," Ashlyn announced as she moved further into the room. She had one of Tancredi's goons in a chokehold and seeing that Jessie and Mallory were safe, quickly snapped the guy's neck. "Let's get going ladies." 

The mob enforcer hurried and cut the ropes that were keeping the two teens restrained. 

"You came for us," Mallory said hugging Ashlyn tightly, tears rolling down her cheeks. She had been worried her and Jessie were gonna die. 

Ashlyn shrugged and rubbed her back. "I'm going to always come and find you, kid." She ruffled her hair and then looked at Jessie checking out her wounds. "Come on, we're wasting time and we need to move." 

Ashlyn led the way out to the car, she had called Ali on the way. She didn't know what kind of shape the girls would be in so she wanted somebody with medical training to be there to help. She ushered Mal and Jessie into the back of her car, and then climbed into the passenger seat, telling Ali to drive. 

"How are you two feeling?" Ali asked as she sped the car out of the parking lot. She could tell they were hurting and sore, but they didn't look too bad, aside from Jessie's shoulder which was still bleeding. 

"A lot better now," Mallory said snuggling into Jessie's side, she was so thankful they were both alive. 

"I have some bandage wrap in my emergency bag, it's the red bag in the back. Take some of it and apply it to Jessie's wound okay Mal?" Ali commanded softly, her eyes still glued to the road and getting them away from Tancredi's part of town. 

Mallory did as she was told, trying to apply some pressure to the knife wound. She frowned when Jessie winced and kissed her cheek, mumbling sweet nothings to her girlfriend. 

Ashlyn watched Ali out of the corner of her eyes and gave a small smile. "You know for somebody that hates the mafia so much you have a tendency to keep saving me and my people." 

Ali snorted and shrugged her shoulders. "Well maybe it's just because I like you, and those two back there did nothing wrong." 

Ashlyn did smile then and leaned over pressing a gentle kiss to Ali's cheek, that made the nurse turn bright red. 

"You're very distracting and I am trying to drive," Ali commented, trying to ignore how hot her cheeks were from Ashlyn's little display. 

"Enjoy it while you can, Ash is a brick wall," Mallory called up, teasing the enforcer. 

"Shut up Mal," Ashlyn muttered, huffing a little bit. She was glad Mallory and Jessie were okay though.

\---

_\- At the docks-_

Hope took a deep breath as the winds shift, spraying her and her people with the salt water breeze from the port. They had run into a few of Tancredi's people already but so far Hope had yet to see Melissa Tancredi herself. A few of Hope's people had been hurt, but Sonnett and O'Hara had managed to fight them off. Hope was thankful that Kelley had managed to get a few officers that had survived Tancredi's assault on their side. 

"Where's Ashlyn? Did she rescue Mal?" Hope asked turning to look at Emily. Sonnett was looking like she was barely able to stand and Hope could see that Kelley was keeping a close eye on her bodyguard. 

Emily gave a low nod. "Yeah boss, she rescued Mal and Jessie, now if Erin would get here that'd be great." 

"If you think McLeod will really be your saving grace you're wrong." 

Hope turned, everybody around her tensing as Melissa Tancredi walked towards them. Melissa stalked towards Hope's crew flanked by at least twenty heavily armored thugs. Melissa herself had a lot of protective gear on and a semi-automatic weapon in her hands. 

"Tancredi." Hope stared at her hard, sizing up the woman that had shot a lot of people she cared about. Tancredi was big but she didn't look all that impressive. Hope wasn't sure she could out power Tancredi in a fist fight but she'd sure as hell try. 

"Solo." Tancredi sneered at her, sizing up Hope in return. "I really don't want to kill your people, only you. I am willing to let you live though if you agree to surrender your claim and get the hell out of my city." 

"Port Charles belongs to me and you're deranged if you think I am going to just hand it over." Hope was not going to give up that easily. "Your thug mentioned wanting a one on one fight, bring it on," Hope said willing to duke it out. 

Tancredi smirked and shook her head. "That's not how this is going to work. I could have my people mow down yours or you can send your best three to fight my best three. Gang style, if two or more of mine win you die, on the off chance you win, you can kill me and my people will surrender." 

Hope gritted her teeth, trying to think it through. Sonnett could barely stand, Ashlyn wasn't back yet, Hope wasn't sure she could trust any of her people to actually fight through it. "I'll fight them," Hope said stepping forward. 

"No, you won't. I'll fight the first one." Kelley offered, she pushed Hope back and moved to face Tancredi. "You killed my partner and a bunch of my brothers and sisters in blue" 

"Ohhh an officer, I know just who would want to fight you. Ellis, you're up first here." Tancredi licked her lips and motioned to the thug standing to her left. 

Jill Ellis stepped forward and shrugged off her body armor, leaving only a military knife strapped to her side. She wasn't physically imposing but she still looked demented. 

"What are you doing Kelley?" Emily asked, wondering if Kelley had ever actually been in a fistfight before. "You don't have to do this." 

Kelley waved her off, trying to focus. "We all got our battles in life, this is for my fellow officers." 

Jill rolled her eyes and advanced on Kelley, the crowd surged around them making a circle so that neither could escape. It would be a fight to the death. 

Kelley got into a defensive stance, watching Jill and trying to remember her combat training. Jill threw a fake jab to the right watching Kelley flinch before she laughed. 

"You sent me a weak one Solo." Jill taunted before she began to swing on Kelley desperate to take her out. 

Kelley gasped in pain as a few of Jill's punches battered her side, Kelley tried to cover up and defend waiting until Jill's onslaught slowed down. Jill shoved her towards the crowd, Tancredi and her minions were jeering at Kelley. 

"You fight like a coward," Tancredi said shoving Kelley back at Jill. 

Kelley used the momentum to launch herself at Jill. She took the blonde down to the ground and began punching her in the face repeatedly. Jill was trying to fight back, scratching and clawing at Kelley but eventually grew still. 

Kelley was still hitting Jill when Hope grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. "Enough, she's dead. Stop Kelley, it's over." Hope whispered into her ear, pushing Kelley back into their side of the crowd.

Emily grabbed Kelley and pulled her close hugging the shaking girl. She was glad Kelley was okay, but she knew it would probably haunt Kelley for the rest of her life. 

Tancredi looked pissed as she saw her fallen comrade. She looked like she was ready to charge at Hope and kill her with her own bare hands. 

"Fuck this, kill them all." Tancredi roared, aiming her own gun at Hope. 

Hope tense and tried to push her people back behind her. She wasn't scared to die and at least Mallory was safe with Ashlyn. 

"Wow, you always were a coward, you bitch." 

The light in Tancredi's eyes died and at the sound of Christine Sinclair's voice, the mob boss looked like she had seen a ghost.

Tancredi turned her head and glared at Sinclair, aiming her gun at the other Canadian. "I thought I got rid of you." She growled. 

Christine laughed bitterly. "You tried, but Erin brought me back to take control of the Outsiders." 

"Kill her," Tancredi demanded, looking to her soldiers.

There was a rumbling going through Tancredi's forces, a majority of them shuffling uneasily. They weren't about to gun down Christine Sinclair, not when she was the rightful leader. 

"They won't kill me, Melissa, now it's you and me. I have an alliance with Solo, and you're breaking it by being here." Sinclair advanced on her, unsheathing a knife. 

For the first time, Melissa actually looked a little terrified. She fired a few random shots in Christine's direction more as a distraction as she tried to escape. Melissa tried to push through the distracted crowd but ran smack dab into a very unforgiving Erin McLeod. 

"You put your filthy hands on Jessie. You tried to murder Stephanie, I should kill you where you stand." Erin growled ripping the gun out of Tancredi's hands and throwing it away. She wrapped a hand around Melissa's throat wanting to squeeze the life out of her. 

"Please, Erin... I love you." Melissa begged, desperately trying to get Erin to release her. "I always loved you."

Erin rolled her eyes and shoved her back into Hope. Hope kicked Tancredi in the back of the leg, driving the other mafia boss down to her knees. Erin then drove her fist into Tancredi's face breaking the girl's nose. 

Tancredi fell face first into the ground, crying out when boots began to kick her in the side. Her own people were turning against her in an attempt to get back on Sinclair's good side. Kelley stomped the back of Tancredi's head in revenge for the police department. 

"Enough, pick her up!" Sinclair demanded, Tancredi was a bloodied mess but still defiant, trying to fight back. "You have brought so much chaos and destruction, you have ruined the legacy my father left, for that you die." Christine took the knife and drove it into Tancredi's gut, twisting it hard. 

Tancredi fell to her knees once more and then the rest of the way down, clutching at the knife before finally becoming still. 

Sinclair then turned to Hope and extended a hand. "Thank you for giving me back my people." 

Hope shrugged her shoulders and did her best not to look at Tancredi who was bleeding out. Hope usually left the bloody work to Ashlyn. "I think we could all use a drink, I have to go see my Goddaughter." 

Sinclair chuckled and nodded to her group to clean up the bodies. "I'll buy the first round, lead the way, Solo." 

Kelley watched then leave and then looked at Emily. "I think I should take you to the hospital." 

Emily nodded weakly. "Yeah I could probably use some stitches and you look like you could use an ice pack." 

"An icepack and a long vacation away from this hellish city." Kelley shuddered, Port Charles was something else that was for sure. 

"What can I say? It's a mad world out there, this is just another day in Port Charles." Emily muttered, ready for the day to just be over with. 

_\- Finished-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly one year to the date that I started writing this, I finished it. I am not sure I 100% like the ending. I may go and write an epilogue like 6 months in the future type of thing, just to see where they all are. I had plans for this type of story to go on forever but I don't know if I can do that. 
> 
> I think my plans for the moment are to finish Keeping Home, Make Way and then finally either finish writing You're a wanker or rewrite it completely. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the story. Massive thanks to my friend Ana for encouraging me to finish it and for telling me when it sucked and stuff. 
> 
> If you all end up hating it, I'm sorry. I did my best. I spent the past four days writing over 8,000 words of this story. So if it seems disjointed I'm sorry. 
> 
> I love you all thank you so much for all the support over the past year. Come talk to me and be my friend on tumblr @krashlynpride
> 
> \- Becks


End file.
